Fire Dragon Meets Water Phoenix
by xTsubame-chaNx
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the famous pop star princess enter Alice Academy but instead of dressing as a girl,she dress as a boy,but more surprise, she has a Water Phoenix.There she meet a rich player Natsume Hyuuga with a Fire Dragon.Will love be born or chaos will?
1. Introduction

* * *

iCHOgOgRl: Hello everyone and it's nice to see you guys again! This is my second fanfiction story, but i guess it turns to a first on since my first first one was delete. Note to yourself, please don't insult my work b/c that what happen to my other story and it made me furious. I work hard yet you guys just insult it. If you don't like it, don't review it this story but i happy that you read it but don't do that to anyone's stories b/c how would you feel when someone insult your story?Angry? So now you know how we feel so you should be happy we made stories for you guys to read.

Mikan: Hi everyone! Please don't insult her work b/c she can get furious kind of easily and she **doesn't** own **Gakuen alice**

Anna: She also **doesn't** own the **songs** but ask her by the review and she tell you by the next chapter and you can check in out when you review her story she will answer any questions that is needed to be answer and your name will be place on the next chapter and **doesn't** own the **characters **

Hotaru: She also not good at grammer so don't insult her but tell her if their anything that is mistaken by the review

Nonoko: Enjoy this introduction and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!

(PS:**Warning for little kids! This story can contain some scene that you shouldn't be watching, but i'll tell you when it comes) **

* * *

Age: Girls (16) Boys (17)

(Note: Sometime the charaters can be young or older so i just wrote it under the their alice, but if it doesn't have it than their just 16 or 17 years old)

-**Mikan Sakura**

(Fake name: Kaname Sakura)

Star: Special Star

Alice: Nullification, Water, & Copy/steal/seal/erase

- Mikan dress like a boy when she was at the academy by wearing guys uniform and a black cap, she's pretty, beautiful, smart, rich for singing and her parents own 3 companies, nice, but little rebellious when she dress like a guy, and have a blue phoenix. Her best friend is Hotaru Imai and the only person that knows about her true identity and her blue phoenix for now. She also has a mark of a blue phoenix on her back on the right side of her shoulder. She has one older brother and two little sisters

-**Natsume Hyuuga**

Star: Special Star

Alice: Fire, but he can teleport place too, but only Ruka knows but sooner other will know

- He is popular in Alice Academy; he is player, hot, handsome, and rich for his parent owns 3 companies just like Mikan. He is really rebellious sometime to the people that get him annoyed or the people he just hates and his best friend is Ruka Nogi. He has a red dragon and also has a red dragon with mark of a red mark of a red dragon on his back just like Mikan but on the left side of his shoulder. When he found out that Mikan and Tadase was going out, Natsume became furious and jealous but he forbid himself to show it that he was jealous. When he got nothing to do, he would be always goes to the Sakura tree and read his manga books or just sleep. He has two older brothers, one youngest brother and one little sister.

-**Hotaru Imai**

Alice: Invention

Star: triple

- Best friend with Mikan, Girl friend of Ruka Nogi, Loves money, blackmail people mostly Ruka, loves sea foods, and care about Mikan but sometime doesn't show it.

-**Ruka Nogi**

Alice: Animal pheromone

Star: Triple

-Best Friend with Natsume, he's nice, cares for his friends, boyfriend of Hotaru Imai, he always gets mad when his girlfriend takes picture of him and sell it to his fan club. When any boys were next to Hotaru, he turns like Natsume…cold and mean. Almost forgot that he knows about Mikan's disguise later.

-**Tadase Ikuto**

Alice: Fire and Thunder

Star: Special Star

- Tadase is Mikan's best friend in America. He doesn't come out when Mikan was transfer to American for 5 month because of the headmaster. After the five month at America, when she came back to Alice Academy at Japan, she saw Natsume was cheating on her even though they were going out and then she asked if Tadase well be her FAKE boyfriend after when Mikan broke up with Natsume. Tadase is really friendly guy. He has blonde hair and red eyes like Natsume. Little did Mikan knows that he is an AAO Student that was to confirm her to join the AAO, but Tadase couldn't let that happen since he was starting to like he

-**Reo**

Alice: Earth Alice and Controlling Alice

Age: 24

- Reo, an evil guy that is the boss of the AAO Academy. He only wanted to be the best Alicer in the world that is why he wanted to sent Tadase to confirm her to join AAO so that his plan will work.

-**Kaito, Haru, Atsuo**

Alice: (K) Changing weather (H) Boosting (A) Girl Pheromone

Star: (Trio) Triple Star

- (K)He is the first Electric Guitar of the Water Phoenix…he also has a little crush on Mikan(H)He is the second Guitar of the Water Phoenix…he likes teasing Mikan (A)He is the Drummer of the Water Phoenix…he also has a little crush on Mikan like Kaito

-**Anna & Nonoko**

Alice: (A) Cooking (N) Chemistries

Star: (both) Triple

- (A) Best friend with Nonoko and girlfriend of Koko

(N) Best friend with Anna and girlfriend of Nekome

-**Koko, Nekome, Yu**

Alice: (K) Mind Reading (N) Levitation (Y) Illusion

Star: (Trio) Triple Star

- (K) Boyfriend of Anna (N) Boyfriend of Nonoko (Y) Class president

(Trio) hangs out with Natsume

-**Yua Masaki**

Alice: Thunder

Star: Triple

-She is Natsume's other girlfriend. She is a slut and loves to flirt with guys. She was the reason why Aimi was broken up by Natsume. She is also rich and quite beautiful. Later on she would like Atsuo

-**Aimi Cho**

Alice: Ice

Star: Triple

-Natsume's current girlfriend when Mikan came to school on the first day. She is popular in that Alice Academy too and she was beautiful but not much as Mikan. She started has some feeling when she meet her but got over it. Later on, she'll like Kaito

-**Sumire Shoda**

Alice: Cat-Dog transformation

Star: Triple

- She is in-love with Natsume Hyuuga. She'll be Natsume's 162 girlfriends. She is the owner of Natsume& Kaname Fan Club President. She changed the title when "Kaname" step inside the classroom

-**Hoshi Sakura**

Alice: Nullification and Wind

Star: Special Star

Age: 18

- He is the oldest of the Sakura's family. He cares really much about Mikan. When Mikan goes out with Natsume he will always argue with him and he always loses. He is best friend with Isamu Hyuuga

- **Ayaka Sakura**

Alice: Earth

Star: Triple

Age; 7

-Little sister of Mikan. She really like to smile a lot and she really cheerful just like Mikan, but when Mikan turns back to a girl. She always hangs out with Hana a lot. She is also clumsy, it's like a mini Mikan. She has a crush on Youchi also.

**-Hana Sakura**

Alice: Healing

Star: Triple

Age: 10

- Little sister of Mikan. She is rebellious, but smart not like her sister Ayaka. She is like Youchi and Natsume

-**Isamu Hyuuga**

Alice: Fire (Blue)

Star: Special Star

Age: 18

-He is the oldest of the Hyuuga family. He is really smart and kind. He is Mikan's oldest brother best friend. He likes teasing Natsume sometime just for fun, but when it comes to Tsubasa its war time.

-**Tsubasa Hyuuga**

Alice: Thunder and Shadow Control

Star: Special Star

Age: 17

- He is a player just like Natsume, but he doesn't do it. He just flirts with them. He and his brother (Isamu) always fight but for fun. They would pull each other hair and you know. He is also nice and the second oldest son of the Hyuuga's family.

-**Youchi Hyuuga**

Alice: Ghost Manipulation

Star: Triple Star

Age: 7

-He is the mini version of Natsume. He always argues with Mikan when just for fun. He and Natsume are very close as in brother.

-**Aoi Hyuuga**

Alice: Fire

Star: Triple

Age: 6

-She is the youngest of the Hyuuga family. She is really bright and was the one of the person that knows her identity. She treats her as a big sister when she was saving from the AAO; that is how she found out about her disguise. She is also best friend with Hana.

-**Ryuu**

- He's a dragon that helps Natsume. He is quite powerful but not as Mikan's water Phoenix. When Natsume used him, he'll transform to a different outfit. It can boost his Alice higher when he transform.

-**Manami**

- She's a Water Phoenix that helps Mikan. She really powerful and very beautiful. When she and Ryuu combine with each other than they make a powerful comback. When Mikan used her she'll transform to an outfit. It would just boost her Alice just like Natsume.

-**Ms. Sakura & Mr. Sakura**

Age: (Ms. S) 35 (Mr. S) 36

Alice: Stealing Nullification

-Mikan's Parents and owners of the Sakura Corporation. They are best friend with the Natsume's Parents

-**Ms. Hyuuga & Mr. Hyuuga**

Age: Same ages as Mikan's Parents

Alice: (both) Fire

-They are parents of Natsume and owners of The Hyuuga Corporation. They are best friend with the Mikan's Parents.

* * *

iCHOgOgRl: Please Review on how it went. If it goes well than i will keep on writing if not and there is more insult then i guess i delete it. I hope you guys like this b/c i work really hard to make it looks good

Thank you for reading this and enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

iCHOgOgRl: Hi again! It was quite fast to see me huh? Well to tell you the truth, i already did the story, but i just need to update it that's all.

Mikan: Hi-Hi again! (smile)

Natsume: Be quite it noisy, I'm trying to sleep

Mikan: (pouted) Hmp...Baka Natsume

Natsume: What did you say?

Mikan: Hehe nothing...iCHOgOgRl can you start the story now?

iCHOgOgRl: Hm...please review my story and ask any questions and by the way, thank you for reading my story :)

Natsume: She **doesn't** own **Gakuen Alice** nor the **songs** and **characters**.

Thank you for reviewing my story :)

mangamanic1234

peanutkisses

* * *

"Hello everyone" shouted a girl that is now standing on the stage in front of ten thousands of people. 

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!" shouted the crowd  
"OK than let the song begin…my new song is call 'I say yes' "said Mikan. Yup it was our Mikan Sakura. She was really beautiful indeed. When any boys see her, they might as well faint. Her brunette hair reaches to her waist but for now it is tied in ponytail with braids with angel wings dangling. She has brown eyes but somehow when it's dark it turns water blue, but when you inches apart, you still can see weather it's night or morning. She is now wearing a white mini skirt that is in her mid-thigh and a white glitter spaghetti top. She wore a Belted Plaid Jacket and black high heel boots that is 3 inches tall.

"Let's go" said Mikan as the drummer started and the two guitars started also. Mikan took a deep breath and ready to sing.

-zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo

donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto

Ah, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa

kimi no koe kikoeta kara

sou PINCHI na dekigoto oshiyosete kitemo

kimi to ireba norikoe rareru

tokimeki to makenki to

urahara de HARA HARA suru kedo

STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo

tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo

I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo

donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER

Ah, tatoeba kono koi mahoudatto shitemo

eien ni tokenai hazu

sou modore ya shinaiyo harukana ano hi ni

kimi to deau mae no jibun ni

shitamuki de namaiki de

dokidoki wa tokidoki suru kedo

STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni wa shinai yo

kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara

I SAY YES zutto kimi wo sasaetai yo

toki ga subete no keshiki wo kaetemo FOREVER

tsuyogari de yowamushi de

urahara de HARA HARA suru kedo

STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo

tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo

STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni wa shinai yo

kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara

I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo

donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER"

"Water Phoenix….Water Phoenix" (N: Sorry but i got nothing to think for the name of her band)

"WAH….Mikan you're so cool"  
"Mikan Sakura, please date me"  
"Mikan, you're so hot"  
"Mikan…Mikan…Mikan…Mikan" 

"Okay thank you everyone and sorry to say but this show has ended" said Mikan and everyone was disappointed but than she smiled making everyone shouted once again

"Bye everyone and have a good time" said Mikan as she waved good bye to the crowd and went back stage

"Phw…I'm beat…hey Kaito what time is it?" asked Mikan as she grab a water bottle and drank it. Kaito is the other guitar

"9:35 why?" asked Kaito. Mikan eyes widen and spit her water out and the band laughed leaving Mikan furious

"Shut up…damn I'm late…my parents going to kill me" said Mikan as she went to her dress room and changed. It took her 10 minutes to finish changing. She came out wearing baggy jean pants, black baggy shirt, black shoes, and a black cap. Everyone sweat dropped on how fast she changed.

"What?" Mikan asked emotionally  
"Nothing…just wonder how you changed so fast" said Atsuo. He is the drummer of the Water Phoenix.

"I have my ways…wow got to go bye guys" said Mikan as she left in a flash and they was left dumbfound

"How can she do that?" asked Haru. He is the other guitar.  
"-struggled- Don't ask me ask Kaito" said Atsuo  
"Huh" asked Kaito as he munch of a big plate of food and they look at him weirdly while sweat dropping  
"What…a man can't eat" said Kaito with crumbs on both side of his mouth.

-Back to Mikan-

"Oh no I'm late" said Mikan as she was inside the limo as she complained to the driver to drive faster. Few minutes past and she were now in front of a big mansion. Mikan got out and ran inside. The maids opened the door and bowed as Mikan ran passed them. She ran towards the living where her parents are looking furious.  
Mikan gulped and walked towards her father

"Mikan Sakura your late" said Mr. Sakura  
"Sorry dad" said Mikan as she tired catch her breath  
"Oh just forget it honey…at least she here right?" said Ms. Sakura trying to defend her daughter and Mr. Sakura sigh  
"Hm…you are lucky this time, but next want be easy next time okay" said Mr. Sakura as he smiled and hugged her  
"Okay dad" said Mikan as she hugged him back. They broke the hug and sat on the couch.

"Mikan I have bad news to tell you" said Mr. Sakura and Mikan has a confuse face  
"What is it dad?" asked Mikan  
"Your going to a school called Alice Academy...but you can't come back until you finish college there" said Mr. Sakura as she gasped  
"But why?" said Mikan as she started tearing  
"I'm sorry…I didn't want this but it's for your own good…you remember your Alice right" asked Mr. Sakura and she nodded. Just than her water phoenix flied towards her and landed on her lap, she smiled and hugged her. It was a very beautiful phoenix. It's fur is very soft as the clouds and it's color blue, little ocean blue, and when it's on the water, it will make the water turn glittery white.

"Oh hi Manami" said Mikan as she pet her. She nuzzle on the neck and she giggle. Her parents looked at her as they smiled at their daughter. Mikan snapped out and looked at her parents  
"So when am I leaving" asked Mikan  
"Tomorrow morning 5:00 am" said Mr. Sakura and Mikan frowned  
"Oh I see…but how is it going to help me when I know how to control it and learned of to defense and offense since I learned it when I was 10" said Mikan  
"I'm sorry…but they found out about you having an Alice…you can't change it Mikan…I know your disappointed…we're also disappointed as well but this is how it is with people with Alice" said Mr. Sakura  
"Come on dear it's late and you need your rest okay" said Ms. Sakura as she walked towards her and kissed her forehead.  
"Hm…Good night" said Mikan as she carried her water Phoenix in her room.

"Hm…Mikan and Manami are really close" said Mr. Sakura as he frowned  
"Yeah…do you think this is the best" said Ms. Sakura with worries  
"Yeah…I was quite surprise when she made the egg hatched" said Mr. Sakura as he thought what happen in the past.

_-Flash Back-_  
"Mikan don't go too far ok dear" said Ms. Sakura  
"Ok mom" said a 5 year old Mikan as she walked towards the big giant garden where there is a big beach. Mikan was walking. She didn't know where she was going but felt that her legs leading her somewhere. When few minutes had past, her legs had leaded her in a cave. Mikan was very curious about it so she decide to go inside. She was climbing rocks, it was about 50 feet high, but she got it through. She was now on top of it and she searched around. She thought it was quite nice. Then, suddenly…her eyes landed on a certain blue blue egg with water ice swirl beneath the egg. It was glittery around the egg too. Mikan couldn't help but stared at it. It was very beautiful when you look at it. She walked towards the blue egg and just a little touch of her index finger, it started to bright. Mikan placed her left armed to block her eyes from the brightness. Suddenly a water phoenix came out and looked at her with her bright blue water eyes. Mikan looked at it and smiled. She wanted to touched and pet it but was kind of scared at the same time. Mikan started to raise her right hand and tried pet it while closing her eyes. The water phoenix looked at her confusingly and then went towards her and placed her head upper where her hand was and nuzzles her head while closing her eyes. Mikan eyes widen and looked at the phoenix that is now looking at her when Mikan looked at her. Mikan smiled and then swear that she saw the water phoenix smiled back. It was getting late as they were playing with each other. Mikan frowned and started to tear because she had to leave. The water phoenix looked at her and frowned. She went up to her and sat on her lap. Mikan stopped tearing and looked at the water phoenix.

"I guess I made a new friend…hmm what should I name you? Oh I know…what about Manami? Do you like that?" asked Mikan as she pet her head. The water Phoenix looked at her and nuzzled in more while closing her eyes and smiled.

"I guess you like it huh? So for now on I'll call you Manami and you can call me Mikan" as she smiled at her new friend. It was now dark and she can hear her parents calling her.

"MIKAN…WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Mr. Sakura as he looked around while police, guard, maid, and butler were helping finding her.  
"MIKAN DEAR….WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Ms. Sakura  
"MIKAN-SAN" shouted the maid, guard, and the butler

"Oh no my parents…Manami, I have to go" said Mikan as she stood up dusting her dress. She went down but slipped.

"AHH" screamed Mikan and everyone heard the voice and knew it was Mikan's voice

"MIKAN/MIKAN-SAN" shouted everyone as they ran towards the voice. Just than the water Phoenix flied and catches her in the nick of time. She fainted and was now sleeping soundly on the water phoenix back. Just then, everyone came and their eyes widen, but Mikan's parents were really shocked the most.

"MIKAN" shouted her parents as they ran towards her. Manami placed her on the floor and went next to her. Mikan's parents looked at the water phoenix in disbelief.

"I don't believe it" said Mr. Sakura  
"Lena please help Mikan and bring her to her room" said Ms. Sakura and Lena nodded. She is Mikan's personal maid. They made it in Mikan's room as everyone left except her parents and the water phoenix. Manami was next to Mikan as she slept too.

"How Mikan can made the egg hatch?" asked Ms. Sakura to her husband  
"I don't know…maybe she's...No it can't be" said Mr. Sakura  
"But maybe she is" said Ms. Sakura  
"But only it's true if she has a mark of a phoenix on her back of her right shoulder" said Mr. Sakura and Ms. Sakura gasped  
"Oh dear" said Ms. Sakura with worries  
"Don't tell she has the mark" said Mr. Sakura and she nodded.  
"-sigh- I guess it's her destiny than" said Mr. Sakura

_-End of Flash Back-_  
"I just hope she'll be alright" said Mr. Sakura and Ms. Sakura agreed

* * *

iCHOgOgRl: So watcha people think? Excellent, Good, Okay, Poor? Please Review:) 

Sneak peek of the new chapter:

_"Tch so you're not using your Phoenix…how pathetic" said Natsume  
"Whatever…at least I'm fighting by myself unlike you that is not fighting in its own making you worthless" said Mikan as she grinned  
"Why you…you're going to die to hell" said Natsume angrily as he ran very fast and punch her stomach leaving Mikan hit the ground hard. She winced in pain and Natsume just grinned_

_"Take that back" said Natsume. Mikan glared at him and kicked his stomach hard as he went back while holding his stomach_

_"Make Me" said Mikan as she ran towards him with her fist aiming him  
"Bastard never gives up huh" said Natsume as he also ran towards him and was also ready to punch Mikan too. They punch and…_

_"DAMN" shouted Natsume  
"GRR" Groan Mikan_


	3. Chapter 2

iCHOgOgRl: hi again! so i guess i got some reviews and they were nice comments. :) Thank you guys for reviewing my story and so the reward is that i'm going to give you guys another chapter :)

Natsume: Shut your mouth and start it alrady

Mikan: Natsu-kun be nice to her she just want to thank the people that review it

Natsume: Whatever

Hotaru: (took an index card out) Please review this story

Mikan: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice nor songs or characters !!

Thank you for the people that review my story

arya21

dominiqueanne

Amu-chi

natsume-meg93

* * *

-Back to Mikan

"Damn why I have to that damn school" said Mikan as she finished packing

"Hmp" pouted Mikan as she jumped on her king size bed as she spread her hands wide. Manami flew beside her and fell asleep as Mikan looked at her. She smiled on how cute she looked

"Manami you are so cute when you're asleep" whisper Mikan as she got up and started taking a shower. When she finished, she brushed her teeth, dried her hair, wore her PJs, and combed her hair as for her night time routine. She went towards her bed and slept next to her Phoenix.

-Next Day 5:00 AM

"Bye dear I'm sure going to miss you" said Ms. Sakura as she cried while hugging her daughter that is strangling her to death.

"Mom…I can't breathe" chocked Mikan as her Mom let go  
"Sorry dear" said Ms. Sakura  
"It's alright mom…bye dad" said Mikan as she ran towards her dad and hugged him. He hugged back then broked the hug  
"Bye Mikan…aren't you bring Manami?" asked Mr. Sakura  
"No, they won't allow it" said Mikan as she looks disappointed  
"Mikan-sama it's time to go" said the driver. Mikan took one last look at her parents and walked towards the limo. The limo drove off towards the Academy. It was a 1 hour ride but made it on time. They were now in front of the gate. She looked at the security that is lazy sleeping like a pig. Mikan looked at him and rolled her eyes. She used her water Alice to wake him up and sure did it wake him up.

"Huh what…why am I soaking wet?" asked the security angrily  
"Because you are not doing your duty sir" said Mikan emotionally  
"And you are?" asked the security  
"I'm the new student here, Mikan Sakura" said Mikan and the security guy laughed as Mikan eye brow rise up  
"HAHAHA but isn't Mikan Sakura the pop star sensation that is a girl…you're a boy HAHAHA" laughed the security  
"I am I girl now opened the gate" said Mikan  
"Yeah right prove it" said the security  
"Okay for 100 rabbits" said Mikan as he grinned  
"Deal" said the security  
"Well I won because look" said Mikan as she took the cap off her head as her hair fall down gracefully. The security eyes widen. He lost the bet and was shocked that she is the Mikan Sakura the pop star is right there.

"Now than…hand over those rabbits" said Mikan as the security groan. He handed over the rabbits to her and called Narumi. Narumi ran as fast as he can towards the gate as the gate opened. Mikan walked inside as she wore her cap.

"Good morning Mi…eh…isn't Mikan Sakura a girl?" asked Narumi as he wore a pink outfit. Mikan sweat dropped  
"Is he gay?" thought Mikan  
"I am a girl but dress up as a guy, but should I ask you why you dress like that?" asked Mikan as she took the cap out again.  
"Oh sorry about that but you look really like a guy…-fake cough- and I like dressing like this because i thought it look nice on me…anyway my name is Narumi and called me Narumi Sensei and Welcome to Alice Academy…let me show your dorm" said Narumi as the robots came to carry her bags and went straight to her room.

"Narumi Sensei…what's my classroom number" asked Mikan  
"Your classroom is D4" said Narumi  
"Oh ok" said Mikan. Few minutes had pasted and they made it to her dorm. It was in the 4th floor, room 465.

"Here is your dorm Mikan-Chan" said Narumi as he opened the door. Mikan's eyes widen. It was beautiful. It has a balcony of the view of the sun rising, king size bed, big closet, couch, a table screen TV, bathroom: Marble sink, Big round bath tub, a shower, and a toilet, a desk with a laptop that her parent sent for her, and a mirror desk with many different kind of things: Perfume, accessories, and many nice things and a kitchen: sink, refrigerator, an square dinning table with two chairs that is on a vertical side.

"Wow" said Mikan  
"Mikan-Chan here is a map to show you around the school and school start at 8:00 am and don't be late okay…oh I forgot that your uniform will be tomorrow since it wasn't ready" said Narumi  
"Hm it's alright and can you not call me Mikan-Chan when people is around…call me Kaname Sakura okay" said Mikan and Narumi nodded

"Okay Kaname-kun…Jai for now" said Narumi as he left. Mikan unpacked her things. When she finished unloading her things, she was thinking what to wear. She looked at her clock and it was 7:00 am. She got dressed and walked outside. She didn't wore the uniform because Narumi was going to give it to her later. So now she's wearing a black cap, baggy jeans, regular white and black shoes, and a plain black shirt. She didn't know what to do for now because she didn't wanted to go to school early today so she found a Sakura tree. She sat down and looks at the sky as the cloud pass by. She was thinking how Manami was doing and her band. She was disappointed that she left them though and her fans.

"Sorry you guys" she whisper and went to sleep for a while. Few minutes past and it was now 7:45 am and yup she was late. She woke up and her eyes widen

"Crud…what time is it" Mikan said as she got up. She went towards some girl and asked

"Ms, do you know what time is it?" asked Mikan  
"Why it's 7:45" said the girl with blonde hair and brown high lights  
"Thank you" said Mikan as she was about to run when the girl turned  
"You're welcome…Oh My God…You so Hot" said the girl as she blushed. Mikan sweat dropped as the entire girls turned too looked at where the voice came from. All the girls looked at her and went crazy.  
"Damn" whisper Mikan as she ran as fast as she can look for her classroom while a bunch of girls ran after her. Few minutes past and she found it. She ran inside and breathes heavily. She looked up and saw Narumi and every student looked at her.

"Everyone this is your new classmate Kaname Sakura" said Narumi and the entire girls except raven hair girl jumped and screamed

"He's so handsome"  
"Oh my god can you have a date with me"  
"No me…ask me I'm way hotter than her pick me"  
"In your dreams pick me Kaname-kun"

And so on. Mikan and Narumi sweat dropped while guys were jealous except the raven hair boy and the blonde boy holding a rabbit in his arms.

"Settle down Please" said Narumi and they stopped  
"Kaname please introduce yourself" said Narumi  
"Hello everyone…Name is Kaname Sakura and I'm 16 year old" said Mikan as she smiled making the girls again screamed.  
"What's your alice" asked a girl with delight  
"Water and Nullification" said Mikan emotionally  
"Wow Kaname-sama you're so cool" said a seaweed hair girl and Mikan sweat dropped more  
"What's your star rank" asked a boy  
"Special Star" said Mikan  
"COOL" shouted the girls and Mikan sweat dropped even more  
"Ok than Mi- I mean Kaname please take a seat beside Natsume Hyuuga and he also is your partner as well" said Narumi and Mikan did what he said. She sat next to Natsume on the empty seat. She was looking outside the window emotionally as Natsume looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Something is not right with him…I feel he is hiding something…and some strong acura surrounding him…hmm better keep an eye on him" thought Natsume as he stared at her

"I miss you Manami" thought Mikan as she frowned. Natsume saw this and felt guilty for some reason, but ignored it

"Okay class today is a free day so Jai" said Narumi as he left. All the girls except the raven hair girl ran towards Kaname. Mikan looked at them in surprise.

"Kaname-sama, can you be in our group name of my fan club" asked the seaweed girl  
"Uhm sure but what's your name" asked Mikan  
"I'm Sumire Shoda, the beautiful and popular girl in this Academy and President of Natsume fan club but now Natsume & Kaname fan club" said Sumire as she smiled very sweat to her  
"Eh ok Shoda" said Mikan as she backed away. She stood up and than suddenly.

-BANG

The glass broke as a blue Phoenix was standing in front of them. Mikan eyes widen and Natsume too. They stood up together at the same time. Natsume looked at Kaname with a confusing face

"Manami…what are you doing here" said Mikan surprisingly. Manami walked towards Mikan and jumped on her arms that Mikan catches her. Everyone looked at her and was shocked. Natsume went towards her and grab her wrist.

"Follow me" said Natsume as he dragged her while she carried Manami outside the classroom towards the Sakura tree

"Where you get that" asked Natsume meaning the phoenix that is still on her arms  
"It's none of your concern" said Mikan as she walked away  
"Tell me" said Natsume as his palm was showing fire  
"No, like i said it doesn't concern you and why do you care" said the getting annoyed Mikan  
"Tch…not the answer i wanted" said Natsume as he throw fire balls towards Mikan. Mikan used her water Alice as a barrier.  
"You think you can defeat me" said Mikan  
"I don't think…I know" said Natsume as he ran towards her and tied to punch her but missed since she dodged. She let her phoenix on the floor as she was in her fighting position. Everyone ran towards them and cheered. One side cheered Natsume and one side cheered Kaname.

"So shall we" Mikan smirked  
"Tch just start" said Natsume getting irritated  
"As you wish" said Mikan as she ran towards him as she kicked, he blocked, punch, he jumped, she jumped and kick, but he dodged it

"This is boring let's use or Alice element…water against fire" said Mikan  
"Whatever" said Natsume as he made a big fire ball above him as for Mikan, she did the same but water. They aimed it and made a big explosion.

"-cough-damn this is useless" said Mikan with her hand on her mouth  
"Tch…I'm getting tired of this…let's get this more interesting …RYUU" shouted Natsume as he transformed. A red dragon shadow was covering Natsume as a bright red color shined. Natsume transformed as he wore a black shirt with fire shape in the middle with three button un button, he wore black jean pants, with black shoes that has fire print on each side, he wore a necklace with a egg shape with a red small dragon over it as it glows, and he has a Cross print earring on the left side as it daggles. When it was done the red light disappeared and red glitter was over them and a Red Dragon was next to Natsume. It was the same height but longer and little wider. Almost all the girls squealed and screamed on how handsome and hot he was looking now why the guys cover their ears and so was Mikan too.

"Now this is the fun part here" said Natsume as he grinned  
"So he has the fire dragon...hm" whisper Mikan  
"Mikan…Mikan"  
"Huh who's that? Manami" said Mikan as she looked around  
"Mikan… let's transform too"  
"No Manami…I can do it by myself and I don't want my disguise to be ruin in front of them" whisper Mikan as she started to get little nervous  
"But"  
"No buts…I can do it" said Mikan as she stood up  
"Mikan"

"Tch so you're not using your Phoenix…how pathetic" said Natsume  
"Whatever…at least I'm fighting by myself unlike you that is not fighting at its own making you worthless" said Mikan as she grinned  
"Why you…you're going to die to hell" said Natsume angrily as he ran very fast and punch her stomach leaving Mikan hit the ground hard. She winced in pain and Natsume just grinned

"Take that back" said Natsume. Mikan glared at him and kicked his stomach hard as he went back while holding his stomach

"Why don't you try making me" said Mikan as she ran towards him with her fist aiming him  
"Bastard never gives up huh" said Natsume as he also ran towards him and was also ready to punch Mikan too. They punch and…

"DAMN" shouted Natsume  
"GRR" Groan Mikan

-BANG

They got hit on the cheek. Both of them, everyone looked at them in shock. They both fall but two people caught Mikan and Natsume as they fainted.

"Thank god…" said the boy  
"Hm…good thing we made it" said the other boy as he was the same height as him

* * *

iCHOgOgRl: So how was it? Will tell me on the review ok!

Natsume: I look hot on that outfit (smrik)

iCHOgOgRl: You sure do

Mikan: (jeallous) HEY!

Hotaru: Mikan, you don't have to be jealous though and beside...selling those picture of him with that was making me rich...care to buy one? Only 100 rabbits?

iCHOgOgRl: Mikan, let me borrow 100 rabbits please?

Mikan: No

iCHOgOgRl: Hotaru, give me one and i'll make Natsume dress as a girl

Hotaru: (eyes glittering) Deal...here you go and thank you for shopping at Hotaru's Photo shop

iCHOgOgRl: YES! HAHAHAHA

Mikan: (sweat dropped) iCHOgO...gRl??

iCHOgOgRl: Eh? Oh sorry for my behavior ( :P) Will please review and here is a sneak peek or the new chapter.

Sneak Peek:

_When she finished transforming she went towards the lake. She stepped on it but she didn't drown but it on top of it. She walks slowly towards her water phoenix and they started to glow blue. Natsume stared at her in surprised and shocked on how beautiful she looks like_

_"She looks like an angel, but...who is she though" thought Natsume as his heart pounded. He placed his hand where his heart was located_


	4. Chapter 3

iCHigOgRl: Hi (cough) everyone! Sorry, that i was sick and couldn't upload it. I'm sorry!

Mikan: iCHigOgRl, are you still sick?

iCHigOgRl: Just a little (cough)...i just have some cough, running noise, and a head ache (cough) (niff-niff) but it's alright...i need to upload this story for them

Hana: You look twice as ugly than before

Mikan: HANA!

Hana: What ugly

iCHigOgRl: ...

Mikan: What did you call me?

Hana: What me to repeat it? UGLY, UGLY, UGLY...

Hotaru: Baka...please review iCHigOgRl story and reminder...

She does not own the **CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR GAKUEN ALICE!**

-Anna holding a sign-

Thank to the people that review my story!

Kimiko-Sakura

dominiqueanne

Amu-chi

princessofcrown101

arya21-(iCHigOgRl: you will know who is the two boys from this chapter so enjoy : )-

flametrisha

Knights' angel

Isaribi-Mai

black sun angel

Isaribi-Mai

* * *

Chapter 4-6:55 pm 

Mikan opened her eyes as she looked around the place. It has white color walls and the ceiling was white as well. She was on a bed with a white blacket over her body.  
"Hmm...what happen" said Mikan as she got up.  
"You fainted…Baka" said the raven hair girl. Mikan eyes widen and ran towards her and hugged her and tears ran down her cheek  
"Oh Hotaru is that you?" said Mikan  
"Duh Baka…can't you tell who's your best friend here" said Hotaru as she let her hugged her. Mikan broked the hug and Mikan smiled  
"I see your still the same Hotaru" said Mikan  
"And I can see you the same too…dressing as a guy again" said Hotaru  
"Yeah" said Mikan and just then two people banged the door opened while the other one was calm with a bored face.  
"MIKAN/MIKAN-CHAN/Dummy" said the trio as the two ran towards her and hugged her, but the other one just went towards to the chair and sat down. Mikan's eyes widen

"Hoshi, Ayaka, and Hana…I can't believe you guys are here" said Mikan as she tears.  
"Yup…I can't believe you're here, One-chan" said Ayaka.  
"Little sis, are you ok" asked Hoshi  
"Yeah" said Mikan as she smiled  
"Dummy" said Hana  
"Idiot" said Mikan  
"Clumsy" said Hana  
"Hey" said Mikan as she grinned  
"Okay stop you guys…so I see you dress as a guy again…Mikan when will you change" said Hoshi as he placed his right palm on his forehead  
"When I feel like it bro." said Mikan  
"-Sigh- Idiot as always" said Hana  
"HEY!" shouted Mikan with anger  
"Anyway how is Manami?" asked Hoshi  
"She is alright…and by the way where is she" asked Mikan  
"She right there" said Hotaru as she pointed at the phoenix sleeping on a chair. Mikan smiled.  
"Mikan" said Hoshi  
"Yes" as Mikan turned around and Hoshi hit her head  
"Ouch…Why you did that for" asked Mikan as she rubbed her head  
"Baka why did you fight with that Hyuuga kid" said Hoshi angrily  
"He started it first" said Mikan as she pouted and Hoshi sigh  
"Idiot you would have died" said Hoshi  
"Ah but I didn't" said Mikan as she smirked  
"You're lucky that his brother and I have saved you guys from falling down" said Hoshi (iCHigOgRl: arya21, that's your answer for your question)  
"Okay sorry there better… Shesh" said Mikan  
"Whatever...hey are you hungry" asked Hoshi  
"YES I NEED FOOD" said Mikan as they sweat dropped  
"Come on one-chan before we'll be late" said Ayaka as she pulled Mikan's sleeve  
"Okay…okay let me get Manami" said Mikan as she walked towards Manami. She woke up and Mikan carried her. She fall asleep again on her arms and he nuzzle in more. Mikan smiled as she walks out following by her best friend, little sisters, and her brother.

"Can we go to my room?" asked Mikan  
"Why?" asked Hoshi  
"Because I need to put Manami in my room; she looks really tired" said Mikan as looked at Manami  
"Hm okay…but we better hurry because I'm really hungry" said Hoshi while holding his stomach with both of his palm as it growls. When they arrived to Mikan's room, the four waited outside for her as Mikan placed Manami on her bed and went to the kitchen and made dinner for Manami. When she was finished, she placed in on the floor and closed the door.

"What took you so long? If there isn't any more seafood at the cafe then i'm going to shoot all of you guys with my upgrade baka gun" said Hotaru as she pump her upgade baka gun and they backed away except Hana since she not scared.

"O-okay guys let's go" said Mikan as they ran towards the cafeteria

-Inside Cafeteria

"FOOD" shouted Mikan as she ran towards to the Special Star Line and wait till it's her turn.  
"That pig" whisper Hana, but Mikan heard it. She ran back and argued with her little sister. Everyone looked at them like a television show.

"Idiot"  
"Pig"  
"Ugly"  
"Slob"  
"Ignorant"  
"Elephant"  
"Hey I'm not an elephant" said Mikan  
"Tell that to the judge" said Hana as she smirked  
"Hey stop you guys and get some food ok" said Hoshi  
"Hm" said Mikan as she walked back to the line. She looked around as she waited in line. She then stopped and spotted a raven hair boy making out with a beautiful girl while both of his hands on her waist as for the girl, her were hands ruffling his hairs. She has pink hair that reaches her mid-shoulder and has purple eyes. She was pretty too, but Mikan was prettier but as a girl of course. Mikan was now disgusted. Natsume saw this and make out with her more furiously as she moaned. Mikan turned and began to look pissed not because they make-out but she remembers the fight she had with him.

"Next" said the robot  
"That bastard" whisper Mikan  
"Next"  
"Can't believe he is making-out with a girl already...arh...feel like lossing my appietite" whisper Mikan  
"NEXT"  
"Huh" said the confusing Mikan as she looked at the robot  
"Can I help you?" asked the robot  
"Oh sorry...uhm can I have ramen that is beef flavor, salad, fruit cup, and white bottle please" said Mikan  
"ID card please" said the Robot as Mikan showed the ID.  
"ID Approve, Here you go Ms. Sakura" said the Robot and everyone looked at her with a confused look  
"MS. SAKURA??" shouted everyone confusingly

"Oh Crud" thought Mikan as she tried to make an excuse

"Eh sorry about that...the headmaster said that one of the teacher had mistaken me as Ms Sakura when it suppose to be Mr. Sakura…hehe" lied Mikan as she rubbed the back of her head while sweat dropping and pray that she won't get caught.  
"Oh" said everyone and they went back to their usual things as Mikan sigh  
"That was close" said Mikan as she grabbed her plate of foods and went to find a table. She spotted one that is empty table and went there but before she went to the empty table, she told her brothers and sisters.

"Hey I'll see you guys in that table ok" said Mikan while pointing at the table. They nodded and she left. She went towards the table but a group of girls block her. Mikan frowned and tried to move aside but didn't work.

"Can i help you?" said Mikan getting impatient  
"Yes, Kaname-kun, can you at less give a kiss and then will won't bother" said Sumire as she went closer to Mikan as she stick her lips up while closing her eyes. Mikan look disgusted and backed away.

"Eh no thanks" said Kaname  
"Oh come on just one please" said Sumire as she pleaded but it didn't work

"This is so not right" thought Mikan as she looked grossed out

"Eh…sorry guys but I'm pretty hungry so it would be nice if yo-"but was cut off as all the girls went towards him with their food and tried to feed him. Kaname saw this and dodged every spoon that was aiming at her mouth.

"Oh Kaname-sama here"  
"No here"  
"Why not tried mines"  
"No me"

"Eh girls STOP" shouted Kaname angrily and they backed away  
"-Sigh- I'm sorry but I'm not interested in any girls right now" said Kaname and some girls went out crying with their heart shattered.

"You have some guts to say that to them" said the raven hair boy

"I know this voice...grrr...that Hyuuga" thought Mikan as she turned around with a pissed face

"Whatever F---ker at less I said nicely unlike someone that shout like a damn garilla" said Kaname as she grinned and he gripped his fist ready for another fight with her, but his girlfriend hold him back

"Natsume-kun, forget it" said the girl as she went in front of Kaname and smile while place her hand in front of them for a handshake. While Kaname eye brow raise up.

"Hi my name is Aimi Cho and sorry about my boyfriend and your name is" asked Aimi. She was the girl that Natsume was making out with. Kaname took her hand and shook while smiling making Aimi blushed and Natsume noticed it and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch her" said Natsume with anger  
"Tch your not the boss of her and remember I'm not interested in any girls right now so buss off and Aimi-chan…my name is Kaname Sakura and it's nice to meet you" said Kaname as she smiled and Aimi blushed again and Natsume clinched his fist. Kaname saw this and smirked

"Aimi let's go" said Natsume and walked out while holding her wrist and she followed but she turned her head and smiled and wave her right hand  
"Bye Kaname" said Aimi  
"Bye" said Kaname  
"One-chan, what happen did we miss something" said Ayaka as she went closer to her sister  
"Nothing just me and Hyuuga argued again…nothing good but I can tell his girl was over me…YUCK but it is fun making him pissed like that HAHAHA" said Mikan as she laughing evilly and they sweat dropped

"WHAT…didn't I said not get fight with him" said the angry Hoshi  
"I didn't fight him I teased him" said Mikan as she sat down and munch on her food. She ate like a pig and they look at her disgusted  
"Damn you dress like a boy and not acting like one" said Hana as she grinned and Mikan glared at her  
"Shut up…I'm starving ok" said Mikan as she started eating more food  
"Come we should eat too" said Hoshi and they nodded and they joined her

After they finish eating it was 8:53 and it's was late.

"Oh no I'm late" said Mikan as she ran towards her room. She went inside and changed into a girl and went outside the lake. When she was there she searched around to see if anyone was anywhere to be found and she smiled. No one was around. She took the black cloak off as a beautiful girl was in front of the lake with a full moon shining bright with a reflection shining at the lake. Just then, Manami flied and landed in the lake where the moon was reflected. It started to glitter around as her feather shines

"Ready" asked Mikan and Manami nodded as Manami started to glow. Mikan closed her eyes and she started to glow.

-Natsume's room-

Natsume opened his eyes when he felt a strong aura coming outside. He sat up and looked around.

"What the Heck?" said Natsume half naked in his bed with a girl next to him.  
"What's wrong Natsume-kun" said the girl with brown hair that reaches to her mid waist and has crimson eyes just like Natsume  
"Hm nothing…I'm going to go out for a walk ok" said Natsume and she nodded and went back to sleep. Natsume changed wearing regular jean, a black shirt with a skull that is burned by fire prints, and black shoes. He grabbed his dorm key and went out. When he went out of the big dorm and saw a blue and white light shined. He went where it came from and his eyes widen of what he witnessed.

-Background changed into under sea water as the moon shine at Mikan-

Mikan transformed into her outfit. Her top was a water print in the middle as it reaches in her mid stomach showing her belly button, she has a water blue skirt that reaches to her mid-thigh and white glitter in the bottom of the skirt tips, she has arms leggings that is see through blue, she wore white and little water blue 3 inches high heel boots, she has a necklace with a egg with a blue phoenix on the side of it and is kind of hugging it but on the side, on her ear, she has two water stones in each other of ear dangling as it shines, as her hair was water blue as it ties up with braids was crossing from two left and on right and some braids on the ponytail, and her eyes was shining blue glittery when the moon shines at her eyes.

When she finished transforming she went towards the lake. She stepped on it but she didn't drown but it on top of it. She walks slowly towards her water phoenix and they started to glow blue. Natsume stared at her in surprised and shocked on how beautiful she looks like

"She looks like an angel" thought Natsume as his heart pounded. He placed his hand where his heart was located

"What the heck? Why is my heart pounding for her?" thought Natsume but he shook it out of his head and stared at her

"Mikan he is watching us" said Manami telepathic in her mind  
"Hm…should I use my teleport Alice to teleport us" asked Mikan  
"I think so…you don't want him to figure you're really a girl do you" said Manami  
"No way…...-sigh- ok here we go….teleportation" said Mikan and they disappear in the air as white glitter flouted around the lake. Natsume was dumbfounded.  
"What the…where they went" said Natsume as he went out of the bush and looked around. Just then, he heard some noise coming from the bushes; Natsume turned where it came from and it was...

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Okay...that should en-...A-A-achooo...uhn (-.-) 

Mikan: -sweat dropped- eh...iCHigOgRl...

iCHigOgRl: yeah

Mikan: I think you should go back to bed and rest me and Natsu-kun and end it okay

Natsume: Who said I'll end it with you strawberry print

Mikan: NATSU-KUN!

iCHigOgRl: Whatever...hey Hotaru...take care of this and I'll give you 150 rabbits

Hotaru: Sure (eyes shining with money sign)

Please review this story, no bad reviews, and thank you for reading her story

Anna: Sorry you guys but boss said no sneak peak since she said it still need some work. I'm sorry! Bye!!


	5. Chapter 4

iCHigOgRl: Hi Everyone! It's good to see you guys again :)

Natsume: Shut up, you are so annoying like that polka dots over there -pointing at Mikan-

Mikan: NATSU-KUN!

iCHigOgRl: At least I'm nice unlike someone that is very impatient, boring, grumpy person...HMP -Turns around with arms crossed in front of my chest-

Hotaru: Let's just get on with this...iCHigOgRl

iCHigOgRl: What's up?

Hotaru: You owe me 150 rabbits remember?

iCHigOgRl: Oh right...Mikan?

Mikan: Yes

iCHigOgRl: Can you do me a favor?

Mikan: Sure, Just name it

iCHigOgRl: Please help me do this intro...well BYE! - Me run off-

Hotaru: Baka...invention number 236

Invention number 236: Yes, Invention number 236 here? What do you need Master Hotaru

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Invention number 236:

It's a robot that help you capture or get someone or something very quick

Only: 12oo rabbits, credit card or check is alright

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Get iCHigOgRl and bring her back here

Invention number 236: Yes Master Hotaru -Run off to get iCHigOgRl

-down stairs-

iCHigOgRl: Oh...Cool a robot

Invention number 236: Master Hotaru was told to get you

iCHigOgRl: WHAT?! No...NO...Get away from me you freaky thing...AHH!!

-up stairs-

Mikan: -Sweat dropped- Okay then, iCHigOgRl **DOES NOT OWN**:

**Gakuen Alice,**

**the Songs,**

**and this Character: Tadase Ikuto**

**Nonoko holding a sign saying:  
**

Thank You for the people that review this story!

**Reviews on Chapter 4**

**dominiqueanne  
**

**arya21 **

**kisami93**

**CrAzikEl911**

** black sun angel**

**Isaribi-Mai**

**Knights' angel**

**Reviews on Chapter 5**

**AnimeLoverXP:** Thanks and yeah your right so i guess i'll just leave it like this :)

**lisettesakura**

**Knights' angel**: Don't worry, i won't emphasize it when they do -it-

**ShinobiShinigami58**

Hana & Ayeka: Despise this story '-' / Enjoy this story! -

* * *

"What are you doing here bastard" said Natsume as he became angry again and had his palm with fire. The person smirked. It was no other than Mikan Sakura or should I say Kaname Sakura 

"Be nice ok, sheesh, what a hot headed person" said Kaname as she walked towards him  
"What do you need" said Natsume as he made the fire disappeared  
"Oh nothing…I'm just wondering around and then I spotted you here" said Kaname as she looked at the lake and the moon. She sat down while Natsume sat beside her. Natsume looked at her as her eyes were blue. Natsume was wondering was the girl was him but then shook his head in disbelief. Mikan looked at him and thought he was some weirdo or so.

"Weirdo" whisper Kaname but Natsume heard her  
"Bastard"  
"Idiot"  
"Pig"  
"Ass Ho"  
"Ass crack"  
"Gay"  
"Polka-Dots" Natsume smirked  
"What?" Kaname said in confuse  
"Seriously…you're a guy and yet you wear Polka dots" said Natsume as he smirked  
"Damn you Hyuuga…I got no time for you, so sayonara" said Mikan as she march angrily towards her dorm. Natsume looked at her as she was quite interested.

"Something is up with person...and i'm going to find out" whisper Natsume as he stares at the moon.

-Next day 7:42 am

"-Yawn- God I'm tired…thanks to that Hyuuga" said Mikan as she looked what time it is…it was 7:42 and she was late  
"AHH I'm late" said Mikan as she went to the bathroom took 2 minutes shower, 20 seconds brushing her teeth, 50 seconds of changing into the guy's uniform

"Wow no wonder this is how guys changes so fast" thought Mikan and she and she grabbed her things and left, but before she left she said bye to Manami that is still sleeping

"Manami" whisper Mikan as she closed the door lightly and speed ahead towards her classroom. When she turned she bump into something or someone…

"Ouch I'm so sorry" said Mikan as she rubbed her butt while her eyes were close  
"Tch watch where you're going Polka-Dots pattern" said the raven hair boy while a girl was clinging at his arm. She was the girl that Natsume slept with and now she has two buttons that is unbutton that shows her cleaves.

"Natsume-kun…who is he…I never saw him before" said girl. She was the girl he slept with yesterday night time.  
"GR…Crack head" said Mikan as she glared at him. He saw this and glared back. As they glared at each other angrily, you can see a thunder ball in between them as they glare really hard waiting till that person loses.

"Why don't you give up Crack head" said Mikan  
"Why don't you bastard" said Natsume  
"You are so stubborn you damn brat" said Mikan  
"Likewise Shorty" said Natsume  
"GR…I had enough I'm going to be late" said Mikan as she ran towards her room. Natsume smirked because he won.  
"Should we go now sweaty pie?" asked the girl  
"Hm let's go Yua" said Natsume and she smiled and cling on his arm again  
"Ok Natsume-kun" said Yua. She is a slut and the flirtiest in the Academy. She loves only Natsume and only him even though she flirts with guys when he is not around.

-Inside Class room-

"Ohayo Mina" said Kaname  
"Ohayo Kaname-kun/Kaname-sama/Kaname/ Sakura-san" greeted everyone. Mikan looked around and search for Hotaru. She ran towards her and hugged her. When she did, Hotaru was about to use her Baka gun, but than a blonde boy came and pushed her.

"Hey" said Kaname as she got up and a look saying Why-did-you-did that for?  
"Why did you hugged my girlfriend" said blonde boy with jealous and angry tone  
"She is my best friend and is it wrong to hug your best friends?" asked Kaname and they gasp and so did the blonde boy, he's eyes widen in shock

"What…did I heard it right…Kaname-sama and the ice queen…best friends" said a girl  
"Yeah I heard it too but I don't believe it…I can't believe an that ice queen has a hot cutie guy as a best friend…I mean she isn't even pretty. To me, she is like full of sh-ts" said a girl as Mikan and the blonde boy glared at her

"SHUT UP DON'T SAY SH-T/BAD THINGS ABOUT HOTARU LIKE THAT SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW AS MUCH AS I DO" shouted Mikan and the blonde boy and they stared at each other as the girls that were saying bad things backed away.

"Hotaru…who is he though and how are you guys best friend?" asked the blonde boy  
"Kaname this is Ruka Nogi my boyfriend and the one I talked about…Ruka this is Kaname Sakura…my best friend when we were little" said Hotaru as she introduce them to each other. Ruka looked at Kaname and she smiled making him blushed for some reason.

"Hi Ruka-pyon" said Kaname and everyone looked at him with a confuse face even Ruka  
"Ruka…pyon" asked Ruka and she nodded  
"It matches you because the bunny you had and pyon means hop right? Is it ok I call you that?" asked Mikan while all the guys thought he was gay or something but all the girl ignore and thought it was cute

"Yeah I guess" said Ruka as he had blush from embarrassment.  
"Okay" said Mikan as she smiled again and all the girl fainted  
"Idiot" whisper Hotaru as she fixing her Baka Gun. Then, 5 people came towards her and a boy with glasses introduced other 5 people including himself.

"Hello…I'm Yu and I'm the school president and this is Anna, Nonoko, Nekome, and Koko" said Yu

"Hello/Hey/What-sup/ Ello" said the four  
"Hey everyone…my name is Kaname Sakura…call me Kaname and it's nice to meet you" said Mikan as she smiled and they all blushed.

"Why am I blushing when he smile…Ah, I'm gay or something?" thought Nekome as he look away blushing  
"He is so dreamy" thought Anna as she blushed more  
"GAH…I can't stop blushing" thought Nonoko as she also blushed more like Anna  
"Damn can't read his mind...oh right, I forgot he has Nullification" thought Koko as he tried to read his mind while trying to hold his blush

"Eh…why your faces is all red your guys…are you guys sick or something" asked Kaname as she placed her palm at their foreheads and they turned really red as Hotaru took some picture of them as her eyes show some money signs.

"I'm rich I'm tell yeah RICH" whisper herself as she took more picture.  
"Eh no were ok, r-right?" asked Anna and they all nodded.  
"Phew…that's good to hear" said Kaname and just than a girl with pink hair and purple eyes ran inside while crying and Natsume and Yua was in the door. Natsume looked disgusted while Yua was grinning.

"Please Natsume-kun don't do this to me" cried Aimi  
"Shut up bi-ch…Natsume doesn't love you…he loves me" said Yua as she looked really pleased. Everyone looked at them and then went back to their things. Mikan was confused at this and just watched.

"Here it goes again" said Nekome and they agreed. Mikan looked at them with a confused face again  
"What are you guys talking about" asked Mikan and Koko sigh  
"It's like this…Natsume has like what 161 girlfriends"  
"162 girlfriends actually" corrected Anna  
"Whatever …162…200 it doesn't matter…Natsume has many girlfriends…so Natsume makes out with them, get them on his bed, and then dumb that person the next day or later, but depends on him…it almost happen everyday" said Koko as he sigh  
"What" said Mikan angrily as she can't believe the Natsume the playboy did that to every girls that he went out with.  
"Well, it's true" said Nonoko feeling bad for Aimi  
"Yeah but still…someone got to teach him a lesson" said Mikan  
"Then why don't you than" said Hotaru  
"W-what…me" asked Mikan as she pointed at her  
"Yeah you…you're the one who brought it up" said Hotaru  
"But…I…well maybe I will then" said Mikan as she walked towards them  
"Wow this is going to be so cool…aye Yu got popcorn" asked Koko  
"Yeah but illusion popcorn" said Yu jokingly  
"Ok that would do, now hurry up" said Koko and Yu sweat dropped as he made an illusion popcorn for him  
"Thanks bud" said Koko as he munch on the illusion popcorn and they all sweat dropped.

-Back to Mikan

"Please Natsume…please you said that you wouldn't leave me but now you are leaving me" cried Aimi and Natsume had enough

"Shut up…I'm used you ok now go away you ugly" said Natsume as he and her girlfriend going to their seat. But then Mikan blocked their way.  
"What do you want" said Natsume emotionless  
"Apologies to her…she deserve it" said angrily Kaname and Aimi looked at Kaname  
"Tch why should I, beside it doesn't concern you" said Natsume as he tried to go pass her but she blocked and placed two hands cross around her chest. Natsume got annoyed and throw fire at her but she used water to protect her and that pissed Natsume more.  
"MOVE" shouted angrily Natsume  
"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIES TO HER" shouted Kaname  
"MOVE…or I'm going to punch you" threaten Natsume  
"Do it then, I'm dare you to" said Kaname. Natsume punch her but then she blocked it as it goes on and on. Just than Narumi came in

"Good morning ever-…NATSUME AND KANAME, stop fighting and take your seats" said Narumi. They stopped and Natsume and Yua went to their seat.  
"Kaname-kun, go to take a seat, now" said Narumi but Kaname didn't went to her seat except she went towards Aimi and handed a hand. Every single girl except Hotaru became jealous. Aimi looked up and eyes widen while Kaname just smiled

"You alright?" asked Kaname and Aimi blushed. She placed her hand on hers and Kaname left her up.  
"Yeah thanks Kaname-kun" said Aimi as she blushed  
"Its al-.." but was cut when Kaname fainted. Everyone eyes widen and shocked.

"KANAME/SAKURA-SAN!" shouted everyone except Natsume and Yua

* * *

Mikan: So did you guys think about it? Will tell us on the Reviews okay? And please...no flames, Thank you! 

Anna: What happen to iCHigOgRl?

Mikan: I don't know i think-cut off-

Invention Number 236: Master Hotaru, here is iCHigOgRl - drop iCHigOgRl on the floor

iCHigOgRl: Owie TT-TT

Hotaru: Now then, Where is my rabbits? -sticking out her palm out-

Mikan: Oh Hotaru, Here - gave the rabbits to Hotaru-

Hotaru: Thank You - Hotaru left-

iCHigOgRl: Thank you so much Mikan :)

Mikan: No it's alright :)

iCHigOgRl: Okay everyone, this the end of the chapter...now please wait so i can put this badges on my body...TT-TT

Nonoko: Enjoy the Sneak Peek that iCHigOgRl left :)

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Man this hat is making my head itchy" said Mikan as she took her cap off and her hair fall gracefully.  
"Much bet-"but was cut of when Ruka came in. Mikan gasp and tried to put her cap but it was too late.  
"Eh Kaname I got you…WTF" said Ruka as he got confused and blushed of the sight. The sun was shining at Mikan as she looks like an angel.  
"Eh…hehehe…Hotaru help me" whisper Mikan to Hotaru  
"Just tell him… he would tell and beside if he does than I just use his pictures and sell it" said Hotaru  
"-sigh- ok …Ruka-pyon…I'm a girl not a boy…I just dress like a boy when really I'm a girl" said Mikan _


	6. Chapter 5

-Next day 7:00 Friday-

Mikan shot her eyes wide open and sat up. She looked around and she was in the hospital again.

"What happen" said Mikan which cause Hotaru woke up

"You fainted again –Yawn-"said Hotaru as Mikan placed her hand on her forehead

"Damn…so what happen yesterday?" asked Mikan

"After you fainted, Narumi brought you to the hospital; then, Aimi wouldn't stop crying…so I hit her with my Baka gun" said Hotaru emotionally and Mikan's jaw dropped anime-styled

"Nani?! Hotaru you're so mean!" said Mikan

"Do you want me to hit you again?" asked Hotaru as she aimed her Baka gun at her. She sweat-dropped and placed two hand in front of her and waved **side to side on disagree** and Hotaru smirked and put her Baka gun away

"Hotaru is sure mean" thought Mikan while itches her head

"Man this hat is making my head itchy" said Mikan as she took her cap off and her hair fall gracefully.

"Much bet-"but was cut of when Ruka came in. Mikan gasp and tried to put her cap but it was too late.

"Eh Kaname I got you…WTF" said Ruka as he got confused and blushed of the sight. The sun was shining at Mikan as she looks like an angel.

"Eh…hehehe…Hotaru help me" whisper Mikan to Hotaru

"Just tell him… he would tell and beside if he does than I just use his pictures and sell it" said Hotaru

"-sigh- ok …Ruka-pyon…I'm a girl not a boy…I just dress like a boy when really I'm a girl" said Mikan

"…"

"Ruka-pyon"

"…."

"Earth to Ruka-pyon"

"….."

"-Sigh-"sigh Hotaru as she grabbed her Baka gun and aimed at Ruka. Mikan covered her eyes and

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"HEY HOTARU…why did you did that" said Ruka as he rubbed his head

"Because you getting me annoyed by not answering her" said Hotaru

"Oh sorry about that…but it's just that you look…" Ruka stopped and blushed more as Hotaru took more pictures. She didn't care since it's her best friend. She trusted her

"That I look beautiful huh" said Mikan as she giggle and Ruka blushed 1ooo shade.

"Y-yeah" whisper Ruka

"Oh yeah…forgot to tell you that my REAL name is Mikan Sakura not Kaname but call me Kaname when were with the others but if no one is here except my family and Hotaru than call me Mikan okay" said Mikan as she smiled and he nodded. Just than, Mikan forgot to tell Hotaru something

"Hotaru…I forgot to tell you my other Alice" said Mikan and they looked at her

"Than what is it" said Hotaru

"Other than Nullify and water I also has Copying/Erase/Stealing/ and Sealing Alice" said Mikan and their jaw dropped anime style

"I heard of that Alice…it's really unique…many people wanted that kind of Alice because it said that you can copy and stealing as many Alice as you want" explained Hotaru

"Than how many Alice do you have Mikan" asked Ruka and Mikan started to think how many Alice did she copied. She never used the stealing Alice except one time but it was an accident.

"Eh…I think Fire, Earth, Thunder, Wind, Mind reading, Levitation, Illusion, Wish Alice, Control Alice, Living Alice, and Death Alice…but I never even use death alice so don't worry" said Mikan and they were shocked on how many alice she has.

"Wow Mikan-chan you have so many" said Ruka

"Hehehe…thanks" said Mikan as she looked around for the clock to see what time it is, but none so she asked

"So what time is it" asked Mikan

"It's 7:25 am why" asked Ruka and her eyes widen

"AHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE" said Mikan as she got up the bed. Mikan was going back and forth, side to side without stopping. Hotaru got enough and shot her with her Baka Bazooka.

-Baka Bazooka-#275

It makes a power shot when it aims their head. When they get hit they'll faint for few seconds and remember nothing

BIG BAKA

Mikan fainted and they went closer.

"How long does it take for her to recover" asked Ruka

"Few seconds" said Hotaru

5

4

3

2

1

"Huh mommy" said Mikan as she opened her eyes and Ruka sweat dropped

"Idiot" was all Hotaru said

"What happened" said Mikan

"I hit you with my Baka Bazooka because you wouldn't stop from going everywhere. Today is a free day because what of what happen to you Sunday we'll have Festival" said Hotaru

"Oh really…cool" said Mikan

"Baka…let's go to Central town…I need to buy some things" said Hotaru as she stood up

"Wait what's a Central town" asked Mikan

"-Sigh- I'll show you if you come" said Hotaru as Mikan stood up from the floor and followed her. Little did she know that a certain person was spying on her.

"Hm so Kaname Sakura is Mikan Sakura eh" said the man with a white mask. He disappeared with black smoke covered him.

-Back to Mikan

"Kaname where's your partner" asked Ruka

"Huh partner…oh you mean that crack head" said Mikan

"Kaname please don't be harsh to Natsume…he sometime cold but inside he is really nice" said Ruka

"I doubt about that" said Mikan

"Mikan you know that you can't go Central town with us without your partner" said Hotaru

"What….fine…I'll go find him" said Mikan as she went to look for him

"You think they'll be alright" asked Ruka

"Hm" said Hotaru

-Back to Mikan

"Where that crack head went" mumble Mikan to herself. She walked and walked and then spotted a raven hair boy sitting under the Sakura tree reading his manga book.

"Ah ha" said Mikan as she ran towards him.

"Hyuuga" said Mikan emotional as he looked at her and frowned

"What Polka Dots Bastard" said Natsume as he went back reading his manga book

"Perverted Bastard…-breath in and out- Can you come with me to Central Town since we are partners" said Mikan

"No" said Natsume without looking at her

"Please"

"No"

"I do anything" said Kaname as she covered his mouth and he grinned

"Anything" said Natsume said again as he stood up while holding the manga book on his left hand

"-Sigh-yes anything" said Mikan and Natsume grinned

"Okay …I'll go if…


	7. Chapter 6

iCHigOgRl: Hi everyone!-sigh- Finally i finish editing it! And today is FRiDAY! WOOH!

Natsume: Shut up you annoying noise girl!

iChigOgRl: Shut up you bother some brat!

Natsume: ...

Hotaru: Nice

iCHigOgRl: -peace sign- Yeah! 1 Point for iCHigOgRl, 0 point for Natsume

Everyone: -sweatdropped- baka

iCHigOgRl: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Everyone (except Natsume and Hotaru): N-nothing

iCHigOgRl: Good...Youchi take it away!

Youchi: iCHigOgRl does not own...

**Gakuen Alice**

**The songs**

**and the this Character: ****Tadase Ikuto**

Take this away Baka (Mikan)

Mikan: HEY! 

Holding a poster:

**Thank You to the people that review the last chapter!**

_dominiqueanne_

_kisami93_

_mangaluver123_

_akerue_

_mitsu-miyu-tiff_

_princessofcrown101_

_sakurapetal246_

_black sun angel_

_-KuroTenshi11-_

_animecrazyy_

Everyone:** ENJOY!**

* * *

"Okay …I'll go if…you are my slave for a day, and you have to do what I say" said Natsume as he smirked in his planned and Mikan jaw dropped anime-style.

"W-WHAT" shouted Kaname with little anger

"You heard me or I'm not going with you" said Natsume

"W-whatever" said Kaname in defeat

-Back at the bus stop

"What's taking them so long" said Hotaru getting impatient for waiting for them for 30 minutes

"-Sweat drop- Eh Hotaru calm down" said Anna

"Shut up or I'll shout you with this" said Hotaru while holding her Triple Baka Gun and them all backed away and sweat dropped and shake their heads

"Good now than…WHERE IS SHE?" shouted the impatient Hotaru.

"There they are!" exclaimed Yu while pointing at the two. Mikan was running and Natsume was dragged by her.

"Sorry where late" said Kaname as she tried to catch her breath

"It's okay we forgive you" lie Hotaru as she fake smiled while they thought it was kind of creepy

"Oh really Hotaru?" said Kaname as she was about to hug her but than

"NOPE" said Hotaru as she aimed the triple Baka gun at her and shot her

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"AHH" shouted Kaname as she flew and so did Natsume because Mikan didn't let him go remember?

"Itai" said Kaname but she was on top of something or someone. Mikan eyes widen as she looked who was beneath him. He stared down at her brown orb that turned ocean blue out of nowhere while she stared at his crimson orbs.

"His eyes…it's so… red" thought Mikan

"His eyes…I sworn I saw it brown but when you look up close its ocean blue…he reminds me of that girl" thought Natsume

"HEY HURRY UP OR YOU WANT ANOTHER HIT" shouted Hotaru and they blushed and stood up

"What it Polka dots Bastard" said Natsume as he walked

"Shut up… and my name is Kaname Sakura get it straight…bone head" Kaname whisper on the last two last words and thought Natsume didn't heard it but Natsume did and he twitch a little but no one saw it.

"Idiot"

"Freak"

"Annoying brat"

"Old man"

-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"HOTARU/IAMI" shouted both of them

-Central town

"Okay guys meet us here at the bus stop in 1 hour okay" said Anna and they nodded and left

Mikan went around and saw a store. She was wondering what is it since there were lots of people lining up so she asked.

"Uhm excuse me but what are people lining up for" asked Mikan

"Oh there lining up for Fluff puff it's very delicious…it's like cotton candy but better" said the man

"Oh I see…thank you" said Mikan

"You should try some" said the man

"Hm…sure I'll just wait for my turn then" said Mikan. 10 minutes had past and she now was next.

"One box please" said Mikan

"Here you go miss…that would be 100 rabbits please" said the man

"Here you go" said Mikan as she gave the rabbits to him

"Thank you sir and have a nice day" said the man. Mikan got her box of fluff puff and moved a little. A young boy went towards and said…

"One box please" said a young boy

"I'm sorry, but I gave the last one to that sir there" said the man and the kid frown. Mikan felt bad and smiled.

"Here want to share some with me?" asked Kaname and the boy just looked at her and nodded. They sat on the bench and started to munch on the fluff puff.

"Hmm…it's very delicious" said Kaname

"Hn"

"You know you remind me of someone…oh I know that Bastard Natsume Hyuuga" said Mikan and the boy eyes widen

"Do you know him" Mikan asked and he nodded

"His is my brother…I'm Youchi Hyuuga" said the boy. Youchi the second last of the Hyuuga family, he has grey hair and green eyes

"Oh I see…well I'm Kaname Sakura" said Kaname

"No, you're not" said Youchi

"What are you talking about?" Said Kaname confusingly

"Because…you're Mikan Sakura the pop star princess" said Youchi as Kaname eyes widen

"Don't tell me he notice me already?" thought Kaname nervously

"What? You must be lying…I mean she is a girl…I'm a boy" said Kaname

"Nope…you're the one that is lying about your identity" said Youchi and that shocked Mikan

"Yeah…your right I am…but don't tell no one please" begged Mikan while Youchi nodded and Mikan smiled and gave him a hug

"Well it's late I got to go…do you want to come since will meet your brother later anyway right?" asked Kaname and he nodded. Mikan carried him and walked. Everyone thought it was his son when they passed by.

"Wow, isn't that cute?" said a young girl

"Yup, but too bad he has a son…I mean if he is single, I would have hit on him" said the other girl and Mikan sweat dropped

"How can I be his father is I don't even look like him… do I?" thought Kaname as she sweat dropped more. Few minutes had past and they made it. She found them waiting for her so she hurry up a little.

"Hey Hyuuga, your little brother is here" said Kaname. Natsume turned and grabbed his brother wrist and carried him and glared at Kaname

"Don't touch my brother with your idiotic germs Polka-Dots" said Natsume and they laughed except Hotaru and Youchi

"Damn you Hyuuga at less I'm nice to share Fluff puff with him" said Kaname as she was pissed.

"Great now you feed my little brother with poison" teased Natsume

"Shut up Crack head"

"Loud mouth"

"Stubborn"

"Ugly"

"Old Man"

"Shut up…you guys are getting me annoyed" said Youchi and they looked at him

"I'm tired" said Youchi as he fall asleep in Natsume's arm

"Aw Yo-chan look so cute when he is asleep" thought Mikan as she stared at him

"Come on everyone, let go" said Nekome

"OKAY!" exclaimed everybody except Natsume, Mikan, and Hotaru. They went inside the bus as they bus drove them towards the high school dorm. It was few minutes only, they made it and everyone got out one by one. Everyone was tired but they had fun. Youchi woke up and eyes widen as he looked everywhere. Natsume was looking at him. Youchi was still in Natsume's arm. He jumped off from his arm and looked around, but couldn't find what he was looking for and frown. Natsume went towards him and place his palm on his left shoulder as Youchi looked up.

"I forgot to say thanks to ni-chan" said Youchi

"Save it for tomorrow, but now it's late and you need some sleep" said Natsume and Youchi nodded. They were about to walk but Natsume stopped as he sense something coming. He knew what this aura was and knew who is it.

"Youchi, you go ahead and take care" said Natsume

"Alright oni-chan, I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Youchi

"Hm" said Natsume as Youchi smiled

"Good Night Oni-chan" said Youchi as he ran towards the guys dorm. When he was gone, Natsume turned towards where that aura was and it was at the sakura tree.

"Come out NOW!" said Natsume and a person was right behind him already in a flash. He was wearing a white masked with many controlling device.

"Good Job, Black Cat" said the man

"Shut up Persona! What do you want?" asked Natsume with anger

"You have a mission" said Persona as he gave him a folder and disappeared. Natsume clenched the folder with his hand with anger

"Damn you Persona" whisper Natsume as he left

* * *

iCHigOgRl: So what do you guys think? Excellent...Good...Bad...Poor? Well review and tell me and i'll try to fix and remember don't message me because i don't know how to find it and reply you guys back

Natsume: What an idiot...can't even find the message that they sent you

iCHigOgRl: Yes I'm an idiot for not doing that...(tears) WAH!

Mikan: Natsu-kun, don't say that...

Natsume:...

Mikan: Natsu-kun.?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: WAHH! (tearing too) Natsume is mad at me too

Hotaru: Baka...please review and enjoy this sneak peek

_Sneak Peek:_

_Knock –Knock _

_"Come in" said Narumi. Mikan opened the door and went in. She closed the door and faced them. Her eyes widen and than _

_-Bang _

_"MIKAN" shouted the trio as they attack Mikan on the ground_

iCHigOgRl: Sorry if it's not much _Sneak Peek_, but i didn't want to ruined the surprise :)


	8. Chapter 7

iCHigOgRl: Hey-Hey Everyone! This chapter is a bit longer so please enjoy it :)

Mikan: Nothing to say

Natsume:...(lifted a bit at Mikan's skirt)

Mikan: NATUSME!

Natsume: What Black lacy? (smirked)

Mikan:(hit Natsume's head) HENTAI!

Natsume: OUCH! Loud Mouth

Mikan: HEY!

Hotaru: Bakas...please enjoy this chapter and please review...

Narumi: iCHigOgRl sadly does not own 

**GAKUEN ALICE**

**THE SONGS**

Aimi holding a board

**THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**mangaluver123**

**darkflameliah010**

**AnimeLoverXP**

**Midnight-Moonlight-Gal**

**Hageshii-Ichigo**

**kisami93**

**sakurapetal246**

**akerue**

**mitsu-miyu-tiff**

**sherea**

**animecrazyy**

**dominiqueanne**

**bpqq **

_**-Enjoy!**_ (-Chu)

* * *

**-Next day morning 8:00 A.M.**

"Ohayo everyone" said Kaname as she walked in with a friendly smile making the fan girl sqeeled

"GOOD MORNING KANAME-SAMA" shouted the girls in Kaname fan club while Mikan sweat dropped. 

"Good morning Kaname-kun" said Aimi

"Good morning Aimi-chan" said Kaname as she smiled then Aimi blushed. Kaname searched around and saw Natsume and Yua seating down making out with each other. Kaname look disgusted and went towards her seat. Then, Narumi came in wearing a girl dress with flowers around it

"OMG" shouted all of them except the 4

"What? Don't you like it?" asked Narumi as he spins around

"NO" shouted them

"-sweat drop- Eh…well anyway I just want to say today is a free day since tomorrow is the Festival and we have a special guest coming can you guys guess?" said Narumi and Everyone started to shouted out loud name

"Yuria…"

"Kuribayashi minami" 

"Michael Simpson" – Everyone sweat drop

"No it's MIKAN SAKURA" shouted Narumi and they cheered except 5 people. Ruka petting his rabbit, Hotaru fixing her Baka gun, Natsume was still making out with Yua and Mikan…well…she punched the table and the desk broke. The table split into half. Everyone look at her and shock. 

"Narumi…let's have a little talk outside" said Kaname as she grabs the dress collar and pulled him outside and slammed the door behind her back 

**-Outside the classroom**

"What do you mean I'm going to sing in the Festival…no one didn't even told me about this" said Mikan angrily 

"Well it's a surprise and come on...they won't find out…please do it for them" begged Narumi while Mikan sigh

"I don't have a choice do I? "asked Mikan 

"Nope" said Narumi as he smiled

"Fine, but did you brought my band" asked Mikan

"Yup there on their way" said Narumi

"Fine than I'll do this concert but you owe me big time" said Mikan

"Yes Mikan-chan" said Narumi as he left

"Oh crud...What am I going to do" thought Mikan as she frowned while she walks back inside the room. Everyone look at the door and saw a drowsy Kaname

"What happen to you" asked Hotaru while raising her eye brow as Mikan came closer and whisper something 

"Hm…did he brought the band too" said Hotaru 

"Yeah, Narumi Sensei said that they are on their way now" said Mikan as she sat on the table

"_Kaname Sakura please come the teacher lodge thank you_" said the speaker

"Huh…what do they want now" said Kaname as she got off the table and walked outside but before she was near the door she was cut when Natsume and Yua went ahead of her that make her got pushed back a little. She got pissed and yelled

"Hey CRACK HEAD….you can be at least be nice except being a crack head" said Kaname angrily and Natsume just smirked

"Tch it's not my fault that you're slow" Natsume teased and left, but before he left she swear she saw Yua wink at her. She shivered and went to the teacher lodge. 

**-Inside the teacher lodge**

Knock –Knock

"Come in" said Narumi. Mikan opened the door and went in. She closed the door and faced them. Her eyes widen and then

**Bang!!**

"MIKAN" shouted the trio as they attack Mikan on the ground

"Hey guys" said Mikan

"Hey there Mikan…I see dress as a guy huh" said Atsuo 

"Yup and call me Kaname ok" said Mikan

"Why name changed" asked Kaito

"Because I want to be a guy here...now then... WOULD YOU GUYS BE kind AND GET OFF BEFORE I'M GOING TO BE SERVE AS PANCAKES!" shouted Mikan and they stood up and helped her get up

"Mood swings" said Haru

"Yup" said Kaito

"Shut up" said Mikan getting annoyed

"She always like that so don't blame her" said Atsuo 

"HEY! I SAID SHUT UP" said Mikan as she got pissed and used her fire Alice to burn their pants. They screamed and asked Mikan to stop and she did.

"HEY" said Haru

"What was that for? You was about to burn us to ashes" said Atsuo

"Yeah" said Kaito 

"I said shut up and you guys didn't listen so I have to used my fire Alice to make you listen and it worked so good job boys" said Mikan while she smiled

"By the way…what's your alice?" asked Mikan

"Oh almost forgot…ahem…my alice is Weather change" said Kaito

"Mine is Boosting Alice" said Haru

"And my is Girl Pheromone" said Atsuo as he smirked

"What…Girl pheromone…to tell you the truth I like theirs better" said Mikan while pointing at Kaito and Haru as they high fived

"Ha I told you she wouldn't like it now pay us 5 bucks" said Haru

"Damn" said Atsuo as he gave Haru and Kaito 5 bucks. Mikan was just confused

"Huh…WHAT you guys were betting weather I like Atsuo alice" said Mikan angrily and they nodded

"YUP" said the trio

"Well anyway…Mikan what song are you going to sing" asked Kaito 

"Uhm…I don't know…I think 'Look at me' would do it…what you think" said Mikan

"Hm I guess" said Kaito

"Ok than let's practice since the festival is tomorrow" said Haru

"Hm..." said Mikan

"Well then, you will going need some side effect right, Mikan?" asked Hotaru and they backed away in surprise

"Where did you come from Imai?" asked Kaito

"It's doesn't matter so answer my question Mikan do you?" asked Hotaru again

"Hm…surprise us with your work and if it goes good, we'll pay you 5000 rabbit" said Mikan and Hotaru has money sign around her

"Deal" said Hotaru as she left making their side affect

"Mikan what are we going to wear though?" asked Haru and than Hotaru came back again and backed away again. 

"How the heck did she does that…maybe I should" thought four of them

"Don't ask how I did that" said Hotaru

"Is she a mind reader now" thought four them and they backed away further

"So got no clothes to wear huh…well I help if you pay me 1000 more rabbits " said Hotaru

"Fine…here is the 6000 rabbit" said Mikan as she handed the rabbits at her as she grinned and left in a thunder speed.

'Wow she is sure fast" said Atsuo

"Yup" said Kaito as he agreed 

"Ok than...should we begin practicing now? Since Tomorrow is the festival" said Haru getting bored

"You're so impatient Haru…why don't you ever grow up" said Mikan as she cross her arms around her chest

"Shut up" said Haru as he turned around while he looked away

"He's right we should" said Kaito

"Hm…ok so got the things" said Mikan and they nodded

"But wait…where are we going to practice at?" asked Atsuo and they place their index finger in their chin and BING.

"HOW ABOUT MIKAN'S ROOM?" asked the two at the same time

"W-WHAT?" shouted the shocking Mikan

"Yes…that's a great idea since your room is big" said Kaito

"But you didn't see my room before" said Mikan

"Narumi told us you're a special star so you should get a big room" said Haru

"W-well yeah b-but what about Kaito room" said Mikan

"Nope…my room is always a mess" said Kaito

"Well w-what about Haru" said Mikan trying to get herself out

"Sorry…but my room is still a mess from un packing my things" lied Haru 

"W-what….than Atsuo" said Mikan

"Sorry, but my room stinks" lied Atsuo as for Kaito and Haru started to whisper

"Hey do you know why his room stinks?" whisper Haru to Kaito

"No. Why?" asked Kaito but in whisper tone

"Because it always comes from his ass" whisper Haru and they started to laugh, but then Atsuo heard them and crunch his fist.

"W-what did you guys say" said Atsuo coldly as they were not going to see the light again and they gulped and backed away

"Uh...Uh…nothing oh mighty great one" said Haru

"Tch…Yeah that's right i'm the mighty one alright" said Atsuo

"Yeah mighty my ass" whisper Kaito and Atsuo glared at him and he glared back

"Hey guys stop…we should rehearse now….sigh…I guess we have to do it in my room, come on let's go…we got lots of work to do" said Mikan as she walked away following by the trio but Atsuo and Kaito still having their glaring contest. Mikan stopped and turned at them with her hands on her hips.

"Will you guys stop it?" asked Mikan

"No"

"Okay than…I can't stop you but I can tell Hotaru about you two kiss" said Mikan as she grinned and they glared at her

"Oh you wouldn't and it was an accident because of someone" said Atsuo as he glared at Haru as he sweat dropped

_Flashback_

_"Hey you guys let's play spin the bottle?" asked Mikan and three people smirked_

_"Okay" said the trio as they sat on a circle and placed the bottle in the middle and spin it. As the bottle goes around and around the trio was having some thinking ot do._

_**"I hope me and Mikan will kiss"**_ thought Kaito

_**"It better be me, if not, i'm going to strangle whoever kiss her" **_thought Atsuo

_**"Hm...(Smirk)" **_thought Haru 

_When the was almost about to stop, Haru went and get a drink._

_"Hey Haru, come back, it's almost about to stop spinning" said Mikan_

_"Hold up, I'm just getting something to drink" said Haru as he went to the kitchen and got something to drink and hurry back but when it stopped it landed to Atsuo and Atsuo grinned while Kaito frowned. Mikan and Atsuo was about to kiss but Haru tripped causing Kaito to move in front of Mikan making Atsuo and Kaito kiss. Everyone eyes widen while Haru laughed. They broke the kiss and backed away. Kaito got up and went to the kitchen to rinse his mouse while Atsuo went up going straight to the bathroom and used a toothbrush and brush everywhere in his mouth. _

_End Of Flashback _

"Try me"

"Damn she is like Imai" said Kaito

"What do you think? They're best friend" said Atsuo

"Fine" said both of them as Mikan grinned

"Ok let's go" said Mikan as they went to her room and practice

**-next day 7:30 PM**

-Back stage-

"Okay guys ready?" asked Mikan while wearing a mask

"Yeah/let's go/party time" said the trio

"1 minute till you guys start" said the manager

"Get ready" said Mikan

-Front stage- 

"Hey everyone...okay everyone having fun?" asked Narumi and they screamed yes

"Okay everyone…now hope you enjoy this and have a good time everyone…now let's welcome MIKAN SAKURA AND THE WATER PHOENIX" shouted Narumi and the crowded screamed

CURTENS UP

"Hello everyone" said Mikan as she smiled and they shouted complement on how she looks

"MIKAN-SAMA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL"

"MIKAN-CHAN YOUR OUTFIT IS SOO CUTE"

"PLEASE GOT OUT WITH ME"

"NO ME"

"PICK ME"

-Mikan outfit: 

Top: black tube top with a phoenix print on the middle with a jean mini jacket

Bottom: a jean skirt that is the mid thigh

Others: she wore a black high heel boot that is 3 inches, she wore two silver hoops and her hair was tie in a ponytail with braids and a black mask with blue glitter on the sides

-Guys outfit:

Top: Navy blue shirt with a blue phoenix print

Bottom: Baggy jeans

Shoes: blue and white Jordan

Others: black mask

"Okay everyone it's fun to be here today I hope you enjoy this song its call 'Look at me' ENJOY EVERYONE" said Mikan but shouted in the two last words

"Breath in and out…you can do it …I hope Manami doesn't comes out" thought Mikan as she closed her eyes. Mikan opens her eyes. Mikan nodded a little to signal them to start. Atsuo saw this and started the drums with Haru and Kaito started the guitars. Mikan breathe in and out and opened her month to start. Everyone was quiet waiting for them start. While a raven hair boy that is sitting on a table with a girl with a brown hair girl sitting on his lap. The girl was kissing his neck while the boy is looking at Mikan carefully.

"That girl…she looks familiar and the band name…hmm" thought Natsume as he is getting little suspicious (He never seen Mikan Sakura but heard about her)

"Futari de aruite

kaerimichi doki

kodou tomerarezu

fusaketeru furishita

doushite kiki ga kogenai no?

Konna Ni mo mune ga itai

wakatteru keredo

kakusenai, tomerarenai

nande ne, anata no kotoba ga

mune WO shimitsukeru

kidzuite kokoro no naka WA mada kurikaesu dake

soba Ni isasete

mitsumeru shinzen ga

atsukumeru ikenai

Dou sureba ii no?

oshiete yo kami-sama

moshimo yurusareru no nara

yume ni mita you ni

sotto kono mune tobikomi

hanarenai, moworidotto

onegai, watashi wo mitsumeta

motto maasugu ni

ienai kotoba ga mata hitotsu, setsunai kukieta

dakishimetai de

doushite kiki ga kogenai no?

konna ni mo mune ga itai

wakatteru keredo

kakusenai, tomerarenai

nande ne, anata no kotoba ga

mune wo shimitsukeru

kidzuite kokoro no naka wa mada kurikaesu dake

onegai, watashi wo mitsumeta

motto maasugu ni

ienai kotoba ga mata hitotsu, setsunai kukieta

soba ni isasete"

Mikan ended her songs as she closed her eyes and smiled

"Not bad" thought Natsume as he was impress of her voice

"AHHH…MIKAN-SAMA!"

"MIKAN…MIKAN…MIKAN"

"WATER PHONIEX…WATER PHOENIX"

"Thank you everyone and I hope you like the songs" said Mikan as she smiled and the crowd became louder

"Sorry to say but that was all for today" said Mikan as they wined

"But we'll sign some autograph ok" said Mikan and they screamed again

"Okay it's time for us to run see you guys bye" said Mikan as she waved goodbye

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well that went well right? Please review about this story and tell me about weither you like it ok

Haru: Hey thanks for letting us be in this chapter

Atsuo: Yeah thanks (Smile)

iCHigOgRl: (blushed) you welcome

Kaito: Atsuo, don't you use your alice on her

Atsuo: So what?

Mikan: WHAT!? You're using your alice on my 'sister' again!

Atsuo: No why would i?

Mikan: sigh- please Review and take a look at this sneak peek

_Sneek Peek:_

_"He smells really nice and… (Ba-Dome) What the heck? Why am I feeling this way…Oh shit…my hands is on his chest…well…too tell you the truth…his chest feels very muscular…wait WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY? Erase…Erase…but his face looks so handsome and his hair...It looks so soft…FUCK…DAMN!! GOT TO FORGET" thought Mikan as she blushed and then stare at his eyes more _

iCHigOgRl:Well that's it and sorry for the bad language and yes i'm bad...hehe XD anyway BYE-BYE everyone see you again next friday!

Everyone: BYE (except Natsume) 


	9. Chapter 8

iCHigOgRl: Hi Everyone! I know it's early and i know it's a good thing to you guys...the reason why i update it early is because i'll be busy this friday and the weekends making me no time to update it that time so i guess i'll just update it now.

Mikan: And please read iCHigOgRl new story **_Princess, Please Return to me_** that was just new yesterday and updated already

iCHigOgRl: I was kind of disapointed that many people didn't review at the last chapter and it was even longer than any chapters in this story, but it was alright :)

Mikan: Yeah, cheer up iCHigOgRl

iCHigOgRl: Aw, thank you Mikan-cahn (gave a big hug)

Mikan: iCh-i-gO-gRl-...can't...breath

iChigOgRl; Oh? (let go) sorry (sweat dropped)

Mikan: (breathing really hard) it's alright

iCHigOgRl: ehehe...Kaito can you take it away

Kaito: Sure, iCHigOgRl does not own

**GAKUEN ALICE,**

**GAKUEN ALICE'S CHARACTERS,**

**THE SONGS,**

**AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS**

iCHigOgRl: Thank you Kaito

Kaito: No Problem

iCHigOgRl: Okay Atsuo and Haru take care of the rest

Atsuo and Haru: Alright ( with a thumbs up)

Atsuo and Haru holding a big board

**THANK YOU TO THE REVIEW FROM THE LAST CHAPTER :)**

mangaluver123

kazuki kono

mitsu-miyu-tiff

akerue

LOLgirl123

Blackcat xoxo

dominiqueanne

Squirrelie102

kenish1406

Ps: Happy that you guys Love it :)) (big smile)

* * *

**-Back stage-**

"Sign autograph?" asked Kaito confusingly

"Yup! Narumi asked" said Mikan

"Aw, but I wanted to look around and have some fun" said Kaito disappointedly

"Aw...cheer up Kaito, we can go later okay?" said Mikan as she smiled for him and he blushed while Atsuo mumbled because he was jealous while Haru just grinned

"Is it me or is Kaito is getting hot in here" said Haru and Kaito glared with Mikan confused

'W-what…Haru...you think Kaito is hot? Are you gay?" asked Mikan and they fell down anime-style. Haru went towards her and hit her head

"OUCH! What was that for?" said Mikan angrily as she rubbed her head

"Idiot it was an expression…I'm saying that Kaito is blushing" said Haru and Mikan has a confusing face again

"Huh blushing…you sick" Mikan asked Kaito and he blushed more

"Idiot" whisper Haru

"Hey…hey let's go before it get's mushy again" said Atsuo as he can't take it anymore. Haru notice this and grinned again

"Aw is Atsuo jealous that little Mikan likes Kaito more" said Haru

"HEY" shouted Mikan and Atsuo

"Hey…shouldn't we go and sign autograph" asked Kaito

"Oh yeah…almost forgot. Come on let's go" said Mikan as she dragged the trio. They went outside where their seats are. They sat down and waited for people in line. They felt an earthquake coming towards them and they backed away little. Suddenly, they knew it was their fans, Mikan was little scared while Kaito and Haru hugged each other and Atsuo was just smirking

"**MIKAN-SAMA**!" shouted the boys

"**ATSUO/HARU/KAITO-KUN!**" shouted the girls

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" shouted them except Atsuo that is smirking

"**CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!**" shouted them

"ONE AT A TIME PLEASE" said the security that is trying to hold them back a little. The fan went into four lines, Atsuo, Mikan, Kaito, and Haru. Mostly the line was Mikan and Atsuo because Mikan is the main goal of the Water Phoenix and Atsuo was because of his Alice. After the signing autograph, they changed into different clothes that make them comfortable and went out to check out the festival. They were having fun with each other, but still getting chased by fans. Mikan was teased from Haru and Mikan used her thunder on Haru as he ran around to cool his butt down while it made Kaito and Atsuo laughed.

"Hey let's go inside there" said Haru as he pointed at the haunted house and the trio smirked as they looked at Mikan that is now shivering. She never did like Haunted House not even one because one time she went inside one at the amusement park and she almost fainted because someone scared her and it's not even a monster, ghost, or anything scary, it was a person that lost their way and was asking her where is the exit.

"So Mikan…you dare?" asked Haru "Unless you're scared"

"N-n-n-o, i-i'm… not s-scared…l-let's g-g-o t-than" stuttered Mikan as she trying not to be scared and trying her best not to stuttered as they four of them walked inside the Haunted House. Little did they know that someone was looking at them.

"Natsume-kun, can we go inside?" asked Yua and Natsume nodded as they went inside. The four was walking around while the trio was laughing at Mikan screaming around. When they kept on walking, they spotted an old lady

"Excuse me, but can you one of you guys carry me over there" asked the old lady as she pointed right at the left corner

"Hey Atsuo…I think you can take care of this since you like woman so much" Haru teased Atsuo while he glared at him

"I like gorgeous girls not an old hag. Why don't you, Haru" said Atsuo

"No you...I asked you first" said Haru

"I asked you second" said Atsuo

"Why don't we just walk away since Mikan can't stop screaming and shivering" said Kaito as he looked at Mikan feeling a little pity for and the two of them agreed

"Okay let's go then" said Haru as they walked

"I asked nicely and this is what I get…you guys are going to give me a ride...NOW" said the old lady as her eyes turned red and started to chase them.

"**AHHHHH!**" shouted the trio. Mikan ran towards them to see what's going when they pointed at the old lady that was behind her. Mikan turned around and saw a scary old lady running at their direction. Mikan turned pale and then...

"**AHHHH! AN UGLY OLD LADY!AAAHH!!AHHH!!**" shouted Mikan as she ran in super speed not wondering where she was going at-least not where the lady was heading to

"**MIKAN/MIKAN-CHAN**!" shouted the trio as they tried to find her but couldn't but at least they ran away from the old lady

**-Back to Mikan-**

**-Mikan's Pov.-**

When I was running away from that scary looking old lady not knowing where I was running, damn, I was scared to death. You shouldn't have seen her face. It was dead on scary. As I ran and ran, I bumped into something or someone and then I landed on my butt. Ouch! That hurts! I rubbed my butt as I opened my right eye and saw…

**-End of Pov.**

Before...

**-Natsume's Pov.**

As I walk with this slut into the Hunted House, a ghost came out of nowhere about and scared that slut ran away. Finally! She was getting my annoyed, but at least she is gone for now. I walked and walked when something or someone ran into me…it was that singer…Mikan Sakura

**-End of Natsume's Pov.**

"Sorry about this sir. I was kind of lost an-…Nat-su-me?" said Mikan softly

"How you know my name" asked Natsume

"Uhm…I heard you from other" said Mikan

"Hm…weird for a pop star princess would wonder around this place" teased Natsume

"Hey! It is not my fault it my band…they made me" said Mikan as she pouted and Natsume thought it makes her cute, but shook his head. Mikan was wondering what wrong with him with suddenly the wall on the side started to fall right at him. Mikan saw this and so she did one thing and pushed him as the wall fell down as the rock scattered on the floor as Natsume eyes widen and so was Mikan. Her noise was touching his as for their lip was 6 centimeter away from each other and Natsume had his hands on her waist while hers' was on his chest. They stared at each other for a while. She can smell his scent it was an expensive clone, to her it smell really good. It calms her down while Natsume smelled her scent. It was strawberry and it was his favorite fruit and it also calms him down too.

"He smells really nice and… (Ba-Dome) What the heck? Why am I feeling this way…Oh shit…my hands is on his chest…well…too tell you the truth…his chest feels very muscular…wait WHAT THE FUCK(Me:sorry) DID I SAY? Erase…Erase…but his face looks so handsome and his hair...It looks so soft…FUCK(Me: Sorry again)…DAMN!! GOT TO FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID" thought Mikan as she blushed and then stare at his eyes more

"Her scent smells like strawberry and it's my favorite fruit too…why I have this feeling that I meet her before…Ah…can't think" thought Natsume as he stares at her eyes too and he spotted it was ocean blue, but what make him wonders is that when he saw her on the stage he saw her with brown eyes not ocean blue eyes

"MIKAN!" shouted the trio as they were wondering where is Mikan. Mikan heard them as she was about stand up but then something is preventing her from getting up. She looked back at and glared at Natsume that is smirking right now.

"Natsume take her hands off of me" commanded Mikan

"You have guts to say that to a handsome guy like me" said Natsume in a flirting voice as he tightens the hug…well kind of a hug.

"And you have guts to say that to a pop star princess…now let go" Mikan shot back to Natsume

"What if I say no" said Natsume

"Then I guess I have to scream" said Mikan as Natsume get closer and closer to her as she blushed. Natsume went towards her ear and whisper

(**ME: SORRY FOR CUTTING, BUT AFTER THIS NOTE, LITTLE KIDS SHOULD NOT READ IT. THIS IS NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS! It's not really much though but i think it's not right for little kids)**

"Not so fast…you'll get your scream when you come with me to my room" said Natsume as he nipped her ear playfully

"Ah! Stop…please" said Mikan as she closed her eye

"Hm…no" said Natsume as he pulled back and ready to kiss her ON THE LIP. Mikan still has her eyes closed ,but suddenly, her eyes widen when she felt something soft on her lip. She couldn't believe he really kissed her and it's her first kiss too. He kissed gently, but little rougher later on. Mikan was shocked so she stay still when suddenly somehow she felt like kissing him back and so she did as she closed her eyes and placed her hands around his neck as Natsume sat up while lifting her up and placed her legs around his waist. They make out for a while, but Mikan realized what she was doing and pulled away. She got up and started to run away. Natsume was staring at her running away and smirked

**(ME: OKAY IT ENDED BACK TO READING, SORRY ABOUT THAT KIDS)**

"She even tastes like strawberry…hmm…hope we meet again" said Natsume as he got up and walked away.

**-Back to Mikan**

Mikan ran and ran when she bump into someone. It was the Kaito. Mikan looked up and she was crying. She didn't know why but it just kept on falling down from her cheek.

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well that's it you guys! And sorry for cutting in like that -.-

Mikan: OMG (Oh My God)...Natsu-kun YOU PERVERT!

Natsume: What? You know you liked

Mikan: (blushed)

iCHigOgRl: O-kay? Well enjoy the sneak peak you guys and please Review :)

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Oh right…almost forgot to tell you we have a play to do since the principal wanted to see you guys in a play" said Narumi and they groan_

_"Oh come on it's just Sleeping Beauty" said Narumi and then the girls brighten up a little_

_"Sleeping Beauty huh? Well I think I should be a princess since I am like her" said Sumire and Yua at the same time _

_"I think you guys had mistook princess for witches if you guys asked me" said Hotaru and they glared at her_

_"Now, now everyone, I decide that we should choice it by this box" said Narumi as he got out the box and they nodded except the 4._

_"Youchi and Ayaka would help too okay?" said Narumi as he walked around and all the students got a piece a of paper_

_"WHAT!" shouted the two people_

iCHigOgRl: Bye-Bye everyone! :D


	10. Chapter 9

iCHigOgRl: OMG! IT'S SOOO HOT!

Mikan:..

iCHigOgRl: Mikan?

Mikan:...

iCHigOgRl: Mikan? Are you alright? (turned Mikan's body around and gasp)

iCHigOgRl: AH! MIKAN'S DEAD!

Natsume: What?! Mikan? MIKAN!! ( ran towards to Mikan and hugged her)

Natsume: Damn...who did this? I swear i'll kill who ever did this!

iCHigOgRl: It's me...

Natsume- shocked-: you?

iCHigOgRl: yes, me

Natsume: BASTARD! (fire in his palm)

Mikan: NATSU-KUN DON't say that!

Natsume -eyes widen-: You're alive? But i though?

Mikan: Of course i'm alice since i'm talking and i'm moving. We were just acting. It was iCHigOgRl idea.

Natsume: It was your idea?

iCHigOgRl: Yup! -

Natsume:... (burn my hair)

iCHigOgRl: AH!!

Mikan: NATSU-KUN!

Hotaru:...bakas...please enjoy this chapter.

Nonoko: iCHigOgRl **DOES NOT OWN...**

**GAKUEN ALICE...**

**THE SONGS...**

**AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Haru holding a poster:

**Thank you for all the people for the reviews on chapter 10!**

kenish1406

pukite

dominiqueanne

Sakura.petalled-angel

akerue

sakurapetal246- Sorry but Natsume is not the prince on the play... it's Kaito...I'm jk XP you'll see when you read it )

Innocent Butterfly

kazuki kono- NP (No Problem) It's my job to do that -

mangaluver123- HAHA! LOl

xXWhateverRereXx

PrInCeOfAlIcE

**Thank you to all the people that review on chapter 11**

sakurapetal246-

loubell- Thank you so much for supporting me -

Anna: Please enjoy this chapter!

iCHigOgRl: ENJOY! And Please do review. If i have until 150 review, I'll update THREE, chapters Ok? But it's your decision, whether you want to review, but i'm just telling you guys alright.

* * *

"Mikan, we been looking all over and….what happen? And why are you crying? Did something happen?" asked the worrying Kaito. Mikan didn't say anything as she ran and hugged Kaito. It was the first time that Kaito saw Mikan crying. Kaito was shocked, but hugged her. Mikan was crying her eyes out but still didn't tell him what happen. Few minute later, she stopped and whipped her tears.

"Thanks Kaito" said Mikan as she smiled that made Kaito blushed

"T-thanks f-for w-w-what" said Kaito but Mikan just smile as Kaito blushed even more

"For the hug, of course" said Mikan as she started to walk but then stopped and turned to face at Kaito

"Uhm…can you walk by my side so I don't get scared again" Mikan asked innocently as Kaito blushed and nodded as he walked towards Mikan and they walked out safely even though Mikan screamed and screamed while Kaito just laughed and laughed and Mikan glared and glared. When they came out they spotted Haru and Atsuo. They saw Mikan and Kaito too as they ran towards them. Atsuo gave Mikan a hug and Kaito glared

"Oh god Mikan…you made us worry" said Atsuo as he smirked yo Kaito and Kaito glared harder

"Sorry Atsuo and Haru" said Mikan while Haru saw her eyes kind of red so he asked

"Hey Mikan, why is your eyes red? Have you been crying" asked Haru as Atsuo looked at Mikan eyes

"Haru is right…why her eyes are red?" thought Atsuo as he was wondering why

"Oh nothing…it's really nothing" said Mikan as fake laughed

"Maybe because she was crying her eyes off because she was scared" Haru whisper to Atsuo, but Mikan heard him and a vein pop out from her forehead

"Maybe…or she just wants me to be with her" Atsuo smirked while Mikan had another vein pop out

"Tch yeah right, why would she be with an ugly guy like you" whisper Haru and Mikan calm down

"Or she just want her teddy bear…uh what's its name…Uhm… Beary?" said Atsuo and boom. Three veins popped and…

BOOM!!

"Bastards…talking behind my back?" said the angry Mikan as the two boys got electrified by Mikan

"Damn…for a girl…you can be violent" said Haru while smoke was coming out her body. Haru's hairs were sticking out on the right while Atsuo hair was puffing out like the 80's. The two boys got angry while Mikan and Kaito were laughing.

"MIKAN!!" shouted the two boys charged towards her

"HAHA!" said Mikan as she grinned and ran away and laughed while the two ran after following Kaito. Later one, the festival ended and they're now walking to Mikan's room. Mikan turned to give them a good bye group hug

"Good night Mikan/Mikan-chan" said the trio

"Uhm Good night guys" said Mikan as she smiled and they smiled back. She used her key to turn the knob and went inside to close it. Mikan saw Manami and went towards her.

"Should we go now" asked Mikan and she nodded.

"Transformation" said Mikan as she turned in her outfit

"Ok I'm ready let's go" said Mikan

"Teleportation" said Mikan as they both went to the lake that they went before

-At the Lake, middle of the lake

"Okay what we need to do" asked Mikan

"_We need to use the new technique"_ said Manami in mind

"But I can't do that…remember what happen before" said Mikan

"_I know but we have to finish the this technique so we can begin the next technique_" said Manami

"But….-sigh- okay I'll try" said Mikan as she closed her eyes. She started to glow blue as flouts up. Manami closed her eyes too and they where side to side.

"Water illusion" said Mikan as the background changed. It was undersea water.

"_Mikan now concentrate_" said Manami

"Hm" said Mikan as she calmed herself down and think in her mind. They started to glow and

"_Ice Swirl" _said Mikan as the water swirled and turned iced. The background became normal and Mikan did it. Mikan opened her eyes and it became widen. It was a beautiful swirl as it glitters around the swirl

"Manami I did it" said Mikan as she jumped up and down, but then fainted.

"_Mikan…Mikan wake up…Mikan_" said Manami but she didn't wake up. Just than a boy with crimson eye and raven hair with a dragon came. Manami went in front of Mikan to protect her

"Don't worry I'm not harming her…I'm helping her" said the boy

"_Who are you?_" asked Manami in his mind

"Hyuuga Natsume" said Natsume

"What do you want" said Manami normally

"Help your master" said Natsume as he carried Mikan

"Hi Manami…long time no time no see" said the dragon

"Do I know you?" asked Manami

"You don't remember? Ryuu the name" said Ryuu

"Ryuu" Manami said coldly

"Aw don't get mad because what happen when we where little" said Ryuu

"Shut up and go away" said Manami

"Whatever" said Ryuu

"Ryuu come on and get inside" said Natsume and he nodded. He closed his eyes and went inside the red stone that is being carried by the necklace that is around Natsume's neck.

"Don't you need to go inside her necklace" asked Natsume and Manami shook her head

"How do I know that you are going to do anything bad to my master" said Manami

"Don't trust me" said Natsume

"Yes I don't because I only trusted my master" said Manami

"…"

"Let's go" said Manami as he teleported them in Mikan's room

"Lay her on her bed" said Manami

"I don't have to listen to you" said Natsume

"DO as I say" said Manami getting angry and Natsume lay her on her bed

"Now go" said Manami

"Whatever" said Natsume and he disappeared. Manami stared at the spot where he disappear and went towards Mikan as she nuzzled closed to her.

"Night Mikan" said Manami as she went to sleep

-Next day, 7:45 am

"I'M LATE!!" shouted Kaname as she ran and than

BUMP!

"Itai" said Kaname as she rubbed her head

"Watch where you going bastard" said Natsume

"Shut up Crack head" said Kaname as she stood up

"Tch what a childish boy" said Natsume as he walked away

"GRR…BASTARD!" shouted Kaname but then Natsume stopped and turned and walked towards her. Kaname stood there until Natsume went up towards her really…Really….REALLY close.

"W-What" shuddered Kaname as she blushed

"Y-you look familiar" said Natsume as he looked up at her brown color eyes and he swear he just saw some blue

"Crud…is he getting suspicious?" thought Kaname as she getting nervous

"Tch…nah…you can't be that girl" said Natsume as he walked away and then stopped again and turned to look at him

"You need to clean my room" said Natsume and Kaname jaw dropped

"WHAT! No way" said Kaname

"Remember what you said...you would be my slave for a day and I chose this day because I went with you to go to Central town" said Natsume as he grinned and Mikan jaw dropped anime-style.

Flashback-

"Please"

"No"

"I do anything" said Kaname as she covered his mouth and he grinned

"Anything" said Natsume said again as he stood up while holding the manga book on his left hand

"-Sigh-yes anything" said Kaname and Natsume grinned

"Okay …I'll go if…you are my slave for a day, and you have to do what I say" said Natsume as he smirked in his planned and Kaname jaw dropped anime-style.

End of Flashback-

"Damn" mumble Kaname but Natsume heard it

"Ah now you remember…now after school, clean my room at 4th floor, 477" said Natsume as he walked away leaving Kaname burning up angry

"GRRR….I HATE YOU, YOU UGLY BASTARD!" shouted Kaname.

RING!!

"AHHH I'M LATE FOR JINO'S CLASS" shouted Kaname as she started to run really fast but bump his fan club

"KANAME-SAMA" shouted the fan girls as they ran after him

"AHH! Help Me!" shouted Kaname as he ran really…really fast

-10 minutes later

BANG!

"Finally –breathe- made –breathe- it" said Mikan as she tried to catch her breath with her palm on the door with her face facing the floor

"Kaname-kun?" said Narumi. Mikan looks up

"Hi Narumi-Sensei…sorry I'm late…Wait…aren't we having Jino today" asked Mikan as she went towards her seat that is next to Natsume of course

"No because we're going to have new students today" said Narumi "You may come in" The trio went in and all the girls screamed except Hotaru while the boys groan except Ruka and Natsume of course

"IT'S THE BOYS FROM THE WATER PHOENIX" shouted the girls

"They're going to stay here to study. So guys please introduce yourself" said Narumi

"Hey what's up…name is Haru age 17" said Haru smiled and they almost fainted

"Hello everyone…name Kaito age 17" said Kaito as he swayed his hair back and the girls squealed

"Atsuo is the name and age 17" said Atsuo as he smiled and the girls fainted

"Okay any questions?" asked Narumi

"What's their Alice?" asked the girl with black hair

"Changing weather" said Kaito

"Boosting is me" said Haru

"Mine's girl pheromone" said Atsuo

"OHH/AHH" said the girls

"What's your rank?" asked the boy

"Triple star" said the trio at the same time

"Okay that's enough for today" said Narumi "Who would be their partner now?" asked Narumi as all girls raised their hands up except the two

"Hmm…how abo-"Narumi was cut by the trio

"Can we pick?" asked the trio and Narumi nodded

"We wanted him" said the trio as they picked Mikan and Mikan eyes widen

"W-What" shuddered Kaname

"Uhm sorry you guys but Kaname had a partner and it's Natsume Hyuuga" said Narumi as the two glared at him

"Uhm ok than I choose her" said Kaito as he choose Aimi

"I choose…her" said Atsuo as he chooses Yua and she blushed while Natsume didn't really care

"I choose her than" said Haru as he picked a random girl

"Okay class, today will be a free day as the trio can sit next to your partner Jai Ne" said Narumi as he left. Few seconds later, and he came back in

"Oh right…almost forgot to tell you we have a play to do since the principal wanted to see you guys in a play" said Narumi and they groan

"Oh come on, it's just Sleeping Beauty" said Narumi and then the girls brighten up a little

"Sleeping Beauty huh? Well I think I should be a princess since I am like her" said Sumire and Yua at the same time

"I think you guys had mistook princess for witches if you guys asked me" said Hotaru and they glared at her

"Now, now everyone, I decide that we should get characters by this box" said Narumi as he got out the box and they nodded except the 4.

"Youchi and Ayaka would help too okay?" said Narumi as he walked around and all the students got a piece a of paper

"WHAT!" shouted the two people

List of the people that is doing:

Kaname- Princess Mikan

Natsume- Prince Natsume

Ami, Anna, Nonoko- the three Fairies

Yua-Witch

The Trio- Dragon

Nekome, Koko, Yu, Sumire- animals

Ruka- Prince' father

Hotaru- Princess' mother

Youchi- Little version of the Prince

Ayaka- Little version of the Princess

Rich people from the party: Other 6

Rich people from the party: Other 6

Servants of the king and queen: Other 3

Guards: Other 3

"Narumi…I don't want to be a princes Mikan…I'm a guy not a girl" lied Kaname as she glared at him

"Sorry Kaname but it's picked…well here it the script for the play" said Narumi as he gave it to Yu to hand it out.

"But why the name Mikan?" asked Kaname

"Because, the principal wanted to be name Mikan" answered Narumi

Kaname looked and looked and blushed. Natsume looked at her for a while and asked

"What are you blushing at bastard" said Natsume

"W-w-w-e…h-have t-to k-k-k-k-k"

"K? What" asked Natsume

"Kiss" said Mikan while Natsume just blinked

"What!?" shouted the other student mostly Yua and Sumire except Ruka and Hotaru that is smiling right now

"NARUMI" shouted both of them

-one week later the day the play is played

"Okay everyone gets in position" said Narumi

"25 seconds before it starts" said one of the boy

"Where is Kaname-kun? The show is almost starting" said Narumi as he look around nervously

"I'm here" said Kaname as she ran towards Narumi. Almost everyone except Hotaru eyes widen. Mikan was wearing a plain old dress while carrying a basket and wearing a 'brown chocolate color wig'

"What?" asked Mikan

"You look like a…a …." Anna was cut off by Nonoko

"A GIRL AND YOU EVEN LOOK LIKE MIKAN SAKURA!" said Nonoko and almost all the guys blushed

"Because I am her" thought Mikan

"5 seconds left" said the boy

"Okay everyone in position NOW" said Narumi and they did what there were told

Curtin Up

Narrator: "Once upon a time, there was a princess that was born in a castle in the middle north. The Queen of the Middle North 

was really happy, but yet sad because what happen to his husband that is killed by the witch."

Hotaru: "Oh my lovely daughter, Princess Mikan. I hope your father can be here to see you but he have to watch us in the heaven" "Damn Narumi making me look like this" thought Hotaru

#2 Servant: "Queen Hotaru the party is ready. Were now waiting for you my Queen"

Hotaru: "Yes, I'm coming"

Hotaru left while carrying the baby

-Inside the dark Kingdom

Narrator: In a far kingdom, a place call a dark Kingdom, where the witch lives while hell was born

Yua: "Hmm I see…the Queen Hotaru had a baby huh"

#1 Troll: "Yes your majesty…what are we going to do?"

Yua: "Hmm I'm think it's time for us to visit them…you…tell the others to get in position and get ready to go towards the Middle North" –smirk

#1 Troll: "Yes your majesty…GARDS! In Position"

Yua: -turned around- "This might be fun…WAHAHAHA"

-Back to the Middle North Kingdom

#1 Servant: "Attention Please…your highness…Queen Hotaru"

6 rich people: Claps- Claps

Hotaru: "My people, where here to celebrate my first born daughter…Princess Mikan"

6 rich people: Claps-Claps

Hotaru: "Now we can get the party started"

6 rich people: "Hurray"

#3 servant: My Queen, King Ruka from the Middle South kingdom came with his son, Prince Natsume"

Audience: "AHHH!! RUKA/YOUCHI"

Hotaru: "Hm bring them in"

#3 servant: "Bring them in"

Ruka: "My Queen from the Middle North…it's nice to meet you and your daughter Princess Mikan"

Hotaru: "Why hello King Ruka…it's also a great pleasure to meet you…and who this cute son of yours"

Ruka: "Say hello to the Queen Hotaru and Princess Mikan, Natsume"

Youchi: "Hm…hello Queen Hotaru" -bowed

Fan Girls: "YOUCHI YOU ARE SO CUTE"

Youchi: "Ugly hags"

Fan girls: -tearing- "AW YOUCHI"

Youchi went up to the cradle to see Princess Mikan(Ayaka). Princes Mikan was sound asleep while Youchi has a little pink spot on his cheek but hide it. He went back to King Ruka.

Ruka: Well than, I guess we'll be going now…bye Queen Hotaru and Princess Mikan

Youchi: Bye Queen Hotaru and Princess Mikan –waved good bye to them-

Fan Girls: KAWAII

-Background changed: Green mist around the place- by Yu

6 rich people: AHH/what's going on? -ran away-

Hotaru: What's going on?

#1 guard: My queen –cough- The witch is here

Hotaru: What?! –Shocking voice-

Yua: I thought you are happy that I'm here Queen Hotaru –grinned-

Hotaru: Silent! You were the one that killed my husband and now you're here…GUARDS

Three guards went in front of Hotaru in their battle stance

Yua: Foolish – Yua used her 'power' and made them weak as they fainted

Hotaru: No…

Yua: I won't kill your daughter…but give her to me and I'll raise her as my daughter –grinned-

Hotaru: Never!

Yua: You will pay for this…watch when she touch this green orb…she will fall in a deep sleep and can never wake up FOREVER! WAHAHAHA

–Audience sweet dropped and backed away-

-Yua disappeared by the mist swirling around her-

Hotaru: Oh my daughter…what am I going to do

Narrator: Just than three fairies came

-background: lights came out of nowhere. The fairies came down towards the queen

Anna (red fairy): My Queen we can help

Aimi (green fairy): Oh yes we will right, Nonoko?

Nonoko (blue fairy): Yup, I can't wait till I get my hands on that the witch –puff her cheeks-

Hotaru: You will? But who are you?

Aimi: We are faeries that came to help your beautiful daughter

Hotaru: You are? Oh thank you so much but what are we going to do? I can't let my daughter touch any green orb or she will fall asleep forever

Anna: Hm…why don't we take her away from the kingdom to our home to raise her so the witch will never fine out

Hotaru: I have no choice, but take that risk

Aimi: I'm sorry Queen Hotaru but that's the only way

Hotaru: Hm it's decide than…take care of my daughter…I want her to be safe

Anna: Yes, we will protect her with our life

Nonoko: It can be your life but not mine

Aimi: Nonoko

Nonoko: Just kidding

Audience + the principles: laughed

15 years later, in the forest

Narrator: 15 years had pasted and it was Princes Mikan's birthday. The three fairies told her to get some berries and so she did.

Mikan: "Lalala…hello my animal friends"

Audience: WHOA! Kaname looks like a GIRL!

Nekome (bird): chip-chip

Ruka (Bunny): Hop-Hop

Sumire (bird): Chip- chip

Koko (Owl): Choo-Choo

Mikan: Hmm…would you guys help me get some berries?

They four: nodded

Narrator: As they went somewhere far to get some berries, Princess Mikan wondered somewhere else and was lost

Mikan: Oh dear…I'm lost again…hmm I think it's this way

Narrator: As Princess Mikan wondered around the place. She spotted a boy that is sitting under a Sakura Tree

Mikan: Hm…He looks…really dreamy

"Ew….Yuck feel like I want to throw up" thought Mikan as she felt really disgusted

Fan Girls: WHAT!? KANAME-KUN…WHY AIN'T I'M DREAMY IN YOUR EYES?

Mikan & Natsume sweat dropped

Crack!

Natsume: Who's there? –Turned around-

Fan Girls: WAHH! NATSUME-KUN LOOKS SOOO HOT!

Mikan: -sweat dropped- Uhm...Sorry I'm lost and so I was wondering do you know around this forest

Natsume: Yes, but who are you? You shouldn't be around this place my fine lady

"Damn Narumi making saying these damn lines" thought Natsume

Mikan: Uhm…My name is Mikan and I was just around to find some berries but I got lost and who are you?

Natsume: I'm the Prince Natsume of the Middle South Kingdom

–Mikan gasp-

Mikan: Oh my…I'm sorry I didn't know you're a Prince Natsume

– Mikan bowed-

"I can't believe I'm doing this" thought Mikan

Natsume: Please don't call me Prince Natsume just Natsume would be fine

Mikan: Uhm ok Natsume

–Fake smiled-

-Natsume blush a little-

Audience: KAHH!! NATSUME IS BLUSHIN!

-Fire over the audience head-

Audience: AH! FIRE!

Mikan used her nullification

Audience: THANK YOU, KANAME-SAMA/KUN!

-Natsume groan-

Mikan: Uhm…I better get going but can you help me get the way back?

Natsume: Sure but in one condition

Mikan: What is it Natsume?

Natsume: -smirked- If you care for a dance

Audience (girls): NO!!

Mikan-shuddered-: W-what? But I can't dance

Natsume went towards her and grabbed her palm to place it on his shoulders and he placed his on her waist. Mikan blushed

Natsume: Just follow my steps

Mikan- blushed; Hm

Narrator: As they dance, little did they know that someone was watching them

-Back to the Dark Kingdom

Yua: "I see…it looks like the Prince Natsume is with the Princess"

#5 Troll: what do you want us to do your highness

Yua: I'm thinking of capturing the Prince but first we have to make the Princess touch the green orb

#1 Troll: What a brilliant idea my queen

Yua: Of course now than it's time to go to the Queen Hotaru castle

#1 Troll: Yes

-Back to Mikan and Natsume

Mikan: Oh dear…it's late…I should go before my guardian will be worried

Natsume: But...

Mikan: I'm sorry

Narrator: As Princess Mikan ran away, she forgot that she was lost again, but made it back home safely

Knock-Knock

Aimi: She's here…everyone hide

Mikan –opened the door- : Anna, Aimi, Nonoko? Where are you guys and why it's dark? - Switch the light on-

Anna, Aimi, Nonoko: SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS MIKAN!

Mikan-gasp-: Oh you guys remember

Aimi: Oh course we do

Nonoko: Yup

Mikan: Thank you guys

Anna: Your welcome and here is your present –handed a 'pink' dress

Nonoko: Snicker-snicker

Mikan: Aww…it's blue….this is SO Cute

– Anna eyes widen-

Anna: What? BLUE? NONOKO!?

Nonoko: What? She likes it and thinks it's cute

Anna: Nonoko….

Nonoko: Yes

Anna: Forget…So Mikan today we have bring you back to the castle

Mikan: What? Why?

Aimi: -tearing- oh…just get on with it

Anna: -sigh- Here goes…Your mother; Queen Hotaru wanted you to come back to the castle to see you again

–Mikan eyes widen-

Mikan: What? But I don't want to go since I want to see Prince Natsume

–Their eyes widen-

Anna: Prince…Natsume?

Mikan: Yes…he is so dreamy and nice and handsome too

"I think I'm going to throw up…dreamy? Nice? Handsome? To me it's like the opposite" thought Mikan

Fan Girls: WHAT? KANAME-KUN IS GAY!?

-The cast sweat dropped-

Anna: I'm sorry but you can never see him again, Mikan

Mikan: Wh-what...but why?

Anna: I'm sorry but I can't say

Mikan: No…No…I won't allow it…No

–She backed away-

Anna: M-Mikan?

Mikan: No…NO

–she ran away towards her room and cried

Mikan: No…it can't be

Audience + principle: -sniff- that –sniff- was –sniff- so –sniff sad

-Background change- night time inside the kingdom

Narrator: When night came, the three fairies and the princess that is now wearing cloaks sneak inside the castle

Nonoko –whisper-: I felt bad for the Princess

Anna –whisper-: Me too but we have no choice

Aimi –whisper-: Hm

Anna: Princess Mikan, stay here ok

Mikan: ….

Anna: Come on…let's go

Narrator: When they were gone, a voice was heard

Yua: Come towards the firewood place Princess Mikan

Narrator: Princess Mikan didn't know who the voice was coming from but so she decided to the voice and she went through the firewood place where there was a stairs that goes around and around until she made it to the top. Back to The three fairies, as they came out from the door, the princess was missing. They gasp and were in shock. They saw her walking up the stairs.

Anna: The Witch! Princess Mikan, don't listen to that voice! COME BACK!

Aimi and Nonoko: PRINCESS MIKAN! COME BACK!

Narrator: They ran towards Fire place but it was closed

Anna: That witch

Nonoko: What are we going to do now?

Anna: Ah I know, let's combine our power to open the fire place

Aimi: Hm let's do it

Narrator: As they did they fire place opened and they ran up the stairs

Anna, Aimi, and Nonoko: PRINCESS MIKAN DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

Mikan: W-what?

Yua's voice: Don't listen to them…don't you want to see your prince?

Mikan: Yes, I do

Yua's voice: Than touch the green orb and you will see him

Narrator: Mikan did what she was told but when she touched it the three fairies came in but it was too late

Yua: WAHAHAHAHAHA!! You are too late…now she will fall asleep FOREVER and I even have her little prince!! WAHAHAHAHAHA –she disappeared-

Anna: Nooo…

-She walks towards the sleeping princess

Nonoko: Princes Mikan?

Aimi: tearing

Audience: WAH! tears

Narrator: For our Princess, it was a sad thing to see. The three fairies placed her on top of the tower as the kingdom was celebrating the princess welcome back party

Aimi: What are we going to say to the Queen Hotaru, Anna?

Anna: Where not? This is going to be a secret

Nonoko: So how are you going to keep this a secret?

Anna: We're going to make them fall asleep

Nonoko: WHAT?! Are you crazy?

Anna: No, I'm not…that's the only until we make Mikan wake up

Aimi: But how?

Anna: We have to save the prince to make him kiss her

Audience: WHAT?! A KISS!?

Nonoko: Are you sure?

Anna: I'm positive

Aimi: Hm let's go were running out of time

Narrator: As the three fairies made everyone in the village fall asleep they went towards the Dark Kingdom

-Dark Kingdom

Yua: Now my fellow servants…We're going to celebrate for capturing the Prince Natsume…Have fun

All the trolls: YAHOO!

-Back to the fairies-

Anna: The prince should be in the dungeon so it's right there

–While holding a map-

Nonoko: No that's not it, is that one

–pointing to the place

Anna: Nonoko, you're wrong, is this one

Nonoko: Nuh uh…prove it

Anna: -sigh- It said the word dungeon

Nonoko: ….oh…than what the heck is that one

Aimi: That's where the Troll's…poops and pee goes

Nonoko: EWW!

Audience: HAHAHAHA

Anna: Come on, we have to hurry

Aimi and Nonoko: HM

Narrator: As they went everywhere to find the Prince, they went to a lot of trouble to find him and made it towards the dungeon.

Natsume: Who's there?

Anna: Don't worry…where here to save you

– used her power to break each chain there is

Natsume: Thanks…but why?

Aimi: No time to explain come on

Natsume: Hm

Anna: Wait…here is a sword and a shield to protect you

Natsume: Thanks

Nonoko: Come on before they find us

Narrator: As they left and get his horse they went towards the gate

Yua: Hm better check on him

–She disappeared towards the dungeon

Yua: Oh, Prince Natsume

Narrator: But he was gone and the witch became furious

Yua: NO…THE PRINCE EXSCAPED! TROLLS!! CLOSE THE GATE!!

#1 troll: Yes, CLOSE THE GATE

#6 Troll: Closing the gate

Fan Girls: NO NATSUME-SAMA GO…GO…GOOOO!

Cast: -Sweat dropped-

Narrator: But it was close that the Prince made it and ran towards the tower

Yua: DAMN! YOU WORTHLESS FOOLS…I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING

Narrator: As the witch was furious of this situation; the witch turned into mist and was on top a different tower before the Prince was

Natsume: Damn it

Yua: HAHAHA…you shouldn't have left your place my Prince but now you'll pay…._With my powers; forbid the prince to come any closer while big thorns to protect this tower_

Narrator: As the witch cast the spell the towards and the castle was sworn with big thorns around the area

Anna: use your sword to cut the thorns

Narrator: The prince did what he was told and cut all the thorn as it cut a path towards the tower

Yua: NO…THIS CAN'T BE! I WILL NOT LET THIS BE A WASTE OF MY POWERS!

Narrator: The Prince made it through the thons and was in front of the tower, but now he had to face the witch

Yua: You shall pay, my prince

Natsume: Ugly…hurry up and let me defeat you

Audience: HAHAHAHA

Yua: _With all my powers grant this wish to turn me into a dragon to make him disappear _

Narrator: As she said the wish the witch turned into a big dragon

Haru: Now, DIE!

Anna: Use your shield to protect you

Audience: Go Natsume beat that ugly Dragon

Haru, Kaito, Atsuo: Were not that ugly, are we?

–Sweat dropped-

Narrator: As Natsume tried to protect himself, but the dragon swift the shield and it broke into piece

Audience: NOO! NATSUME-SAMA

Anna: Prince, use your sword...and make her die…die…die

Narrator: Prince Natsume swishes his sword and throws it towards the dragon heart. The Dragon went towards and the prince jumped and the dragon falls while the fairies catch the prince and dropped him down the ground

Nonoko: Let's go

Narrator: They ran up the stairs where is the Princess Mikan sleeping soundly on the bed

Anna: You have to kiss him

Everyone one except the cast: WHAT!!

Mikan thought: "Oh No…what am I going to do? And it's the second time he kiss me…AHHH NOO!!"

Narrator: As the Prince went towards the Princess and bend his head and gave her a passionate kiss

Mikan thought "AHH!! NO NOT AGAIN"

Natsume though: "For a guy…his lip or soft…WHAT THE HECK I'm SAYING…"

"What's going on? They should end by now" said Narumi and two people were getting jealous

"HYUUGA" thought the Atsuo and Kaito as they were furious and many fan girls of Natsume and Kaname

They broke apart

Narrator: After the kiss, the princess Mikan eyes opened slowly and smiled away. Then suddenly, everyone woke up

Hotaru: Where's my daughter?

Ruka: Where's my son?

Hotaru: Hey…we should be worrying my daughter! Since I haven't seen her for 15 YEARS

Ruka: So my son is important…WHERE IS NATSUME?!

#2 guard: Presenting Princess Mikan and Prince Natsume

Narrator: As they came down while her hands are in twitch with his

Hotaru: Princess…Mikan?

Mikan: Hello, Mother

–bowed and walked towards her and hugged her

Hotaru: Oh my daughter I miss you

Mikan: I miss you too

Narrator: And that's the end of the story as the prince and princess lived together and happily ever after. The End!

Curtains Down

Audience: BRAVO!!

* * *

iCHigOgRl: SO that's the end of this chapter. SO how was it? Excellent? GOOD? Bad? Well tell me on the reviews and any questions that needed to be answered.

_Sneak PeeK:_

_"Everyone. Here. Now" said Persona coldly as everyone did what they were told_

_"We will have a new student and be nice to her" said Persona as all the guys smirked because it's a girl and the girls well some just groan._

iCHigOgRl: Sorry for the short Sneak Peek but don't want to show it too much :D

iCHigOgRl: Please review, but no flames

PS: SORRY I update this late. I suppose to update it yesterday but i was busy playing video game call Dynasty Warrior Xp. That game can get you pretty addicted haha! So i decide to make this chapter long so hope you guys forgive me T-T

iCHigOgRl: See you guys again! Bye Bye!


	11. Chapter 10

iCHigOgRl: Hi-Hi everyone! Yesterday, i was so happy that i can kinda swim. -

Natsume: No one cares that you can swim or not baka girl

iCHIgOgRl: -steam came out of my ear- YOU'RE THE BAKA HERE, YOU BAKA BOY!

Natsume: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

iCHigORl: YOU HEARD ME! UNLESS YOU ARE A BONE HEADED PERSON...OH WAIT...YOU ARE!

Natsume: At least i can swim unlike someone here. -glared at me-

iCHigOgRl: Why you little...

Mikan: -sweat dropped- Please excuse their argument and enjoy this chapter!

Narumi next to the chalk board saying...

**Thank you to all the people that review the last chapter...sadly iCHigOgRl didn't have 150 review on the last chapter meaning no extra 3 chapters T-T**

**SORRY! T-T**

akerue

mangaluver123

AnimeLoverXP

Cryztal Angel

sakurapetal246

kenish1406

gakuenalicelover

xmiku

PrInCeOfAlIcE

Innocent Butterfly

KamichamaAlice

dominiqueanne

**But thank you again! -**

* * *

**Curtains UP**

the cast bowed while holding the person next to them except one person

"Mikan, you alright?" asked Manami with worry face while looking at her master

"My heart can't "Mikan" stop pounding…why? Don't "Mikan" tell me I …lo…lo…love him? "Mikan" No, it can't be….yes it must be a mistake" thought Mikan while holding her chest where her heart is located

"Mikan…Mikan….MIKAN"

"Huh?"

"Mikan…I had been calling you and you….well…were space out" said Manami. Mikan looked at her and bent down with her knee on the floor and hugged her. Leaving Manami shocked

"Sorry Manami I'm sorry" said Mikan and Manami look's confused but then smiled and closed her eyes and just stay there letting Mikan hugged her

**-Later at night-**

"Stupid Natsume…making me clean his room" said Mikan as she walk towards to Natsume that is only few doors from her room. When she was there she heard some moaning noise. Mikan face turned pale

"Aw man…he is doing it with another person…why this time…why" thought Mikan as she breathe in and then knock. After the knock, Mikan didn't hear anything except someone coming to the door. Mikan waited and then the door opened as a handsome raven hair guy that is half dressed and was sweating

"What you want?" asked Natsume

"Hello? I have to clean remember and you guys are doing it huh?" said Kaname as she went inside seeing another lady on the bed covering her body. Kaname turned and faced Natsume.

"Looks like I was right since I can hear you and that girl moaning and screaming outside the door" said Kaname

"Whatever…aye girl…change and get out of here" said Natsume as she did what she was told. When the girl left, Natsume closed the door and looked at Kaname

"What are you looking at" said Kaname coldly

"What do you think? Clean my room" said Natsume as he went towards the bathroom to get ready to take a shower. Mikan groan 

and started to clean. It took few minutes for her to finish cleaning her room. She felt a little sleeping and went fell on the bed and she fell asleep. Natsume came out with black boxer and no top. He scanned the room and it was shiny clean, but then stopped when he spotted a person lying on the bed. Natsume went closer and hit his head. Mikan shot up and punch Natsume on the stomach on accident because she hate when someone hit her when she is sleeping

"Who the…oh Natsume –yawn- it's you" said Kaname

"Idiot…why you punch me" said Natsume groan in the pain as he held his stomach

"Don't call me an idiot and I punch you because I hate being awake by someone hitting me" said Kaname

"Whatever…now then…get out" said Natsume as Kaname blushed when she saw Natsume half naked but shook it off as she went out of the room.

"Stupid Natsume…can't even say it nicely" said Kaname as she walked inside her room and did her night time routine and went off to bed with Manami by her side.

**-Next Day, Morning in Class, 8:01 am-**

"Oh Shoot…I'm late again…thanks to that crack head making me clean his room" said Mikan as she got a hold of her backpack and held her hat from preventing it from falling.

"Damn…I guess I have no choice but to use the other way than" said Mikan as she turned to teleport herself in front of the classroom.

**-Inside classroom-**

"Okay everyone, time to take attendance" said Narumi as he got his sheet

"Aimi Cho"

"Here"

"Yu"

"Present"

"Anna"

"Here"

"Nonoko"

"Here"

"Nekome"

"Here"

"Koko"

"Here"

"Atsuo"

"Here"

"Haru"

"Here

"Kaito"

"Here"

"Sumire"

"Of course the beautiful and pretty Sumire is here"

-Sweat dropped-

"Yua"

"Here"

"Hotaru"

"…"

"Uhm ok…Natsume"

"…"

"-Sigh-…Ruka"

"Here"

"And Kaname"

"…"

"Kaname? Where is Kanam-" but was cut when they heard a bang

"h –pant- here…-pant- I am" said Kaname as she panted

"Mik- I mean Kaname-kun, you're late, but we'll just let that go; Okay everyone today is time to go to your ability classroom now but Kaname stay here I need to speak with you" said Narumi and she nodded as the other left.

"Mikan-chan, your teacher, Persona was to tell me to tell you to wear this mask but you have to dress as a girl" said Narumi and she just nodded

"Here is the mask, and he said your code name will be uhm…uh…I forgot...wait" said Narumi as he tried to remember while Mikan just sweat dropped

"Can this guy can get any stupid" thought Mikan as she was tapping her foot

"Oh yes! Now I remember it's Water Phoenix" said Narumi as he handed a blue mask that has a phoenix face but blue water color

"He said he wanted you to change into your transformation" said Narumi as she nodded and he looked at his watch and eyes widen

"Blimey Hell! I'm late for a meeting…Well than I better go and by the way he said wait for him at the Southern Forest, Jai Ne" said Narumi as he left

"-Sigh- Better change" said Mikan as she closed her eyes and contract Manami as Manami teleport herself in front of Mikan

"Manami, we have to transform" said Mikan as she nodded and closed her eyes and Mikan did the same as she did her routine and changed into her transformation. Mikan shot her eyes open and her eyes was blue

"Manami, you can come if you want but change in different color like instead of ocean blue change into aqua color and your eyes dark blue" said Mikan as she nodded and her feather change into aqua color with her eyes dark blue as Mikan place the mask in front of her face and left with Manami

-Middle of the Southern Forest-

"Everyone. Here. Now" said Persona coldly as everyone did what they were told

"We will have a new student so be nice to her" said Persona as all the guys smirked because it's a girl and the girls well some just groan.

"Persona…I'm here" said Mikan in his mind and Persona grinned while the class backed away except one

"Please welcome…Water Phoenix" said Persona and Mikan and Manami jumped down as all the guys jaw dropped and while some girls were seriously jealous

"That girl" whisper Natsume as he eyed her; Mikan saw this and glanced at him and glanced back at Manami. Natsume smirked for a while but was shocked when he saw Manami

"What the heck? She has a Phoenix too. She can't be that Bastard too…Nah it can't be she is a girl and that bastard is a boy and that bastard bird is ocean blue color while this color is maybe what? Aqua? But how many phoenix are there?" thought Natsume as he is disbelief but yet specious

"Okay we're going to have a battle between Water Phoenix and the Black Cat or say Fire Dragon" said Persona as he grinned and they smirked. Natsume went in the center and so did Mikan.

"So I guess…we have to challenge" said Natsume

"Uh huh, just hurry so I can beat yeah" said Mikan coldly

"Damn, you got some spunk…okay than I'll go easy on you but if I win, I get to have a sometime with you" said Natsume and Mikan glared him

"Tch…In your dreams but guess what? Too bad your precious little dream won't come true in a million years" said Mikan as she is in her battle stance

"That stance…where did I see that stance before" thought Natsume as he called Ryuu and a red fire breathing dragon teleported himself next to him. He transform himself and fire glitter was over them as he was in his battle stance

"You first" said Mikan

"Fine by me" said Natsume

_-Song called 恋のつぼみby Koda Kumi-_

_(Japanese)_

_Daisuki na kimi ni deku wasu  
Daiji na toki ni wa  
Itsumo saiaku.  
Kakkou mo kamigata mo  
Nande_

Natsume ran towards her as he throw a punch as Mikan bend down and slide kick but he saw this and back flipped. Mikan jump high and everyone looked amazed even Persona because never see someone jumped that high. Mikan used her Water Alice with a Nullification Barrier in front of it and throw it towards Natsume. Natsume used his fire but it was nullified so the big water ball hit him as he was sent back and hit a tree as the tree crashed down. Natsume fell but healed himself as quickly as possible, after that he landed on the ground nicely. Mikan frowned and Natsume just smirked.

_"Renai ni ikiru!!" tte  
Kimeta hazu na no ni  
Karaburi nomi...  
Umakui ka nai  
Sore ga jinsei nan ka naa..._

"My turn" said Natsume as he made a fire swirled and surrounded Mikan when she landed on the ground gracefully

"Damn" said Mikan because she got burned on her left shoulder but used her Water Alice to make the Fire cool down

"Ouch…got burn huh?" said Natsume as he grinned and Mikan glared at him. Mikan healed herself while her body was glowing and Natsume eyes widen

"What the Fuck? (iCHigOgRl: Sorry for cursing)" said Natsume angrily

_Dakedo dou ni mo nara  
Naitte omoi taku nai  
"Itsuka wa watashi wo mite kureru" to  
Shinjiteru kara!!_

"Have you forgotten that Water is an alice can also heal" said Mikan as she smirked

**-Back to the students-**

"Persona is it true that Water alice can heal" asked a boy

"Yes, but it's a very high standard to learn that technique if you have the water alice, but only few people can master that kind of technique" said Persona. He was kind of surprised too but hides it

_Mechakucha  
Suki yacchunen!!  
Getsuyoubi mo kayoubi mo  
Dare nimo make hen no ni...  
Kokoro no sakebi itsu tsutaereba ii no??  
Me ga au dakede  
Dokidoki ni kate nai..._

**-Back to the battle-**

Natsume punched, dodged, kick, jumped, and etc

Mikan back up, turned and elbow hit, dodged, kick, and etc.

They both stopped for a while to catch their breath

"Damn you never give up you stubborn kid" said Mikan

"Don't make me laugh, aren't you stubborn too. I tell you this and I'll only tell you once. I'll never be defeated by a girl and I will never ever will" said Natsume

"I guess that will change...like right now" said Mikan as he ran towards him with an water alice and tried to punch but Natsume jumped back and now on the tree branch

_Kiduitara koi no hajimari  
Aikawarazu hidamari ni  
Watashi no kokoro yararete imasu_

"GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARD" yelled Mikan as she got impatient and Natsume just grinned

"No" said Natsume as Mikan got really impatient. She used her water Alice like a water whip and used it to whip the branch and it fell but Natsume saw this and jumped really high

"Bad thing to do, Time to make this interesting…FIRE DRAGON LASH" said Natsume as he used his Alice to a big fire dragon and it headed towards Mikan.

**-Note-**

**Fire Dragon Lash: One of Natsume special attack. It was known as Fire Dragon Lash. It's a big Fire Dragon that when it hits the owner opponent will make a big damage of 1/4 percent of the Person's energy.**

Mikan didn't see this, so the dragon hit towards her and made a big explosion. Natsume smirked and made it to the ground nicely. Mikan was on the ground and almost can't move. Manami was worried while Haruki was grinning. Everyone was shocked on how powerful Natsume attack was but…when Natsume went closed to Mikan. Natsume was angry because he saw her smirking

_Honno chotto dake no yasashi sa ga  
Ureshi sugite  
Nanimo te ni tsuka nakattari  
Koi tte osoroshi sugiru..._

"Bad Choice" said Mikan as she used her Water alice and changed into ice so it's like ice needles.

"Water Danglers" said Mikan and this time Natsume was caught without noticing. He was pinned down at the tree. Natsume tried to move but it didn't work

"Fuck (iCHigOgRl: Sorry again)...GET ME OUT" yelled Natsume towards Mikan. Mikan can barely move but she can stand up. She closed her eyes and healed herself and she was shining blue as it was down, all her wounds was gone and she shot her eyes open. When her eyes opened the blue glow disappeared and turned into blue glitter

_Me de oi hajimeru to kiri ga nai to  
Wakatte iru no ni  
Anata ni wa matte shimau_

"You think you can beat me?" said Mikan as she closed her eyes

"Water Bonding" said Mikan as the background changed into under water. Mikan concentrate and shot her eyes opened

"Water Fusion" said Mikan as water swirls, swirled around Natsume and it turned into ice.

"DAMN" yelled the angry Natsume because he was trapped and was lost

"Yes…I did it" thought Mikan but she fell back and everything was black as Sakura pedal was falling from the sky and it was only winter.

"Sakura…petals?" said Mikan while she opened her eyes a little and closed it again

_Mechakucha  
Suki yacchunen!!  
Dare ni mo watashi taku nai  
Koi no ya anata ni ima  
_

_Toki hanatsu junbi wa dekite iru  
Dakedo dokidoki ga mata  
Jama shite shimau_

-End of Song-

* * *

iCHigOgRl: So everyone...how was it? Well don't stand there. Please review and tell me how you thought it was ok? But please...no flames...Thank you -

Well, here is the Sneak Peek on the next chapter

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Kaname-kun…i…i…need to t-tell you something" said Aimi nervously_

_"What is it?" said Kaname as he faced her_

_"I…_

iCHigOgRl: See you guys again! Bye! )


	12. Chapter 11

iCHigOgRl: Hi everyone! I know i update early and i know it's a good thing for you guys so...everyone CHEER! hahaha!

Natsume: Yeah, let's cheer how bad this story is

iCHigOgRl: HEy! Don't do that

Natsume: And tell me why should i listen to you?

iCHigOgRl: Because you suppose to since i'm the owner of this story making me the boss of you

Natsume: tch...whatver annoying girl (walked away)

iCHigOgRl: What did you say?! Hey! I'm not finished with you! (ran after him)

Mikan: -sweat dropped- For the time being, please enjoy this chapter and remember...

iCHigOgRl **DOES NOT OWN...**

**GAKUEN ALICE AND THEIR CHARACTERS...**

**SONGS...**

**AND SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS**

Aoi holding a board saying...

**To all the people that review this story! **

PS: YAY! I'M SO HAPPY I GOT 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW THIS STORY AND READING IT! I'M HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LOVED IT AND REVIEWING NICE COMMENT! ALSO, THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE THAT POINTED MY MISTAKE! THANK YOU AGAIN! -

Sakura-hime246

loubell

miyuki24

mangaluver123- that question about the confess, it will tell you what Kaname will reply when you read this chapter

KamichamaAlice

Cryztal Angel

kisami93

lucia096

xXWhateverRereXx

dominiqueanne

Amu-chi- Thank you for telling me that i made a mistake )

mitsu-miyu-tiff

kuro-neko- Thank you! -

dAFNEEKATE- Hm...maybe. I might do that but it might take a while b/c i already finished this story but i just needed to fix it up a bit but thank you for you info. I might do that )

X3LiLCutiePieXD

iCHigOgRl: ENJOY!

* * *

**-Next Day in Mikan's Room 7:30 a.m.-**

"Hmm" Mikan moan as she stretched while closing her eyes

"Mikan" said a raven hair girl

"Hm? Oh, hi Hotaru"said Mikan as she yawn and she sat up

"Mikan, you alright?" asked Hotaru

"Hm…I'm alright…what happen?" asked Mikan with an confuse face

"You pass out" said a man with a white mask

"Huh?" asked Mikan

"Persona that's the name…so you're a girl and name is Mikan Sakura huh, so it wasn't Kaname Sakura? I kind of notice that when I was watching you" said Persona

"Yeah I guess that is out but please don't tell no one please" begged Mikan

"Hm…I suppose since you're the famous pop star princess…hm...Very well in one condition" said Persona with a smirk

"I got a bad feeling about this" thought Hotaru and Mikan

"What is it than" said Mikan coldly. Persona turned and faced Hotaru showing that she needs to get out. Hotaru glared and left

"I need you to help the Academy and fight the AAO/ Anti Alice Organization" said Persona

"So saying you want me to take missions? Since that is the only thing that will keep my secret than whatever but only if you don't tell my secret to anyone" said Mikan while Persona grinned

"Deal" said Persona as he was about to walk out but then stopped when he in front of the door

"Oh yes…meet me at the Southern Forest… you are going to have a mission at 6:30 pm" said Persona and he left

"Hmp…Damn…I hate him already but can't tell anyone about my disguise" said Mikan as she clinched on the bed sheet

**-Classroom 8:00 a.m.-**

"Good morning my beau-ti-ful students" said the cheery Narumi as he walks in

"Morning Naru" said everyone except three people (Kaname, Hotaru, & Natsume)

"Okay class…were going to-"but was cut off by Masaki when he was holding a big stick while carrying an angry face

"Na-ru-mi…did you stole another Wipe Bean from the green house again?" asked Masaki angrily

"Now…now Masaki…ca-calm down" said Narumi as he backed away

"Naru…did you or did not?" Masaki asked again as he walked forward

"Ehh…did…not" said Narumi

"NA-RUUU" shouted Masaki as he charged towards him

"Eh…Bye" said Narumi as he left running away from Masaki

"Hey, get back here" said Masaki as he ran after him

"Today" Narumi ran to the left

"Will" Narumi ran to the right

"Be" Narumi ran to the left

"A" Narumi ran to the right

"Free" and ran to the left

"Day" said Narumi as he ran back and forth trying to get away from Masaki

"YAHOO!" shouted everyone as they left leaving Mikan, Aimi, Yua, and Natsume alone

"I'm out" said Mikan as she grabbed her bag and left

"Kaname-kun, wait for me" said Aimi as she ran towards her

"Come on Natsume-kun…let's go to your room" said Yua

"Hm" said Natsume as they left and … yeah

**-Back to Mikan and Aimi-**

"Kaname-kun…i…i…need to t-tell you something" said Aimi nervously

"What is it?" said Kaname as he faced her

"I…I like you and would you consider to be my boyfriend?" asked Aimi shyly

"I'm sorry Aimi but like I said I'm not interested in any girls right now" said Kaname as she walked away being alone. Aimi looked on the floor as tear drops dropped on the floor. Few seconds had past and she ran away

"I'm Sorry Aimi, I can't because I'm a girl" whisper Kaname while walking

**-Dinner time, Cafeteria, 7:10-**

"Mikan-chan, you alright?" whisper Ayaka

"Hm yeah I'm alright…uhm…excuse me" said Kaname as she left the table

"Where is she going?" asked Haru

"Don't know…now shut up and eat" said Atsuo as he grabbed his wrist that has mash potatoes on a spoon and put in on his noise by accident when he was trying to aim it towards his' mouth

"Ops" said Atsuo as Haru glared at him

"You did that on purpose" said Haru while having a little mash potatoes on the tip of his noise while the other laughed

"No seriously it was an accident" said Atsuo

"Hm I believe you but first" said Haru as he grabbed his' cake and smash it towards Atsuo face as it got on his' hair too

"Oh no you didn't" said Atsuo as he glared him

"Ohh, yes I did" said Haru as he grinned

"Ok than, I guess this must be your special day than" said Atsuo as he grabbed a hand load of spaghetti and throw it towards him but Haru saw this and dodged and it landed on another person

"HEY! Who threw that?" asked the person that got spaghetti on the back of his head

"FOOD FIGHT" shouted Kaito as everyone started food fight and I mean EVERYONE! Well, except the teacher, they were 

trying to calm them down and the robots were just hiding and Hotaru use a force shield to protect herself so she can continue eating her sea foods selfishly

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Persona I know you're here now…COME OUT" shouted Mikan that is now getting impatiently while she is still in her guy's uniform and wearing her cap

"Since you notice me than tell me where I am" said Persona

"Right there" said Mikan as she pointed at the tree and Persona jumped down as he dissolved the tree

"See that tree? If you do not do as I say than that will be you next" said Persona as he smirked

"Try me" said Mikan

"Tch, stubborn aren't we" said Persona as he used his alice on her but she dodge as she copied his alice and used it back towards him but he dodged it

"So, what were you saying again?" said Mikan as she smirked

"Hm good…but are you good for this" said Persona as three dark ball was behind her ready to attack her but Mikan saw this and jumped high and was now on the tree

"Good…okay now its mission time" said Persona as Mikan jumped down

"Okay your mission, is to rescue a girl name Aoi" said Persona as he showed a picture of her

"She had been capture by the AAO Academy" said Persona and Mikan stared at the picture

"She looks like someone I know" thought Mikan as she scanned the picture

"She is Natsume's little sister" said Persona

"Great…from the Hyuuga's" Mikan as she cross her arms around her chest

"What? You despise them or something" asked Persona

"No…just hate Natsume…that crack head" said Mikan as she looked away

"Water Phoenix, here is the map to the academy" said Persona as he showed the map to her and Persona used his index finger to point where Aoi was located. Mikan scanned the map and smirked

"This is easy" said Mikan as she disappeared to the AAO Academy forest

"Hm better wear my mask" said Mikan as she placed the mask on her face and teleport herself to room 264. When she was inside, she saw a little girl that was chain into the wall as it looks like she was being abused. Mikan saw some bruises and bloods on her, she was pissed

"Damn those AAO" mumble Mikan. She was mad on how they treated the little girl. Aoi rise her head to see who was mumbling and saw a 'boy' with a mask on

"W-who are you?" asked Aoi softly

"I'm known as Water phoenix and I'm from the Alice Academy. I'm here to save you" said Mikan as she used her teleportation Alice on her and teleport her next to her and then the alarm was on

**ER-ER-ER-ER**

"Hey! What's going on?" asked girl 1

"Damn…must be that brat" said man 1

"Then check it out" said man 2 as they ran towards where Mikan and Aoi are

-BANG-

"HEY YOU! STATE YOUR NAME" said girl 1

"Water…Phoenix" said Mikan as she teleported herself and Aoi to Alice Academy

"Damn…they got away" said man 2

"Boss is not going to like this" said man 1

"You're right…I don't" said Reo as he walked in

"Sir" said the trio

"Hm…interesting…fine some file about that person" said Reo as he left

"Yes sir" said the trio and they left

**-Southern Forest, Alice Academy-**

"Phew…we're safe" said Mikan as she put Aoi down

"Thank you One-chan" said Aoi as she smiled and Mikan eyes wide

"What the heck? One-chan…that mean sister right? Don't tell me found out already? Damn, Hyuuga's can sure sometime be smart except that creak head" thought Mikan

"One-chan?" said Aoi confusingly

"Huh? Oh sorry Aoi-chan, but aren't you suppose to call me oni-chan not one-chan" said Mikan and Aoi just smiled again

"Why would I call you oni-chan when you're really a girl? If I call you that than it will foolish, right?" said Aoi and Mikan eyes widen

"But how do you know I'm a girl" said Mikan

"Because…" said Aoi as she reach up at Mikan's cap and left it up as Mikan's hairs came down gracefully to her mid-waist

"Ok I gave up, but how do you know?" asked Mikan

"Hm…maybe because your hair is showing from the tip of you cap" said Aoi as Mikan sweat dropped

"Hm…you're smart even your brother is not smart as you" said Mikan as Aoi giggled

"Hm lets me start this again…ahem…Hi my name is Mikan Sakura also known as pop star princess, but when I'm dress as a guy call me Kaname Sakura or Oni-chan if you want, but don't tell anyone ok" said Mikan as Aoi eyes widen

"W-what? My one-chan is the famous pop star princess?" said Aoi happily with a little shock as Mikan nodded and then Aoi looked at Mikan eyes and it was blue

"One-chan…why your eyes or blue as the ocean? Before your eyes were brown?" asked Aoi

"Hm…don't know…guess I was born that way" said Mikan as she looked what time was it and her eyes widen

"Damn we're late" said Mikan as she grabbed Aoi's wrist and ran towards the teacher lodge

"One-chan…slow down" said Aoi as she was being dragged by Mikan

"We can't…were already late and I'm supposed to bring you to the teacher lodge" said Mikan as she ran

"Ahh…One-chan" wined Aoi as she had anime-style tears

**-Teacher lodge-**

"As you can see this is-"Persona was cut off by a door slam while the two figures is standing there

"Here is the girl" said Mikan as they both walk towards them

"Aoi?" said the man suddenly when he saw Aoi

"Daddy?" said Aoi as her eyes widen while her tears fell down from her cheek. She ran towards to her father and they hugged

"Well done Sakura" said Persona

"Hm" said Mikan. After hearing the word Sakura, Aoi's father broke the hug and looked at Mikan

"Sakura? You mean you are from the Sakura Corp" said the man

"Hm…that is my father company" said Mikan as she walked towards the couch as she sat and pour some tea and took a sip. Aoi's father walked towards her and gave her a hug and broke the hug

"So how is your father doing?" asked Aoi's father

"Okay Mr. Hyuuga, what about you?" asked Mikan

"Hm good…I see that you meet my daughter so have you meet my sons?" asked Mr. Hyuuga

"Hm…only the crack head Natsume that's it" said Mikan as she took another sip and Mr. Hyuuga sweat dropped

"What did he do this time?" asked Mr. Hyuuga

"Hm…don't know…let's see…we fight…argue…fight…and argue same as usual" said Mikan as Mr. Hyuuga's sweat dropped became bigger than sigh after that

"That son of mine…I am terribly sorry of my son's behavior. Well, Aoi I have to go for some business, so be a good girl, ok?" said Mr. Hyuuga as he gave one last hug to her daughter and left. Then , Narumi came in

"MIKAN-CHAN" shouted Narumi while running towards Mikan ready to hug her but Mikan dodge and Narumi hugged Persona instead. Leaving Aoi and Mikan backed away and sweat dropped

"NARU...GET THE HELL OFF OF ME AND WHILE DOING THAT, KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Persona angrily as he was ready to use his alice

"Ops…sorry" said Narumi as he turned to hugged Mikan but then Aoi and Mikan left

"Mikan-chan?" said Narumi confusingly

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well, that's all for today. So what do you guys think? Well don't sit there! Review! Reivew! While doing that please check out the sneak peek okay?

_Sneak Peek:_

_When I was finished taking a shower I went straight to my bed ready to get some sleep but then suddenly I felt a painful thing right where my heart was located. I stop and placed my palm where my heart was located and kneeled down and my vision became blurry as I saw Manami walking towards me._

"Mikan…Mikan…you alright" said Manami, than I couldn't really hear her and then everything went black.

iCHigOgRl: Well that all for the sneak peek. I hoped you guys have a good day tomorrow! Bye bye! )


	13. Chapter 12

iCHigOgRl: Hi everyone again! Lalalalala...so if you read "Princess, Please return to me" than you know the reason why i update it early but it's a good thing for you guys right? So don't need to worry.

Mikan: yawn- so tired

iCHigOgRl: Then why don't you go to sleep then Mikan-chan?

Mikan: i want to finish this off than i'll go to sleep. Is that alright with you iCHigOgRl?

iCHigOgRl: Hm, it's alright with me

Mikan: Yawn- iCHigOgRl** DOES NOT OWN..**

**GAKUEN ALICE AND YOU GUYS KNOW IT, THEIR CHARACTERS, AND THE SONGS**

Mikan helplessly holding a board while trying not to sleep

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

sakuraaimier

suke367sahome

insaneoneX-Lol! Ok 5 dollars please XD jk jk

Triixie101

lisettesakura

kisami93

euca1995-sorry if there is some bad words. Terribly sorry! T-T

Cryztal Angel

X3LiLCutiePieXD- Hahaha Lol! Thank you! N i like your cheer -

pukite

dominiqueanne

Sakura-hime246-Oh, sorry about that! But when i read your review, i put your screen name in the previous chapter as soon as possible so don't worry but thanks for pointing that out )

loubell-hahaha...Lol! it's alright. But mostly when you read it through, your questions will be answered

sakuraaimier

KamichamaAlice

ENJOY! )

* * *

**-Back to Mikan and Aio-**

"One-chan, wait up" said Aoi as she ran towards Mikan

"Aoi, we need to go back, now!" said Mikan as Aoi gave a look to her as she was confused

"Huh?" said Aoi confusingly

"You have to go to the teachers lodge so they can give you your uniform and a dorm" said Mikan as Aoi smiled and gave Mikan a hug

"Okay…bye One-chan…sees you tomorrow?" asked Aoi

"Hm…night" said Mikan as Aoi ran off and waved her hand side to side. Mikan waved back and left towards her dorm

**-Mikan's room and Pov.-**

When I finish taking a shower, I went straight to my bed ready to get some sleep but then suddenly I felt a pain right where my heart is located. I stop and placed my palm where my heart was located and kneeled down. My vision became blurry as I saw Manami walking towards me. Manami said something that I couldn't really hear. I couldn't see anything until everything went black as I fell on the floor.

**-End of Pov.**

**-Next Morning, 7:34 AM-**

"Hm" moaned Mikan as she opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched her arms. She looked around and saw her phoenix sleeping next to her and then spotted her brother at the couch sleeping. She got up and did her morning routine. When she was done, she woke Manami and made her breakfast. Then, she started to wake her brother up

"Hey bro…wake up" said Mikan as Hoshi woke up and wipe his drool while Mikan rolled her eyes

"What happen?" asked Hoshi as he yawned

"Isn't I'm the one that suppose to ask you" said Mikan

"Oh right…Manami flew towards my room saying you fainted and so I rush towards your room and saw you lying on the floor and so I pick you up and lay you on the bed. I was worried that something might happened to you so than I stayed" said Hoshi

"Hm Thanks…and Hoshi?" said Mikan as she grabbed her bag

"Yeah" said Hoshi

"You still have some drool on your face that you missed when you were wiping your drool" Mikan smirked while Hoshi blushed from embarrassment and wiped it off

"Go use the bathroom and when you're done close the door I'll wait for you outside" said Mikan as Hoshi went towards the bathroom to get ready when Mikan was outside she said…

"Tch…idiot…he should have known that I won't wait for him" said Mikan as she walk towards her class and than

**-BUMP-**

"Itai…Who-…oh it's you crack head" said Kaname as she got up and dust the dirt out from her shorts.

"Bastard, watch where your' going" said Natsume as he started at her. Kaname looked up and saw a girl, but this time it wasn't Yua, she was more sluty than the other one

"I see you're having fun again" said Kaname, but Natsume ignore what she said but Kaname whisper something to Natsume when Natsume walked beside her

"Crack head" whisper Kaname while Natsume said

"Loud mouth"

"Old Man"

"Droopy Eye"

"Slanted Eye"

"Shut Up, Strawberry print" Mikan eyes widen

"WHAT? YOU PEVERTED CRACKHEAD" yelled Mikan but Natsume and the girl wasn't there no more.

"What? Where did they go…Hm…oh well, argue with him later" said Mikan as she started to walk. When she made it to class, she was in her seat as she laid her head on the table for a while. Just than Narumi came in

"Class…settles down, we have a new student" said Narumi as a little girl wearing girl's uniform as she stepped inside. Natsume and Ruka eyes widen but mostly Natsume with shockness

"Hi everyone…my name is Aoi and it's a pleasure to meet you" said Aoi as she smiled. Natsume stood up and ran towards Aoi and 

gave her a hug as Aoi hug him back. Everyone eyes widen except two people that Hotaru that is taking pictures of them and Mikan that was busy spacing out in the window

"Hey little girl…do you know who are you hugging?" said Sumire as Aoi looked at her and burned her hair

"AHH MY HAIR!! NATSUME-SAMA WHY?" asked Sumire as she ran around

"He didn't actually…I did" said Aoi as everyone except the three eyes widen and looked at the little girl that is still hugging her brother

"If you say anything bad or insulting about my sister, I'll burn you tell there is no left of you" said Natsume as he glared at her and it made everyone except three people shocked

"Sis-ter?" whisper everyone except three people

"Yes, I'm his' sister and who is my brother's girlfriend?" asked Aoi as Yua raised her hand up. Aoi glared at her as she broked the hug and walks towards her. She was now in front of her and burned her hair too

"AHHH" shouted Yua as she too ran around while everyone laughed

"Stay away from my brother" said Aoi as she walked towards Mikan

"Hi Oni-chan" said Aoi as she hugged Mikan while Mikan hugged back

"ONI-CHAN?" shouted everyone with shockness except three people. Hotaru know since Mikan told her telepathically and Hotaru told Ruka, but Natsume was shocked and angry but hide the shockness. Natsume march towards them and broke the hug as he pulled Aoi away from Mikan

"Ni-chan!" said Aoi as she pouted

"Aoi, stay away from this guy" said Natsume as he glared at Mikan but Mikan just looked bored as she stood up and walked towards Natsume

"But brother, he saved me from the AAO Academy" said Aoi and everyone was shocked except two people

"You? Saved my sister?" said Natsume as she nodded

"Got a problem? Well anyway I'm out" said Kaname as she walked towards the door but stopped

"Aoi-chan…you want to come with me to Central Town?" asked Kaname as Aoi nodded while she break free from Natsume grip and ran towards Kaname and they left but then stopped when Narumi need to say something

"Hey you guys" said Narumi and they turned and face him

"I forgot to say something…ahem…two days will be the winter ball so go and get ready" said Narumi as they nodded while Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Koko, Nekome, Yu, Nonoko, and the trio stood up

"IT'S SHOPPING TIME" said Anna and Nonoko as they cheered

"Wait…I've got to call my brother and sisters to come" said Mikan as they went to find Mikan's brother and sisters and even Natsume's brothers came as the group left to go shopping even Natsume followed them but went with his group (Ruka, Koko, Nekome, and Yu)

**-Central Town, near the bus stop-**

"Ugly" said Hana and Youchi to Mikan as they walked and the other group sweat dropped except Natsume and Hotaru

"Shrimps"

"Idiot"-Youchi

"Cold hearted children"

"Clumsy" -Hana

"Shut up"

"Loud mouth"-Youchi

"SHUT UP" said Mikan as she was about to use her alice but then the trio hold her back

"Hey…Hey…Hey…calm down Kaname" said Haru

"Yeah, cool it" said Atsuo

"Those bratty heads…always get on my nerves. Natsume, what did you teach to your little brother?" said Mikan as she tried to get out from their grip

"I don't know what you are talking about and beside aren't you suppose to tell that to your younger sister too" said Natsume

"LIAR! I didn't do nothing to my little sister, it must be you who did it" shouted Mikan

"They are just kids" said Kaito

"Yeah devil kids" mummbled Mikan as Haru and Atsuo let go of her and she fell forward making her face hit the ground while the other laughed except Hotaru

"Ops…1…2…3… RUN" shouted Atsuo and Haru as they ran away

"I'll get you guys" said Mikan as she was about to run but felt someone tugged her sleeves

"Oni-chan, can we get some fluff puff?" asked Ayaka as she tugged on Mikan's shorts

"Hm…hey you guys go ahead and I'll bring the little kids to the fluff puff stand" said Kaname and they agreed. Hana, Youchi, and Aoi came too with Mikan to get some fluff Puff. Ayaka got a hold of Youchi hand and they walked like a couple of course as Ayaka and Youchi blushed and Hana look disgusted while Aoi just smiled. When they made it, Kaname bought them their fluffy puff and they ate it under the Sakura tree. When they finished they went shopping. They bought clothes and Mikan tried some clothes for Youchi and it was adorable as they laughed and Youchi blushed from embarrassment. When they were done, they meet each other at the bus stop

"Thanks oni-chan for spending some time with me" said Aio

"No problem…Let's have fun next time ok?" said Kaname

"Hm…next time" said Aio as they went inside the bus. They made it back safely and waved good bye to each other and went back to their dorm and went to bed. It was late; many people slept and have beautiful dreams except one person that was not asleep and was awake

**-Late at night-**

"Mikan, we have to do the other techniques" said Manami while Mikan nodded

"Hm, let's transform first" said Mikan as she closed her eyes and transform in her outfit. They teleport to the lake and they use a technique called Frost Nova. It took some time but Mikan 

accomplished it. When they were finished they disappeared, but little did they know that someone was spying on them

"Boss…I record the whole thing" said man number 1 as he walks holding the camera recorder

"Good…now bring the tape back to the AAO Headquarter" said Reo

"Yes, sir" said the man as he disappeared also

* * *

iCHigOgRl: I know it's kind of short but i didn't want to show too much right? So please review this chapter showing how you felt about this chapter. Please enjoy the Sneak Peek!

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Did you know already" asked the angry Kaname as Koko just smiled_

_"What does she mean Koko know something?" thought the curious Natsume as he listen carefully_

_"Oh you mean…" Koko went closed to her ear and whisper something_

_"That you..."_

iCHigOgRl: so what did koko know that made Kaname furious? Well figure that out the next chapter. Bye bye for now everyone!


	14. Chapter 13

iCHigOgRl: Hello! So if you guys read Princess, Please Return to Me, than you already know what I wrote

So not much time, so let's get on with the chapter but first…Anna take it away

Anna: iCHigOgRl **GAKUEN ALICE AND THEIR CHARACTERS, THE SONGS, AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS**!

Nonoko and Anna holding a clothes saying…

**Thank you to all readers that review the previous chapter!**

euca1995

dominiqueanne

Sakura-hime246-Wow, you're smart! ) you got it correct! ding ding, WE HAVE A WINNER! LOl!

insaneoneX

Alwaysbtheir

Anim3Lov3rz96

KamichamaAlice-Oh, it's Reo

shachenta-Oh, i already did but not in this chapter. Like maybe few more chapters than you will see )

Ps: Little disappointed on the reviews, but like I said, I can't make you but it would be nice if you guys review though. It would REALLY make me happy

Well **ENJOY!** )

* * *

**-Next Day, Lunch time-**

"Oh my god…I can't wait till the Winter Ball" said Anna to Nonoko

"I know, did you a pick a dress yet?" asked Nonoko

"Yup…I'll show you later, Nonoko" said Anna and Nonoko nodded

"So who are you guys going with?" asked Kaname

"Hm…I'm going with Koko" said Anna as she blushed

"And I'm going with Nekome" said Nonoko as she blushed too

"What about you Kaname-kun?" asked Anna and Nonoko together at the same time

"Uhm…I don't, but…" but Kaname was cut off when bunch of girls came towards her

"KANAME-SAMA/KUN…CAN YOU WITH US TO THE WINTER BALL?" shouted the girls from Kaname Sakura fan club. Kaname tried to back away but it didn't work, but trio came to the rescue. Mikan used her teleport Alice but without them knowing and the fan club was dumb founded

"KANAME-SAMA?!" shouted the wailing fan club members as they went and look for Kaname.

"That was so close" said Kaname as she sigh

"Yeah…Mikan next time watch out" said Kaito

"Hm" said Kaname

"_Kaname Sakura, Kaito, Haru, and Atsuo please meet us to the teacher lodge thank you"_

"What do they want now?" whined the four as they walk towards the teacher lodge. When they were in front of the teacher lodge, Narumi let them in as they sat down on the couch. Narumi sigh and open his mouth, but Mikan beat him before he could speak.

"You wanted us to sing at the winter ball huh?" asked Mikan and Narumi smiled

"So will you guys?" asked Narumi

"Okay" said Kaito

"Ditto" said Haru

"Fine with me" said Atsuo

"Not fine with me" said Mikan emotionally

"What? Why?" asked Narumi as he went on his' knee

"Because I don't feel like it" said Mikan

"But come on Mikan-chan" said Kaito

"Yeah…it's going to be fun and you don't want the students here to be upset know do you?" Haru teased Mikan and Mikan just sigh

"Whatever than" said Mikan and Narumi clapped his hands as he smiled

"Great! I'll go and tell the teachers" said Narumi as he left

"So what now?" asked Kaito

"Hm…I was thinking of singing this new song that I made" said Mikan as she placed and index finger on her chin as Haru and Atsuo went closer to her as Mikan looked at them with a Get-Away- From- Me-NOW look and they backed away

"Damn…she can be scary sometime" thought Haru and Atsuo but Mikan used her mind-reading alice on accident as she glared at them

"So...What did you guys said inside your mind again?" asked Mikan coldly

"Nothing…and beside ever heard of mind your own business, not to use your mind reading alice on people, and the word privacy" said Haru as he glared at her while Mikan glared back more coldly as Haru gulped but kept glaring at her

"First, it is my business since it concerns me, Second, I used my alice on accident, Third, yes I heard what's privacy mean" said Mikan as she glared at him. Kaito went between them as they glared at him while Kaito kind of shivered as he cleared his throat

"Uhm…I think we should practice guys" said Kaito while Atsuo nodded

"Practice at MIKAN'S ROOM" shouted Atsuo at the two last words as the trio smiled and Mikan frowned

"Not again" said Mikan as the trio cheered. Suddenly, Mikan just placed her hand on her head forehead and then suddenly felt a pain at her heart like what happen at her room. She clinches her shirt as she started breath heavily.

"What the heck? It's this pain again but it's getting worse" thought Mikan

She fell down forward as it made a thug noise. The trio heard this as they turned and saw Mikan clench at her shirt feeling only pain. This shocked the boys as they ran towards her. When they made towards her, the pain that Mikan had was gone

"Are you ok Mikan-chan?" Kaito asked with worriness

"Yeah Mikan…you got us scared right there" said Haru

"Yeah don't do that again" said Atsuo as they help her up

"I'm alright" continued Mikan "Let's go and get some lunch"

"Okay" said the trio as they went to the cafeteria and get something to munch on. When they were eating and chatting with some friends (Hotaru, Ruka, Yu, Anna, Nonoko, Nekome, Koko, Ayaka, Hana, and Youchi). Suddenly, two people came in as they were arguing. Kaname turned to look at saw one college boy that has raven color hair with blue eyes and one senior boy that has blue hair and blue eyes with a star under his left eye and wearing a hat. They argued and argued than suddenly they're using their Alice. Everyone started to dodge and use their alice to protect themselves because it look quite dangerous. Kaname was just normally eating when suddenly a thunder went straight to Kaname's table. Everyone dodged but Kaname didn't had time to dodged so then

**BOOM**

It made a small explosion which cause Kaname coughing. Kaname glared at the two that is still fighting in the middle of the cafeteria.

"How dare you did this to me you fucker ( Me: sorry!)" said the boy with a star under his left eye. His name is Tsubasa Hyuuga as he used his thunder while the boy with raven hair just dodges and used his blue fire

"You idiot stop this…if you keep using your alice your going to make the student hurt BA-KA" said the raven hair. His name is Isuma Hyuuga. They kept on fighting and fighting than suddenly a water wall was separating both of them. The two boys stopped and looked around to find that person; they spotted and it was Mikan. Mikan got up and walked towards them.

"Idiots…why are you guys fighting for?" asked Kaname

"Mind your business" said Tsubasa with a bad attitude which cause Kaname a little angry

"What a bad attitude he got there" thought Kaname as she glared at him

"Tsubasa…don't you have manners…sorry about my little brother manners…what is your name?" asked Isuma.

"…Kaname Sakura" said Kaname

"Sakura…so you're from the Sakura Corp?" asked Isuma

"Hm…you must be Mr. Hyuuga's son, am I right?" asked Kaname

"Yes" said Isuma

"Wait…I thought they only have one boy and that is Hoshi Sakura and the Sakura's have three daughters" said Tsubasa as he was getting confused. After hearing this, it made everyone turned towards them and they stared at them and listen carefully. Mikan glared at Tsubasa. Isuma saw this and just smiled

"Tsubasa…I think you had mistaken that they had two sons and two daughters" said Isuma and Kaname looked at him as he winked at her knowing that Isuma already knows. Kaname smiled a little than frowned when he heard someone giggle in her mind. She turned and looked at the Mind-reader that is giggling away. Kaname frowned more, but inside she was nervous. So she walked towards Koko and took his collar and walked outside. Tsubasa and Isuma had a confuse face and was wondering what's going on. Everyone was wondering what was going on too, but mostly Anna was the one that is really worried.

**-Back to Mikan-**

Mikan took Koko further and further to the Sakura tree. Little did they know that someone was taking a nap there but then that person woke up and it was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Did you know already?" asked the angry Kaname and Koko just smiled

"What does she mean Koko know something?" thought the curious Natsume as he listen carefully

"Oh you mean…" Koko went closed to her ear and whisper "Your disguise as a boy while you're truly Mikan Sakura the pop star princess and the girl that Natsume always wondering about…Water Phoenix " said Koko as Mikan's eyes widen as she became nervous

"Koko please don't tell no one please" begged Mikan

"Hm...okay than…but can I tell Anna, Nonoko, Nekome and Yu about this and no one else" said Koko while Mikan sigh

"Only if you don't tell no one" said Kaname

"Okay" said Koko but then Mikan grabbed his collar and pinned him with ice alice at the Sakura tree with only one hand on his collar

"But If you dare tell this to anyone else than them, you're going to live in a world that you don't want to be in" Mikan threatened as she left leaving a scared Koko. Natsume jumped down and looked at Koko

"What did you say to her Koko?" asked Natsume but Koko remained still

"Her eyes..." thought Koko

"Koko"

"The way she said it..." thought Koko as he started to shiver

"KOKO"

"Are dead scary…like she was someone else...like a devil" thought Koko but snapped back to reality when suddenly his pant was burning by an annoyed Natsume

"AHHH" said Koko as Natsume made the fire disappeared

"Oh hi Natsume, What's up? since when were you here?" asked Koko and Natsume's sweat dropped

"Idiot…answer my question, what did you say to her?" asked Natsume and Koko face turn pale

"I can't…say…sorry" said Koko as Natsume turned away and started to walk with a following Koko

**-Inside the Cafeteria-**

"I'm getting worry about Koko" said Anna

"Don't worry he will be fine…maybe Kaname-kun just needed to talk to him about something" said Nonoko as she tried to cheer her up and Anna nodded. Just then, a door slam opened as Kaname walked in towards the group table with her eyes shut while other people just stared

"Kaname…what happened? Where is Koko?" asked Anna

"Nothing happened and Koko coming now" said Kaname as she went towards Hotaru and sat down and than two figure showed up. It was Natsume and Koko

"KOKO" shouted Anna as she ran towards Koko and gave him a hug as he hugged back

"Koko…what happened here? This place look like someone trashed it" said Natsume

"Your brothers were fighting again" said Koko as he broke the hug. Natsume just walked towards Ruka and sat next to him

"I think I'm going to go…Haru, Kaito, and Atsuo…let's go" said Kaname as the trio stood up and walked out with Kaname. The group except Ayaka, Hana, Youchi, Ruka, and Hotaru was wondering what they were going to do

"We have to hurry you guys so we can rehearse" said Mikan while they nodded. They went towards Mikan's room and rehearsed. Tomorrow was the day that they had to play. They stopped rehearsing as they left. Mikan closed the door and went to the bathroom and take a shower and did her night time routine. When she was ready to sleep, when suddenly she heard a knock from her door she looked at the time and it was 10:30 pm. She groans and went towards her door but still dressed as a girl. She was wearing a black and red short short, red top, and black slipper with her hair tied in a pony tail. When she opened her door she gasped. It was her friends, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Nekome, Yu, and Nonoko. All the boys were blushing while the girls except Hotaru that is carrying a emotional face was blushing on how she looks.

"Can we come in?" asked Ruka and she nodded. They entered and looked around. They were amazed and then Manami went towards Mikan and glared at them. They backed away except Hotaru, but Mikan told Manami it was okay and she calmed down and looked at them calmly. They took a seat at the bed and the coach. All girls on the bed and all boys on the coach with Mikan on her own chair with Manami sitting on her lap.

"So why you guys came to my room in at what i don't know…10: 30 PM!!" said Mikan as she was getting grumpy

"Well its 10:31" said Koko and Mikan just glared

"So?" asked Mikan

"Uhm…I'm just want to ask a question?" asked Nekome

"Yeah" said Mikan

"Why do you dress as a guy for though?" asked Nekome

"Hm…I have my reason...but sooner or later you will see as my regular self" said Mikan

"So you're the Water Phoenix Girl at the dangerous ability" said Yu

"Hm" said Mikan

"Can you show us Mikan-chan?" asked Anna and Nonoko together and Mikan gave a nodded. Manami closed her eyes and so did Mikan. Mikan changed into her transformation while they glowed blue. Their eyes widen except Hotaru since she saw her transform before

"Wow…Mikan-chan…you look so…so…so" Nonoko helped Anna finished her sentence

"Beautiful" said Nonoko and Mikan blushed just a little

"Thanks" said Mikan emotionally but Ruka was confused. Mikan saw this and asked him

"Ruka…why carrying a confused face with you?" asked Mikan snapping Ruka

"Oh…sorry…but I'm just wondering why your hair and eyes are blue?" asked Ruka and then everyone thought so too wondering the same thing

"Yeah Mikan why?" asked Nonoko

"Don't know…even Manami wouldn't tell me why…but I think that since I'm part of the water and Natsume is part of fire…remember his transformation?" askedd Mikan and then Ruka remember

"Oh yeah…he has that dragon, with that necklace kind of similar to yours but then he had a dragon mark on the left" said Ruka while Mikan turned and moved her hair as it too showed a mark but a phoenix on her right. It shocked Ruka and some of the others

"Natsume and are the same but different…were like the opposite…he controls fire while I can control water and I can even turned them into ice" explained Mikan as she changed back to herself and Manami fell asleep.

"Oh I see…will I think we should go guys…what do you guys think?" asked Ruka and they agreed

"Hey guys…don't tell nobody about this…and when you guys saw me dress as a guy…you guys will known me as Kaname Sakura not Mikan Sakura unless were somewhere else that nobody is there" said Mikan and they nodded as Anna and Nonoko ran towards her and gave her a hug then few seconds later broked the hug as they giggled

"Why you guys did that for and now giggling?" asked Mikan

"Nothing we just wanted to do that" said Anna as they left while waving their hands. When they were gone, Mikan went towards the bed. When she was lying down, Manami came and snuggled in and fell asleep again and so did Mikan, but little did they know that someone was watching them.

"Boss, I got it" said the man as he recorded the whole thing

"Good…no come back to the AAO. Don't get caught or you will get your consequences " said Reo

"Yes, boss" said the man as he disappeared

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well that's it! Plz review! Pretty Please! I wanted to know how you guys think of this story. If you guys review, it can support me to make a better story! Well here is the sneak peek

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Natsume-kun?" said Yua softly_

_"Get away from me you ugly hag" said Natsume coldly as he stood up_

_"Natsume-kun…what are you doing?" asked the angry Yua_

_"Breaking up with you" said Natsume as he walked out_

_"NATSUME" shouted Yua as she ran after Natsume_

iCHigOgRl: Woah…something must had happen. But what happened? Find out on the next chapter!

Bye bye everyone. We'll meet again! )


	15. Chapter 14

iCHigOgRl: Hi everyone! Woah, it's Hot!

Mikan:...

iCHigOgRl: Mikan?

Mikan:...

iCHigOgRl: Mikan! Hold it together

Mikan: But it's SO hot

iCHigOgRl: Hotaru!

Hotaru: On it ( get an control)

Robo Elephant: Robo Elephant is here

-Robo Elephant-

a Robot Elephant that use it's truck to suck the water and blow it out to the target

Hotaru:...beep

Mikaan: AH! I'm soaked

iCHigOgRl: Well that works Ruka take it away

Ruka: iCHigOgRl **DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, THE SONGS, AND THE CHARACTERS!**

Ruka in a bunny suit while holding a board

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! )**

euca1995

Innocent Butterfly

akerue

dominiqueanne

Sakura-hime246

Aeria Masie

KamichamaAlice-Well the reason why is because the AAO is kind of spying on Mikan and you'll find out soon, maybe on the next chapter

NxM l0v3r

NatsumexRyomaxSasuke

iCHigOgRl: ENJOY! :

* * *

**-Next Day, Morning, 7:59 -**

"Good Morning everyone" said Kaname as she walked in the classroom

"MORNING KANAME-KUN" said the fan girls and other people. Sumire then went up to Kaname and asked

"Kaname-sama…would you be my partner for the winter ball?" asked Sumire as she fake being shy

"Sorry Shoda-san, but…I'm not going to the dance" said Kaname as Sumire was disappointed and so was the fan club

"Oh it's okay…bye Kaname-kun" said Sumire as she fake being innocent as she walked away. Kaname sigh and then smiled.

"HOTARU" shouted Kaname as she ran towards Hotaru but then

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

Kaname dodge every single Baka bullet except

**BAKA**

"AHHH…HO-TA-RUUU" said Kaname as she got hit by Hotaru Baka Cannon

"Don't ever hug me" said Hotaru as she went back to work

"Hotaru no Baka!" said Kaname as she got up and went to her seat. Just then, door slam open with two figure walking in. It was Natsume and Yua. Natsume walk to his seat and Yua walk to hers and then Narumi came in with a smile

"Morning my class…today will be a free day since today is going to be winter ball so get ready and go shopping" said Narumi as the class room cheered.

"Hey Kaname-kun, are you really not going to the dance?" asked Anna

"Yeah" said Kaname

"Awh…and I hoping for you to come though" said Nonoko as she frowned

"Sorry guys but I got to go" said Kaname as she stood up following by the trio as they left

"Hm…wondering what's going on" said Yu

"Don't know. Oh no! I forgot that I had to help and cook for the winter ball" said Anna as she ran to the kitchen

"Anna, wait for me" said Nonoko as she ran after

"Now that she mention it, I have to help decorate for the ball" said Koko as he ran off

"Yeah me too" said Yu as he ran off too

"Ditto" said Nekome as he follow them and so was everyone else as they left to help

"Ruka, let's go" said Hotaru as she left the room following with Ruka. Only Natsume and Yua were the only one left

"Natsume-kun let's go too" said Yua as she cling on his arm, but Natsume shook it off leaving Yua shocked

"Natsume-kun?" said Yua softly

"Get away from me you ugly hag" said Natsume coldly as he stood up

"Natsume-kun…what are you doing?" asked the angry Yua

"Breaking up with you" said Natsume as he walked out

"NATSUME" shouted Yua as she ran after Natsume

"Natsume you liar….don't tell me this is true" said the angry yet crying Yua

"I'm not lying and it's true and beside I never did love you only play with you like Aimi…now go away" said Natsume as he walked away while Yua ran away.

**-back to Mikan and the trio-**

"So what do you guys want to do since the ball doesn't start until few more hours?" asked Mikan as she placed bother hands behind her head while walking

"Don't know…what about you?" asked Kaito as he looked at Mikan

"Hm…don't know either…do you guys want to go to Central town?" asked Mikan

"Hm…maybe…what bout you guys?" asked Kaito

"Sure" said Haru

"Eh…why not" said Atsuo

"Does that answer your question?" asked Kaito as Mikan smiled

"Yup" said Mikan as they walked the bus and went to Central town

**-Central town-**

"So what now?" asked Mikan

"Hm…let's go and get some fluff puff since you love them so much" said Atsuo

"YAY!! FLUFF PUFF" said Mikan as she jump up and down as other people stared at him weird. Haru saw this and stopped Mikan from jumping

"Idiot…remember you're still a guy so act like one" said Haru

"Ops…sorry" said Mikan as she went towards the stand and bought 4 for each of them. They thank her and she smiled. They sat on the bench and started munching on them. The trio sweat dropped on how fast and how she looked when she munch on those fluff puff. When they finished they walked around. Mikan was scanning around when she saw something that was so pretty. It was a necklace that is a amulet. A heart shape with water blue stone in the left hand side on the top while it said on the middle of the heart 'together forever'

"Wow…" said Mikan as she looked closely

"Mikan…let's go, it's getting late" said Atsuo

"Okay…coming" said Mikan a she glanced at the necklace on last time before she left

**-Mikan's room-**

"Aw I knew I shouldn't have choose what to wear yesterday" said Mikan as she looked inside her closet. She already had an outfit for her singing, but she wanted another dress for a special surprise. Then suddenly, Manami came out of nowhere with a dress that is carried by her claws as she flew towards to Mikan. Mikan looked at the dress and smiled

"Thanks Manami…you're a saver" said Mikan as she got dressed that she need to wear for singing.

"Now stay here. Also, here is your dinner ok" said Mikan as she placed Manami's dinner on the floor and she teleported herself at the winter ball that is placed on the Alice Academy auditorium.

-**Backstage-**

"You're late..again" said Atsuo

"Shut up" said Mikan

"Stop arguing" said Kaito

"10 seconds" said the man

"Come on you guys before it going to start" said Haru. They went into place and now waited for Narumi

**-Outside-**

The light went off and then Narumi signal them to look at him

"Everyone it's time for our special guess…Now let's give round of applause for Mikan Sakura" said Narumi as the curtain went up and the light flash at them. Everyone eyes widen. They look super pretty as the light make them shine.

**Mikan's outfit:**

_Mikan's wearing a white tube dress that is the length to her mid-thigh. She had a sky blue bow on the right hand side that is on the tube dress. Her dress was cover with some glitter and she even wore make-up but not too much just white glitter eye shadow and some blush. She wore white 2 inches high heels and wore a white mask and a diamond necklace and earring with her hair down._

**The trio:**

_The trio wore the same thing of course. They only wore white shirt with three un-button buttons and black pants and black shoes while wearing a Christmas hat_

"AHHH!" shouted the fans of the Water Phoenix

"OHAIYO MINNA-SAN! I'm happy to be here. I hope you enjoy this song that I made" said Mikan as Kaito staring to start the guitar and then Haru and Atsuo

_chi no soko de unaru koe wa ten wo tsuki sora wo kirisaku  
sono kizu wo shitataru mizu wa  
kono daichi uruoshi yume wo yadoshita_

_soto no sekai wa naniro?  
migi mo hirari mo ima wa kowaku wa nai muchi no tane_

_kono karada de uketa kiseki wo karasanai you ni  
_

_hajimete mita hikari wa mabushikatta  
nee hora nobite yuku yo_

_taritsukeru atsui hizashi naguru you ni fukitsukeru kaze  
sono kareta nodo ni shimiru isagiyoku uchitsukeru ame wa megumi_

_hi ni shita yume wa nanairo  
mijuku na chikara ima wa buki ni kaeru michi no tane_

_sono kadara de shiru genjitsu ga okubyou ni saseru  
demo tashia ni hiari wa mabushikatta  
saa hora nobite yuku yo_

_kono karada de uketa kiseki wo karassnai you ni  
hajimete mita hikari wa mabushikatta  
saa hora_

_soshite itsuka kiseki no hana saite..._

"And that raps it. I hope you guys have a fabulous winder ball and good night everyone" said Mikan as she waved goodbye while the fan cheered. Then the curtain went down

"Hey guys, I see you guys later okay" said Mikan as they nodded. Mikan used her teleport alice as she dress up in the dress that Manami picked for her. She redo her hair, but change in the Water Phoenix girl form. She still had her dress that Manami pick out. She looks at herself on the mirror and smiled

"Manami what you think?" asked Mikan and Manami nodded

"Okay, then I'll be going now, bye" said Mikan as she disappeared

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Manami to herself

**-Back to the winter ball**

"Wow…Mikan was great up there and now I know why she didn't want to come" said Anna. Her dress was pink and snow flake on the left side with a white bow behind her and a pink high heel

"Yeah, and did you saw her dress it was so gorgeous" said Nonoko. Her dress was the same thing as Anna but different color. Except pink it's navy blue with a black bow instead of white and navy blue high heel

"Idiot" said Hotaru. Hotaru is wearing a purple shining dress that reaches under her knee cap and wore purple high heel shoes

"What are you guys talking about" asked Koko. Koko is just wearing a regular tuxedo, with a white bow

"Where talking about Mikan" said Nekome. He was wearing the same tuxedo as Koko but blue bow

"Oh yeah…she looks hot on that dress" said Nekome and Nonoko glared at him.

"But...not as hot as you Nonoko" said Nekome and Nonoko smiled and kissed him

"Nice" said Koko and Nekome gave him a thumb up

"So is she going to be here?" asked Ruka. Ruka was wearing the same tuxedo too but with a light blue bow

"Don't know, but she said she isn't but she can change her mind right?" said Yu. Yu is wearing the same tuxedo but a black bow. When they were asking each other weather she is coming or not, the door opened with a girl figure standing there. Everyone turned and their eyes widen and all the boys jaw fell. Even Natsume was shock, but stared at her from head to toe

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well that's it! Please Review and if there is any questions that is needed to be answer. Review and the next chapter i'll try my best to answer your questions.

_Sneak Peek:_

_Mikan was sitting down looking at them having fun and then suddenly a man was wearing a white mask asking her to dance with him_

_"Would you be kind and be my partner?" asked the man as he placed a hand in front of Mikan_

Sorry for a short sneak peek, but don't want to show to much. So see you guys again! ) Bye bye!


	16. Chapter 15

iCHigOgRl: Hi everyone! OMG! I'm SOOO Sorry that i didn't update. I was so caught up with my hw i didn't had time to do update it. Please forgive me! Anyway, I'll just get on with the people that review it ok?

Mikan writing on the chalk board.

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 15:

AlmightyAngel

NatsuMikan 4ev3r

akerue

dominiqueanne

Vanillacottoncandy

Anim3Lov3rz96

Sakura-hime246

krishaNe

NatsumexRyomaxSasuke-don't worry, it's going to show up in maybe, next chapper...or is it this one? hahaha

euca1995-HAHAHAHA! No, don't it's not him

-KuroTenshi11- -Yeah, sure, but maybe just some. I think i'll try to find some translate so some people can understand. Yes, she wore a mask. And Thanks for pointing out my mistake

NOTE:

MeIsWatIam

mangaluver123

KamichamaAlice- no, it's alright but i hope your pain will go away

AlmightyAngel

NatsuMikan 4ev3r

storylover1234- awh! Well thank you and i hope you feel better. Although i'm still little sick -.-

AYUMU10

PS: thank you for the people that review the not i really happy you guys cared for me -!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Don't know, but she said she isn't but she can change her mind right?" said Yu. Yu is wearing the same tuxedo but a black bow. When they were asking each other weather she is coming or not, the door opened with a girl figure standing there. Everyone turned and their eyes widen and all the boys jaw fell. Even Natsume was shock, but stared at her from head to toe_

Mikan was wearing a water color blue dress that shines on the bottom tip and the upper tip and on the middle of the waist. She had a white bow on the back as she wore 2 inches white high heal and yet still wearing her mask but different style but still white. Her hair was curled on the tip and she wore snowflakes earrings and a matching necklace. She walked down to the group and smiled. All the guys blushed and looked down

"Hi guys…sorry I didn't tell you but I want to surprise you guys" said Mikan

"It's okay …but…you just look so beautiful" said Anna

"Okay students, this is going to be our last dance now pick a partner and let get the dance started" said Narumi as the they lower the lights so it was kind of dark. People walked to the dance floor and started to dance. The couples went up and started to dance even Hotaru and Ruka, but of course Hotaru said he has to pay her, but it was the last dance so Ruka frown and paid her. Mikan was sitting down looking at them having fun and then suddenly a man was wearing a white mask asking her to dance with him

"Would you be kind and be my partner?" asked the man as he placed a hand in front of Mikan and guess who is it? Yup it's Natsume Hyuuga. He is wearing a black woven long sleeves shirt with two un-button buttons with black shoes

"Uhm…sure" said Mikan as she gladly placed her palm on his. Natsume brought her in the middle of the dance and they started to dance.

"I thought you might not know how to dance" said Natsume as he stares with his crimson fire eyes with her ocean water eyes

"Well your wrong…in fact I do know how" said Mikan as Natsume made her twirl as glitter blue was around her

"Hm…I can see that" said Natsume

"So…who are you anyway?" asked Mikan

"Someone you know" said Natsume

"Hm…someone I know huh…since you have raven color hair and crimson eyes…eh…I don't know" said Mikan as Natsume sweat dropped

"Maybe this can clear you" said Natsume as he took off his mask and Mikan eyes widen

"N-N-Natsume?" stuttered the shocking Mikan

"Hm…since you know now tell me your name" said Natsume as he brought them closer

"Uhm…Uhm" was only Mikan said as she looked at Natsume's eye.

"Uhm-Uhm isn't a name. Seriously…what is your name" said Natsume as he brought his lip closer to her. Mikan eyes widen as he kissed her. She turned red, but then Mikan somehow automatically closed her eyes and kiss him back. They kissed for a while but stopped for air.

"I can give you another one for telling me your name" said Natsume as he smirked

"…"

"Not speaking eh? I guess you want another one" said Natsume as he kissed her again, but then they heard a big explosion coming from outside.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked after when she broke the kiss

"I don't know" said Natsume as Mikan just looked at him as he brought her closed like he protecting her

"Everyone please calm down…the AAO Academy is attacking us…so please...calm down while the dangerous ability follow me" said Narumi as the teacher and the dangerous ability students went out to help with Natsume and Mikan following along.

"What the heck?" said Mikan as she scanned the place. It was a total mess

"There she is! Get her!" said the man as he pointed at Mikan

"Crud…why they want me?" asked Mikan as she changed in to her outfit and so did Natsume as he dragon was by his side and Manami came too

"Manami" said Mikan

"Hi "said Manami

"This is not a good time to say hi when were being attack by the AAO" said Ryuu and they nodded

"Natsume go there and I settle them over there" said Mikan as he nodded. Mikan and Manami fight some mens as Natsume and Ryuu fight the other side and so was the Dangerous ability class and the teachers. They fought and fought until few were left. When someone was about to attack Mikan from behind, Natsume saw this and ran as fast as he could to protect her. Natsume used his fire balls to attack him. When that happen Mikan turned, she was face to face with Natsume that is only 3 inches away. They stared until they heard a shot gun. Everyone tried to see what happen, but can only see smokes. They saw Reo still standing with a gun as he shot at and hit Mikan at where her heart was located. Reo cursed because he suppose to shot Natsume not Mikan.

"MIKAN" shouted her friends. Natsume looked around as he saw a figure lying on the floor. Natsume know it was her as he ran towards her. His eyes widen seeing Mikan Sakura got shot as the blood was spilling out from her chest. Natsume picked her up telling her to wake up. Mikan eyes slowly opened.

"N-Natsume" said Mikan

"You alright?" asked Natsume

"Yeah…I just wanted to say I'm sorry" said Mikan as her tears started to go down and Natsume was had a confused face

"Why say sorry?" said Natsume

"Because…I lied…I lied that I was Kaname Sakura when I'm really Mikan Sakura and I was trying to be someone else except my own regular self and I wanted to say…I-I-I-I…L-Love…Y-You" said Mikan as she started to cough out blood and then fainted. Natsume eyes widen and his eyes was showing shockness. Somehow his heart wanted to say I love you too, but the words aren't coming out from his' mouth. Everyone looked at the them and started to tear. Atsuo, Haru, and Kaito were there too.

"I guess we can't win huh Atsuo" said Kaito as he was too tearing

"Yeah I guess your right" said Atsuo. Reo looked at the them with disgust.

"GET HER" said Reo as the guard stood and ran straight at Natsume and Mikan

Natsume placed the Mikan on the floor. He stood up with his eyes are now fire red. Natsume had two fire on his palm and it became bigger and bigger.

"You will regret it for coming here" said Natsume coldly. Ruka was quite shock as Hotaru saw this and asked

"What's wrong?" asked Hotaru

"…Natsume…the way he sounded…it sounded different…I never heard him sound like this or even act like this" said Ruka

"Hmm…that Hyuuga must cared for Mikan" said Hotaru

"Hmm…maybe" said Ruka

"FIRE REVOUTION" shouted Natsume as he aimed towards them

-**Fire Revolution**

_The fire power is quite a strong power. It is a medium size dragon as it multiply as much dragons as you wanted and aimed at the target. It goes pass any barrier and hit directly to the opponent_

"AHH…CRUD" said Reo as he got burned by the fire

"RETREAT…Will be back to get her" said Reo as they flee. Natsume walked towards Mikan and carried her. He ran passed his friends and headed to his dorm following with Manami and Ryuu. When he made it, he laid her down on his bed.

"Manami, can you heal her?" asked Natsume

"Hm" said Manami as she used her healing power to heal her as she shines blue. It took a few minutes but Mikan opened her eyes as she change back to her regular form with her guy outfit.

"Hm…where am I?" asked Mikan

"You're in my room" said Natsume

"Oh…I see then I better be going then…come on Manami" said Mikan as she got up and started to walk but before she was about to walk she felt someone got a hold of her right hand wrist

"I love you too" said Natsume as Mikan eye widen but then it became more widen when he kissed her. She kissed back and closed her eyes as they kiss with passion. Natsume never thought that kissing her make him feel so good. When they stop to get some air, they look at each other and looked the opposite way while blushing. Ryuu chuckled and went inside Natsume's necklace.

"Mikan?" said Natsume

"Yeah Natsume" said Mikan as she looked at him

"Can you be my girlfriend?" asked Natsume asmMikan smiled and hugged him

"Yes…I would be glad to be your girlfriend" said Mikan as Natsume smiled for the first time and hugged her as Natsume and Mikan fell back making Mikan on top of him

"Thanks" said Natsume as they broke the hug

"Hey Natsu-kun…uhm…can I sleep here?" asked Mikan

"Hm" said Natsume as Mikan went on the bed and Natsume pulled the sheet over them and they snuggled together

"Manami why don't you come inside the necklace so you can heal yourself and by the way…thank you Manami" said Mikan as Manami nodded and went inside the necklace

"Hey Mikan, why don't you ever take that cap off" ask Natsume

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to take it off until I feel like it" said Mikan as she stick a tongue out

"Mikan" groan Natsume

"Night Natsu-kun" said Mikan as she peck on his lip and turned and went to sleep

"Hm…night" said Natsume as hug her back and went to sleep

**-Next Day-**

It was still winter as the white snows falls down from the sky as the birds were in their nest snuggling to their baby eggs that is not hatch yet, Mikan opened her eyes slowly and lightly yawns, she rubbed her eyes and she sat up and looked around, but she couldn't find Natsume.

"Natsume?" said Mikan

"Na-Natsume?" said Mikan as she looked around again as she clinch on the sheet as she looked scared. She jumps up when she felt someone's arms around her waist.

"Miss me?" said Natsume as he lie on her back

"Maybe" said Mikan as she got out from Natsume's grip and went to the bathroom as she teleport herself to her room to change and called Manami out. A blue bright light sway around Mikan as Manami appeared in front of Mikan.

"Manami…stay here ok" said Mikan as she still wore the guy's uniform and Manami nodded

"I'm going to put a barrier around this room so that they can't get inside so stay here and here is your breakfast" said Mikan as she placed her breakfast on the floor as Manami munch it down her throat. Mikan smiled as she went and did her morning routine. When she was done, she got her things and teleport herself to Natsume's room. When she was there, Natsume was already near the door; he turned and saw a figure.

"Hurry up will yeah" said Natsume as he started to walk

"Hmp…okay Mr. cranky-pant….is this how you treat your girlfriend?" said Mikan as she ran towards him but closed the door when she was out.

"Hm"

**-Inside classroom-**

"I wonder how is Kaname is doing?" asked Anna as her face was showing worry

"Now that you said it, I'm worried too" said Nonoko as Anna and Nonoko hugged each other and cried.

"Hey, we want a hug too" said the boys that are Anna and Nonoko's boyfriends. Just then, the door slams open with two figure standing but walk towards their seat.

"KANAME/SAKURA-SAN" shouted their friends as they went towards her and gave her a hug.

"C-Can't breathe" said Kaname as they broked apart

"Sorry" her friend's apologized. Kaname sigh and then smiled but all the girls still blush. (Note: Some girls still don't know that she is a girl)

"HOTARU" shouted Kaname as she ran towards Hotaru but this time Hotaru let her hug her. Everyone eyes widen because usually Hotaru would have used her Baka gun on her.

"I let you hug me this time because you got me worry "whisper Hotaru to Kaname as she smiled and hugged her tight. Then, Mikan whisper something back to Hotaru that shocked her.

"Hotaru, Natsume and I are going out" whisper Mikan.

"Hm…that's good but if he hurts you, he is toasted with my new upgraded Baka gun" whisper Hotaru evilly and Mikan sweat dropped

"Eh…Hotaru-"Mikan was cut off when the she felt the floor shaking.

"Uh-Oh" said Koko

"What?" asked Anna

"You'll see…TAKE COVER" said Koko but shouted the two last word and hide under the desk

"KANAME-KUN" shouted the fan girls as they ran inside the classroom with lots of gift: Flower, chocolate, cards, fruit basket, and etc.

"AH! " said Kanameas she reached her hand as Natsume just smirked and helped his girlfriend out. They ran outside the door as her fan followed them. When they were running, they turned and stood behind the building and wait until they lost the fan girls. When the fan girls left, Natsume and Mikan stepped out and sigh.

"Thanks Natsume" said Mikan

"Hm"

_Kaname Sakura, please come to the headmaster office, I repeat Kaname Sakura, please come to the headmaster office, Thank you_

"Hm wonder why I need to go to the headmaster office" asked Mikan as she placed her index finger on her chin

"Hm don't know, but you better go" said Natsume

"Hm…okay bye than" said Mikan as she kissed his cheek making him blushed a little but hide it behind his bangs, but Mikan saw this and smiled

"Aw, Natsume, you look so cute when you blush" said Mikan as she walked away towards the Headmaster office. When she made it there, she knocked on the door three times.

"Who's there?" asked the headmaster

"Its Kaname Sakura sir" said Kaname

"Hm…come in" said the headmaster. Mikan turned the knob and walked in. She saw a man around 40 years old . He is wearing a black suit with black shoes and a dark blue tie that matches his eyes and his hair.

"Take a seat Sakura" said the headmaster as Mikan nodded and took a seat

"I believe your real name is Mikan Sakura, am I correct?" said the headmaster as Mikan nodded

"Hm I see…can I ask you why you change your name as Kaname Sakura than?" asked the headmaster

"Because I know that the AAO are capturing me" said Mikan as he read his mind

"Hm…that is why I'm sending…" the headmaster wasn't finish what he was saying because Mikan was cut him off

"Me to America Alice Academy am I correct?" said Mikan

"Hm…using your alice now…yes you have to go there for few month because my sources are telling me that there not going to let you go just like that…but wanted you to join them and Reo wanted to use you as his weapon to take over the Academy" explained the headmaster while Mikan just looked at him.

"But it's just few months, we'll tell you when you can come back, okay?" said the headmaster as Mikan smiled

"So, when am I going to America?" asked Mikan

"Today, 6:30" said the headmaster and Mikan eyes widen

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Hey again! well that's it. well anyway, please review alright? And oh yeah, i can't update this week since i'm going CAMPING sorry, i like going camping. teehee. Well anyway, enjoy the sneak peek

Sneak Peek:

_"Wow…this is so nice" said Mikan as she turned around looking everywhere. She took off her mask and her cap as well. But out of nowhere; suddenly, a boy bumped into her._

_"Ops, I'm sorry" the boy apologies_

_"No it's alright…Nat-su-me?" said Mikan as her eyes widen._

Bye bye!


	17. Chapter 16

iCHigOgRl: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late update T-T. I been SO Tired lately because i had to wake up at 4:30 am to go to work with my mom and help her out so yeah. Tired. -.- But i also wanted to say that, sorry if the previous chapter went by so fast. I just wanted to make this a bit faster so i can make a new story. But anyways, here is another chapter for this story. But first, let me thank those people that review the previous chapter -

Tadase holding a board saying...

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

xXxdEmOngHuRl289xXx  
elfspirit7  
dominiqueanne  
little.miss.kawaii  
AlmightyAngel  
KamichamaAlice  
thejewelsisters  
euca1995  
Vanillacottoncandy  
insaneoneX  
Miki231-thanks for reviewing chapter 8  
mangaluver123  
angelji  
NatsuMikan 4ev3r- Sorry if i tried to put it fast, it's because i wanted to make a new story but i had to finish this one and it's alright. Beside, i'm trying to make a sequel for this that's why i'm kind of in a hurry for this one. But am alright and thanks for telling me though. I'll try to slow it down a bit ok?  
storylover1234-Thanks, but it's not easy. Sometime things pop of my head and i felt like typing it but than i have to put it in sentences which was hard and i had to review so yeah but still, i can't give up right? So, if you try you hard, things might work out find. Even though you fail to to do it, it's ok because at least you tried. -  
tina1061-Sorry, sorry T-T  
akerue

Enjoy!

* * *

_"So, when am I going to America" asked Mikan_

_"Today, 6:30" said the headmaster and Mikan eyes widen_

"What? Why at 6:30? Couldn't it be tomorrow morning?" asked Mikan as she now crying

"I'm sorry, but it's already done and I already inform your parents and they agreed" said the headmaster

"Hm…okay then" said Mikan as she walked out the room

**-Back to the AAO Academy-**

"Hm…America Alice Academy huh…you…inform that kid to come here…I got a little surprise for Mikan Sakura" said Reo as he smirked

"You called sir" said the boy

"Yes, I want you to go to America Alice Academy and make this girl (pointing at the screen that shows a picture of Mikan) join AAO Academy but don't force just earn her trust" said Reo as the guy bowed

"Yes, I will earn her trust" said the boy as he walked away

"All according to my plan, Mikan Sakura…you will join us" said Reo as he smirked

**-Back to the Academy-**

Mikan was walking slowly while looking down looking all depressed

"What am I going to do? I have to go to America Alice Academy, but I don't want to leave my friends even though it's few months…it's just too long" thought Mikan but was cut when she bump into something or someone. Mikan looked up and saw her boyfriend.

"Hi Natsume" said Mikan but not as her usual voice. Natsume notice this and asked

"What's going on Polka" asked Natsume and Mikan glared at him and then he smirked

"My name is not Polka its Mikan to you…and…I'm going to America Alice Academy. I'm leaving today at 6:30 PM and won't come back for few months" said Mikan as she turned around not making eye contact with him. What Natsume heard sank his heart. He just confessed that he loves her and now today she is leaving for few months TO AMERICA. It took a while till Natsume was back to himself. He hugged her back while Mikan's eyes widen.

"You better not forget about me Polka and don't even dare flirt, kiss, or hug any boys there or their toast by me in-front of your eyes" Natsume threaten and Mikan smiled as she turned and hugged him back as she snuggled towards his chest.

"You're the only person that I will do those things" said Mikan as Natsume pulled away and kissed her passionately. She responded as she placed her arms around his neck and he placed his' at her waist. It was only few minutes as they broke apart for air as they smiled. Mikan was quite shocked to see Natsume smiled for the first time

"Aw, Natsume, you smiling and now you're blushing" said Mikan as she laughed and Natsume tried to hide his blush behind his bangs

"Shut up Polka dots" said Natsume as he walked away while smirking leaving an angry Mikan

"NA-SU-MEEE!" shouted the angry Mikan as she chased her smirking boyfriend as he ran away from her angry girlfriend. Mikan caught up to him and jump on his back but Natsume saw this and caught her so it's like a piggy back ride. Good thing Natsume caught her or she would have a bad injury and of course you don't want to make your girlfriend cry, right?

"Natsume…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks" said Mikan as she smells his scent

"Why thanking me?" asked Natsume as he started to walk while carrying her

"For not dropping me" said Mikan as she closed her eyes and fell asleep

"Hm"

**-Inside classroom-**

"Where is Sakura?" asked Koko as he went towards Yu

"Don't know" answered Yu while reading a book

"You know what, Natsume is also not here too" said Nekome as Koko smirked while he told his friends that Natsume and Mikan are boyfriend and girlfriend. They smiled when they heard what Koko said

"Really?" asked Anna as Koko nodded while Nonoko and Anna jumped and clapped their hands

"I'm happy for them, aren't you Hotaru?" asked Ruka while Hotaru nodded as she went back fixing her Baka gun while Ruka sweat dropped. When they were busy chit chatting, the bell rang and it was time for them to leave school. It is now 5:30 PM. The group was walking towards the cafeteria when suddenly they spotted two figures making out. Hotaru and Ruka noticed it first that is was Natsume and Mikan. Hotaru grabbed her camera and smiled as she went up to the bushes and toke some pictures quietly. The group followed where Hotaru is as they started too talked quietly.

"Aw, they look so cute" commented Nonoko

"Yeah…wait…is that Natsume's tongue?" said the shocking Nekome while everyone gasps as they tried to get closer.

"Ouch, Koko, you stepped on my feet" said Nekome

"Nonoko, you're pulling my hair. Ouch!" said Anna

"Stop making noise before they can hear us" said Hotaru as she turned back to them. They went silent and looked at her. Hotaru looked back where Mikan and Natsume and took more picture but too bad that Natsume heard their conversation.

"So their spying on us, huh? Guess I'll take this to the next level" thought the grinning Natsume as he pushed Mikan down on the grass and kiss her roughly as the group gasped again while Hotaru smirked as she toke more pictures. He started giving her butterfly kisses down her neck. Natsume started to unbutton her shirt as the group gasped more as their eyes went big

"Don't tell me they are doing 'it' right here?" said Nekome as his face look like a color of a tomatoes

"Oh my goodness" said the blushing Anna

"Oh dear" said Nonoko as she blushed the same as Anna

"Whoo hoo! Finally some action time" whisper Koko and they hit his head

"Ouch! Just kidding" said Koko

'I'm going to be rich" whisper Hotaru while Ruka just turned around blushing so much

**-Back to Natsume and Mikan**

Natsume kissed towards Mikan's ear and whisper something

"Mikan, they watching us so I'm going to teleport us to my room" whisper Natsume as he bit her ear as she nodded. She couldn't stand the pleasure anymore. Natsume used his power and teleported both of them to his room on his bed. (Note: they're not doing 'it' in his' room). They kissed for a while and stopped. Natsume got up and fixed his clothing while Mikan was buttoning up her shirt and fix her hair and her mask.

"Should we go?" asked Natsume as she nodded and then smiled. They went out the door and walked towards the cafeteria.

**-Back to the group-**

"What the heck? Where are they?" asked Nekome as he came out of the bushes and looked around as the other came out as well

"Mikan may had used her teleport alice to transfer them somewhere" said Hotaru as their eyes widen except Ruka

"WHAT?" shouted them and then Hotaru shot them with her Baka gun and they winced in pain

"Ouch! That hurts" said Nonoko and Anna together

"Damn, now I know how it feels" said Koko

"Itai" asked Yu

"How can Sakura put up with this?" said Nekome

"Hm…well I almost forgot she also has more alice or should I said all the alice" explained Hotaru as their eyes widen. They was about to shout again but shut their mouth when Hotaru took her baka gun out again

"Don't even ask" said Hotaru and they nodded

"But Hotaru, you can't be sure if it's only Mikan, I forgot to say Natsume can also teleport too" said Ruka as Hotaru was shocked and used her Baka gun and shot him while everyone was confused

"Why hit him Imai-san?" Anna asked

"Because he didn't told me that Hyuuga can teleport too" said Hotaru as she started to walk as Ruka placed his hand on his head where Hotaru shot him while running towards Hotaru following by the other but the couples hold each other hands. They went inside the Cafeteria and got some foods and took a sit at the table. This what on their tray: Hotaru, seafood (crabs, water, and salad); 

Ruka, Salad with water; Anna and Nonoko, Udon, diet Pepsi; Koko and Nekome, chicken flavor ramen; and Yu, beef flavor ramen. They were eating while chatting with each other; they heard the door slam opened. They turned around and saw Mikan and Natsume walking together, but not holding hands. Mikan looked at Hotaru and Hotaru looked back. Mikan and Natsume went towards the line and got something to eat. Mikan got salad, strawberry cake, bottle of water, and a regular ramen while Natsume got a steak and a coke. When their food came, they went towards the group table and started eating. When they were finished, Koko accidently read Mikan's mind when Mikan was caught off-guard. Koko eyes widen as he was shocked and screamed out.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE TRANSFEARING TO AMERICA ALICE ACADEMY?" shouted Koko and all the girls and their friends looked at Mikan. Mikan was shocked as she placed her fork down and nodded while everyone gasped except Hotaru and Natsume. Hotaru knows because Mikan told her when she walked inside. She was shocked too but held it back. The fan girls were crying and even Sumire.

"Guys don't cry, I'm just staying there for a while that's all and I will come back" said Kaname as they stopped crying and smiled

"So when are you leaving?" asked Nekome

"Today and right now too" said Kaname as she stood up and grabbed her tray and placed it where the dirty trays are located as she walked outside following by Natsume. They walked towards to her room, when they were there; Natsume closed the door while looking at Mikan who is sitting down on her bad. Natsume walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"You can cry if you want" said Natsume. Mikan started to cry

"I suppose-to-not-cry, but-I can't-help it" said Mikan as she cries more

"Don't worry…I'll wait for you…I promise" said Natsume as Mikan looked at him as she stared at his red eyes even though she still has her mask and her cap.

"Promise?"

"Hm" said Natsume as he kissed her as she respond. It was only few seconds though. They broke apart and tried to catch their breath, Mikan grabbed her things and then she glanced at Natsume and smiled while Natsume smiled back. Then she teleported herself to the America Alice Academy.

**-Inside America Alice Academy- **

"Wow…this is so nice" said Mikan as she turned around looking everywhere. She took off her mask and her, but out of nowhere, a boy bumped into her.

"Ops, I'm sorry" the boy apologies

"No it's alright…Nat-su-me?" said Mikan as her eyes widen. The boy has raven color hair just like Natsume but the one part that is different is his eyes. Instead of crimson read, its ocean blue like Mikan.

"Uhm…sorry but my name is Tadase Ikuto, but call me Tadase" said Tadase as he smiled. Somehow Mikan blushed but hide it away.

"Why am I blushing when I already have a boyfriend already" thought Mikan as she looked at him again

"M-my name is Mikan Sakura, but call me Mikan as well" said Mikan

"Wait…Mikan Sakura? Japan pop star princess?"

"Yup...that's me" said Mikan as she smiled. When Tadase saw this, he blushed

"Why suddenly I started blushing?" thought Tadase as he turned around making his' back facing her

"Tadase?"

"…"

"TADASE!"

"Huh?" said Tadase as he turned back at Mikan but blushed again when he saw her right in-front of her that is about few centimeters away from both of their face

"Uh Mikan"

"Yeah?"

"Your face"

"What about my face? Why, is it ugly?" Mikan asked as she started to have watery eyes that made her look innocent which Tadase thought it was cute

"No-No…you're not ugly it is just that…your face…its close too mine" said Tadase as he looked the other way and same goes with Mikan

"Sorry"

"No…it's alright…so do you study here?" asked Tadase

"Yup, I'm starting to go to this school so it makes me new student" said Mikan

"Oh I see. Then I guess that makes me your first best friend here huh?" said Tadase as he smiled

"I guess so" said Mikan as she smiled back

"I guess this place is not that bad as I thought it would" thought Mikan as she walked with Tadase inside the Academy

**-Back in Japan **

"I wonder what Mikan is doing right now?" said Anna

"It's not the same without her" said Nonoko as she did some experiment. Koko and Nekome smirked as they whisper to each other and nodded. They went close to Nonoko and Anna

"I hope Mikan it's going to get kidnapped" said Koko. Anna and Nonoko heard this and tried to listen carefully

"I know right? I hope she won't get beat up by those American people over there" said Nekome as he smirked. Then a thought bubble came above Anna and Nonoko's head as they imagined terrible things that might happen to Mikan. The bubble popped as Anna and Nonoko looked at each other as they continue on eavesdropping.

"She might even…get new friends and forget about us" said Koko as he pretends to cry while Anna and Nonoko eyes widen.

"NO" shouted both of them as Nonoko accidently put the wrong ingredient tube in the exploding tube which causes an explosion.

**BOOM!**

"Ah"

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"Everyone exit this way!" said Narumi as everyone stepped on him as they ran away for their live

"That's going to leave a mark" said Narumi as he lied on the floor with foot print on his' body including his' face.

"Ouch" said Aimi as she twists her ankle. She looked at her ankle and it was swollen.

"You ok?" asked Kaito as he looked at her

"No, I think I twisted my ankle when I was running towards the door" said Aimi. Kaito looked closely and it looks like it's in a bad shape. Kaito got no choice but to carry her.

"Here" said Kaito as he bent down as he offers her a ride on his' back.

"Uhm, are you sure it's ok Kaito-sama?" said Aimi

"Hm, it's alright. Beside, you are had an injured ankle and you can't walked by yourself to the hospital right?" said Kaito

"Hai, Thank you "said Aimi as she smiled. Then suddenly Kaito felt his' heart racing as he started to blush.

"Y-You welcome" said Kaito as he smiled making Aimi blushed.

"Now, let's hurry" said Kaito

'Hai" said Aimi as she tried her best to stand up a little. She went on Kaito's back as he lifts her up and carried her to the hospital. While Kaito was carrying her, Aimi was studying his' face.

"Kaito-sama really has a cute face. His' face look so smooth" thought Aimi as she blushed again

"Hold on ok? We're almost there" said Kaito

"Uhm, Kaito-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Am I heavy?" Aimi asked

"No, you're not heavy. You're as light as a feather" said Kaito as he made Aimi blushed even more

"o-oh, I see. That's good" said Aimi while Kaito was confused

"Eh? Why say that?" Kaito asked

"I don't know, I always thought that maybe guys might like me because on how my appearance looks. So I tried my best to look pretty, but many boys had tried to ask me to be their girlfriend but 

I denied them. But then Natsume came and ask me to be his' boyfriend. I couldn't reject him because I fell in love with him at first sight, but Natsume broke up with me because he had another girlfriend but a boy came and helped me. He always had been nice to me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he might be the perfect boy for me, but instead…he rejected me when I confessed that I had feeling for him. I guess we weren't meant to be with each other" said Aimi as a tears dropped came down from her cheek. Kaito felt bad. It remind him of Mikan when he had a crush on her.

"I know how you feel. When you love this person and even though you tried your best, that person still doesn't love you back. But still, there are still lots of people that can be the perfect person that is right for you. So don't give up ok" said Kaito. Aimi looked at him and smiled to him

"Yeah" said Aimi. After talking for a while, they made it to the hospital. The doctor helped her bandaged her swollen ankle and said she will be fine for few days and so the doctor left.

"Now stay here and take some rest. You don't want your leg to be chopped off" said Kaito jokingly.

"Ok" said Aimi

"Well I got to go now. Bye Aimi-san" said Kaito but before Kaito was about the leave the room Aimi said something

"Kaito Wait" said Aimi as Kaito turned back

"Uhm, thank you for today and…uhm can I see you next time?" asked Aimi shyly. Kaito smiled and nodded

"Ok, but for now, just rest ok" said Kaito

"Hai" said Aimi as Kaito smiled to her and left the room. Aimi smiled to herself as she slept dreaming of Kaito.

**-Back in America**

"So Tadase, why did you came to America?" Mikan asked as they walked side to side

"I came here because I had to take care of something" said Tadase

"Something? What is it?" Mikan asked. Tadase stopped while Mikan walked ahead a little but also stopped. She turned back and look at Tadase

"So what is it?" Mikan asked again

"It's….a secret" said Tadase as he smiled. Mikan pouted which Tadase thought it was cute and blushed a little

"Tadase? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Mikan asked as she placed her forehead on his which cause Tadase to blush more. Then he fainted.

"Tadase? Oh no, Tadase wake up" said Mikan

"So close, so close" whisper Tadase

"Tadase!" shouted Mikan

* * *

iCHigOgRl: So how was it? Good, OK, So So, Bad? Well i hope it's not bad . Well anyway please Review! It will make me happy Well enjoy the sneak peek

Sneak Peek:

_"Natsume?" said Sumire as she went towards him  
_

_"What do you-" but Natsume was cut of when Sumire kissed him. Natsume was in shock for some reason as Sumire pulled away  
_

_"I love you" said Sumire innocently_

iCHigOgRl: -gasp- shocking huh? I wonder what will happen? Well you just have to wait till the next chapter. hehehe

Bye bye!


	18. Chapter 17

iCHigOgRl: Hi hi! So how's everyone's summer so far? Well i hope you guys are having a blast Here is another chapter of 'Fire Dragon meets Water Phoenix'. I hope you guys don't get offended after reading this. I know, i also hated too, but one of my friend told me to do it since she thought it's quite a good idea to make some drama into it so i said ok.

Well anyways, i just wanted to thank you to the people that review the previous chapter.

xXxdEmOngHuRl289xXx  
elfspirit7  
dominiqueanne  
little.miss.kawaii- Sorry, but when you read this, it might kinda shock you. Sorry T-T but one of my friend wanted me to do this  
AlmightyAngel-Yeah, i know. Sorry about it, but i wanted to make a little faster because i might make a sequel of this that's why  
Emmwel- Thank you  
KamichamaAlice- For now, Natsume and Sumire will be going out. Sorry if that might offend you T-T  
thejewelsisters  
goddessAngela  
euca1995  
Snowflaked Angel  
insaneoneX  
mangaluver123- hahaha Lol!  
angelji  
NatsuMikan 4ev3r- I know, I'm sorry T-T. I'll try to make it longer as i go along.  
storylover1234-Well it doesn't matter who's better. At least you tried your best, that's what matters the most. that's what i thought  
tina1061-Sorry T-T, i'll try to make it better if i can  
akerue

Also, thank you to those people that review other chapters

sexy Seren

xXxdEmOngHuRl289xXx

**Enjoy **

* * *

**-Back at Japan**

After the accident few minutes ago, things were back to normal. The sun went down and as the sky change colored. That means its afternoon. Right now, it seems to be that Kaito and Aimi are getting closer. Now let's check out on Natsume. Right now, he's lying on the grass reading his' manga book under the sakura tree. He closed his' book and placed it down on the grass. He looks up as he stares at the clouds wondering how his' favorite girlfriend is doing.

"Hi Natsume" Ruka greeted, he went towards him following with Hotaru.

He's still wondering…

"Natsume" Ruka repeat himself

Again, Wondering …

"Natsume?" Ruka repeat himself again

One more time, **STILL **wondering…

"Oh for heaven sake" said Hotaru as she took her baka gun and shoot him

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Ouch! Imai! Why did you shoot me" said Natsume as he glared at Hotaru

"Because I'm getting impatience right here listening to Nogi repeating himself calling you" said Hotaru

"Hotaru, can't you for once call me with my first name since we are girlfriend and boyfriend" said Ruka as he frowned

"Not unless you pay me 1000 rabbit" said Hotaru

"That's a rip-off" said Ruka

"Then fine, I'll just call you Nogi" said Hotaru

"Fine, I don't care" said Ruka but inside he really wanted Hotaru to call him with his' first name

"Ruka, did you come all this way just to argue with her?" Natsume asked

"Of course not, I came here because I was worried" said Ruka

"Worried about what?" asked Natsume

"I thought you might be upset because of Mikan. That's why I'm worried" said Ruka

"Why would you think I'll be upset if I know I can just go and teleport myself to America and see her myself" said Natsume

"If you can do that, why don't you teleport us there as well" said Hotaru

"Whatever" Natsume called Ryuu out from his' necklace. A fire mist came out from his necklace. The fire mist disappeared as Ryuu appeared and the flame came out from his mouth. He transforms into his' uniform. Natsume teleport Ruka, Hotaru, and himself to America. When they were there, Hotaru and Ruka eyes widen.

"Wow! So this is America. Hotaru, don't you think this is nice?" Ruka asked Hotaru but Hotaru was nowhere to be found

"Hotaru? HOTARU" said Ruka as he looked around.

"Hey Ruka, I'll look for Mikan" said Natsume

"Alright, I'll wait for you here" said Ruka

"Hm" said Natsume as he ran looking for Mikan. Natsume went around the place, but couldn't find her. He looked and looked but still no sign. It was getting dark, and he needs to hurry. He decide to check in the main office to see if she there but while he was running he saw something that he couldn't believe. His' eyes widen in shock but it changed into furious. There he saw his' girlfriend sitting in a chair while holding another guy's hand. Natsume clinch his' hand. He closed his' eyes and left

**-Back to Hotaru and Ruka**

Ruka looked around, trying to find Hotaru. He looked and looked but stopped when he spot a purple hair girl in a uniform standing in-front of the seafood shop buying some crabs. When Hotaru was finished, Ruka eyes widen, Hotaru was carrying 6 bags full of crabs.

"Nogi, hold these" said Hotaru as she placed them in-front of his' face

"But…" before Ruka was about to say something, Hotaru glared at him. Ruka sense something bad is going to happen to him so he did what he was told. Ruka sigh and hold 6 bags full of crabs.

"Nice job Ruka" said Hotaru as she walked forward. Ruka was shocked

"Hotaru, you said my name" said Ruka

"Baka, you must have heard it wrong. I said nice job Nogi" said Hotaru as she covered her eyes with her bangs

"No you said in quote, Nice job RU-KA" said Ruka happily.

"Shut up Nogi" said Hotaru

"No, not until you admit it" said Ruka

"Nogi, I'm warning you" said Hotaru

"No" said Ruka. To bad, Ruka was careless to see that Hotaru was serious. Hotaru took her Baka cannon and…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Ouch! Hotaru please stop! I won't do it again" said Ruka as he begged. He was on the floor covering his head.

"I warned you Nogi. So here is your consequence" said Hotaru as she kept on shooting baka bullet. Natsume walked towards them while his' bangs covered his' eyes. Hotaru stopped as she stared at him. Ruka was wondering why Hotaru is not shooting him so he looked up and saw Natsume standing there.

"Natsume?" Ruka whisper

"By the looks of it, did something happened?" Hotaru asked

"Let's go" said Natsume as he teleported them back to Japan. When they were back at the academy, they were standing under the sakura tree.

"Well, uhm, Hotaru and I will be going then. Bye Natsume" said Ruka as they walked away to their dorm leaving Natsume sat alone under the sakura tree. Natsume was all confused but mostly he was furious.

"Damn it" Natsume whisper as he punched the grass making a hole on the ground.

"Who was that guy? That bastard! I'll kill him" said Natsume as he lay on the floor hopelessly.

Then suddenly a person came. It was Sumire

"Natsume" Sumire shouted as she ran towards Natsume. Sumire felt his' heart beating fast

"I want Natsume to be my boyfriend. What should I do? Should i just..." Sumire think over and over whether should she do it or not

"Natsume?" said Sumire as she went towards Natsume

"What do you-" but Natsume was cut off when Sumire kissed him. Natsume was in shock for some reason as Sumire pulled away

"I love you" said Sumire innocently. Natsume wiped his' lip with his arm as his' face show disgust.

"Go away. If you do that again, I'll burn your hair" said Natsume in a threaten way

"But Natsume, I had always loved you. Why can't you ever return that feeling?" Sumire asked. She faked cried. Natsume never felt this before but...he felt sad and yet, he wanted to…hug her. Natsume slowly went towards her and hugged her. Sumire hugged back. Sumire snuggled her face towards his chest. She smirked evilly

"I don't know why but, I felt like hugging you" said Natsume

"Natsume, does that mean you love me?" Sumire asked innocently

"...Hm"

"So does that mean you're my boyfriend?"

"…"

"Natsume?" Sumire looked at Natsume. Natsume stared at her. For some reason, Natsume saw Mikan's face instead of Sumire. Natsume nodded

"Yes"

"Oh, I love you Natsume"

"Now, you're mine Natsume. Ha, I'll be the best girlfriend ever Natsume, better than your other slutty ex-girlfriend" thought Sumire as she laughed evilly inside her mind.

**-Back in America**

Tadase still lying down in the bed while Mikan went and get some water, when Mikan came back, Tadase opened his' eyes slowly.

"Where... Where am I?" Tadase asked as he looked around. He spotted Mikan standing…maybe 10 feet away from him while holding a glass of water. Tadase looked at her than smiled. Mikan blush a little.

"I don't get it. I'm blushing again. Why would I blush when I already had a boyfriend?" thought Mikan as she was a little worried.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Tadase asked as he sat up with a worrying face. If you looked closely, you can see his' eyes shining with glitter.

"Uhm...eh, it's nothing. Hehehe" said Mikan. Mikan walked towards to Tadase and placed the glass of water down on top of the table and sat down on the chair.

"That's good. So what happen that cause me to be in the school hospital?" Tadase asked

"You didn't remember? You fainted" said Mikan. Tadase eyes widen

"What! I fainted? Hm…never thought that I might faint" said Tadase as he think about what really happened

**-Flash back-**

_"So Tadase, why did you come to America?" Mikan asked as they walked side to side_

_"I came here because I had to take care of something" said Tadase_

_"Something? What is it?" Mikan asked. Tadase stopped while Mikan walked ahead a little but also stopped. She turned back and looks at Tadase_

_"So what is it?" Mikan asked again_

_"It's….a secret" said Tadase as he smiled. Mikan pouted which Tadase thought it was cute and blush a little_

_"Tadase? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Mikan asked as she placed her forehead on his which cause Tadase to blush more. Then he fainted._

**-End of Flash back-**

"Now that I think about it, why did i blush? Damn...but i have to take care of..." thought Tadase. Mikan looked at him. Mikan thought something was wrong so than, she asked.

"Tadase, what's wrong?" Mikan asked

"Uhm, it's nothing" said Tadase as he looked down. Mikan was still wondering what's wrong. She knew something is not right, but she didn't ask anymore since it doesn't concern her. The sun went down slowly as the light fade away. Mikan turned to the window and looked at the sun. Tadase looked at Mikan and looked at her direction.

"It's almost night time, should we go to our dorm?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, let's hurry before-"Tadase wasn't able to finish his sentence when the principle came in with the teachers.

"Hello Ms. Sakura. I'm the high school principle. I'm sorry for my tardiness. Huh? It seems like you had someone here to be with you for a while, Ikuto Tadase, though what happen to him?" The high principle asked

"Hello high school principle. Tadase fainted few minutes ago but now he is alright" said Mikan

"Hm, since no one is hurt than it's alright. Ms. Sakura, tomorrow, I'll sent someone to give you your uniform and some books for your new classes tomorrow, but for now, here is your dorm key. It's in special star area and also, there is someone that need to talk to you. Mr. Ikuto, I think we should leave them alone. Ms. Sakura, she will be in here shortly." said the high school principle. The teacher and principle bowed as they walked out the door.

"Bye Mikan" said Tadase. Mikan still sitting on the chair as she stared at Tadase left. Mikan looked around as she waited for the person to come. She stood up and went towards to the window as she stared at the sky. It was so beautiful. The sun was going down as it made the sky into different colors.

"It's beautiful isn't?" said the person as she was hiding behind the curtains. Mikan turned

"Who's there?" Mikan asked. She turned and in a fighting position

"Why don't you guess who i am?"

"TELL ME!" Mikan shouted. The person came out. It was a lady. She wore a green spaghetti top with a black long coat which is un-buttoned. She had also worn a jean short shorts which showed her legs. She had black boots that reaches beneath her knee cap. It was 3 inches high heel and it also had some design. She also had a tattoo on her arm which was a half angel and a half devil. Her dark black hair was tied in a ponytail that reaches half of her arm. Her green eyes shine like emeralds when you stared at her. When you looked at her, she was like a model.

**-New Character-**

Name: Kelly

Alice: Unknown

Age: 29

Info: She nice when you get to know her. But the problem is that, you don't want to get in her bad side. Her past is unknown for now.

**-End of Character info-**

"Hmp, aren't you a feisty one. I'm going to help you improve your Alice even though I don't know why they told me to help you since you already improved already. Oh well, you can call me Kelly-sensei, but I prefer you to call me Kelly" said Kelly. Mikan looked at her. Mikan sigh and went towards to the bed and sat down.

"Well you can call me Mikan" said Mikan

"Ok, well it's getting late. You should rest. Tomorrow, meet me after school in the fountain that is located in the middle of the school. Sayonara" said Kelly as she disappears.

"To tell the truth, she looks like someone I met, but who? –Yawn- oh well. I'm tired, I better get going" said Mikan. She grabbed her things and went straight to her dorm. Since she is not used to this place, she can teleport herself to her room.

"This should be easy"

...Few minutes later...

"Wait... WHERE AM I?" Mikan told herself as she was in the middle of the forest

"I think I'm lost. –Sigh- I should have asked the principle or Kelly for the map. -breathe in- HELP ME!" Mikan shouted as she had waterfall tears coming out from her eyes.

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Ok, I know it shocked everyone, but like i said, Sorry T-T. Well, i'll try to finished this because i'm thinking of writing a sequel of this. so yeah. Again, Sorry T-T. Well please enjoy this sneak peek

_Sneak peek:_

_"Hey Natsume! Why is Shoda here?" Nekome asked. _

_"Guys, i need to tell you guys something" the group stared at those two as some of them still eating. _

_"What is it Natsume?" Ruka asked_

_"You see, we're going out" said Natsume. The group stopped what they're doing. It was silent. Hotaru got up and left. When she walked by Natsume, she whisper something._

_"You're going to regret this Hyuuga" Hotaru whispered as she left_

iCHigOgRl: Shocking, shocking it is. Well till the next chapter.

**Bye everyone! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Hey everyone! Hopefully you guys read my note on 'Heart Of Eternity'. If you guys didn't please do read it. It's really important and i will appreciate if you guys read it. Like i said on the note, please don't rush me if i update it late. I'm trying my best to update as fast as i can. So please, just wait a little longer ok? Thank you. Well, anyways, i would like to thank you to those people that review the previous chapter and the previous 'previous' chapter

* * *

_ps: sorry for a little bit late. I suppose to update this few hours ago because i messed up on this story on chapter 5 so whoever had gotten confused by reading this story because of chapter 5, SORRY! But i fixed it so you guys can go ahead and read it._

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

ILoveNekos-Lol! haha. Well you have to see until the last chapter  
XxCrystal RainxX-  
dominiqueanne  
AYUMU10-hm. Ok! I'll remind myself that. thank you  
mangaluver123- Haha Lol!  
MikanNatsume4Ever- Haha. Never knew you can say that XD  
elfspirit7-  
NatsuMikan 4ev3r- I guess, jealousy can overcome things in life  
Xim-no-writerX  
NatsumexRyomaxSasuke- LOL!  
animeaddict09  
insaneoneX- Oh, Kelly is not a bad person so don't worry  
xXOrangesakuraXx  
petalsfalling

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THE PREVIOUS 'PREVIOUS' CHAPTERS **

ILoveNekos- On Chapter 4, she fainted because she used too much of her alice on chapter 3 which cause her to faint.

On Chapter 5, i'm sorry about that. I kinda messed up the chapter with 'Princess, Please Return to me' Instead with the other one. So it kinda look different than the original one that was first update it. But i fixed it so you can read it so it can make sense to you know. Again, Sorry about that.

On Chapter 8, I don't understand by they are somewhere else?

well i hope this can solve your problem, but thank you for telling me so i can fix my problem for making you understand

catheriney2004- Thank you! I'm really happy you love my story And don't worry, I will but first i need to finish these two

sexy Seren

**ENJOY **

* * *

**-Next day, at Japan-**

It was morning, the bird chirping, the sun rising up. Everyone was relaxed and just doing their regular things. Everyone was happy except some people. The fan girls of Kaname and the group of course.

"Oh, when is Kaname going to come back?" Anna asked

"Uhm few months" said Haru as he felt bored

"ARGH! That's too long" said Anna as she bang her head on the table as it made a big thump noise. (Note: Kids, please don't try this at home, because I tried it at my school….and it hurts. BADLY! Trust me)

"Ouch!" Anna shouted as she rubbed her head

"Anna, are you alright?" Koko asked as he checked her forehead

"Yeah, it just hurts that's all" said Anna as the group sweat dropped on her stupidity.

"-Sigh- I miss Kaname already. WAH! Why does she…I mean he has to leave" said Anna as she cried

"Anna, don't cry. If you cry…I'm…going to cry too. WAH!" said Nonoko as she started to cry while she hugging Anna. Anna hugged her back and cried with her

"You guys, stop crying. If Kaname saw you like this, he would be upset you know?" said Yu as he tried to cheer them up

"Yeah, you're right Yu" said Anna

"Yup, see! We feel much better " said Nonoko as they smiled.

"I bet Kaname would be happy" said Yu

"Oh, thanks Yu" said Anna as she hugged him making him blushed

"Yeah Yu, you're the best" said Nonoko as she hugged him too. Making him blush even more.

"Yu…what are you doing?" Koko and Nekome asked at the same time in an angry tone as they crack their knuckles. Yu sweat dropped as he backed away

"Uh…oh, look at the time…I better run, the principle needs me, bye" said Yu as he ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!" said Koko and Nekome at the same time as they were about run off and chase him but then Natsume and Sumire came in. Nekome saw this first and was wondering why Natsume was with Sumire even though he knew that Natsume and Mikan are a couple. Hotaru and the group notice it too.

"Hey Natsume! Why is Shoda here?" Nekome asked

"Guys, I need to tell you guys something" the group stared at those two as some of them were eating

"What is it Natsume?" Ruka asked

"You see, we're going out" said Natsume. The group stopped what they're doing. It was silent. Hotaru got up and left. When she walked by Natsume, she whisper something.

"You're going to regret this Hyuuga" Hotaru whispered as she left. The group was whispering to each other and wondering what's going on. It was quiet until someone asked

"So Natsume, what are you going to do with 'Her'?" Ruka asked

"I'm going to tell her I'm going to break up with her" said Natsume even though he knew he was hurt in the inside. Sumire just smiled evilly inside, but looked all innocent on the outside

"WHAT?!" the group shouted as they all stood up. Kaito, Haru, and Atsuo were sitting down clenching their hand, but didn't show their emotion.

"NATSUME, WHY?" Anna asked as she slam on the table which had broke which had made everyone eyes widen.

"Note, never make Anna mad" Koko whisper as they nodded. Nonoko shook her head.

"BUT YOU JUST DATED HER NOT SO LONG AGO. AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HER?" Nonoko asked

"What's up with that?" Nekome asked

"Guys, I think we should leave him alone" said Koko. The group glared at Koko. Koko shivered as he sat back down like a good little boy while looking down

"Natsume, I don't understand" said Ruka

"You don't need to understand Ruka. None of you guys do" said Natsume as he and Sumire left while holding hands. Few minutes later, Hotaru came back with a Baka gun EXTREME 2000. Hotaru walked towards the group and looked around. She looked at them once more and found them as weirdoes

"Why are you guys looking like that? And what happened to the table?" Hotaru asked as her eyebrow raise up

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"-sigh-" Hotaru aimed her baka gun EXTREME 2000 at them. Haru, Kaito, and Atsuo moved aside and…

**TO THE BAKA EXTREME!!**

"OW/OUCH" they shouted at the rubbed their head

"HOTARU/IMAI"

"Yes?"

"WHY DID YOU BAKA BANG US?" they asked but in a angry, shouting, tone at Hotaru. Haru, Kaito and Atsuo just looked at them as they were some kind of cartoon in some television show

"Why you asked? Want me to do it again?" Hotaru asked as she aimed at them again. They took few steps back and shook their head telling her no.

"Ok then, I think it's best if he tell her by himself. So don't interfere" said Hotaru

"But Hotaru, don't you think it's wrong if we don't tell her?" Nonoko asked

"Yeah, I mean, what if she something bad might happen to her?" Nekome asked

"It's not your business and neither is mine. Also, don't try to get into it" said Hotaru

"But Hotaru-" Anna stopped when Hotaru took her baka gun out again. Hotaru gave her a You're-annoying-look. Anna understood as she closed her mouth to prevent her from saying it.

"Nogi" Hotaru called Ruka as he turned slowly to Hotaru

"Y-Yes?" Ruka said nervously

"Come, I want buy more crabs" said Hotaru as she started walking slowly

"But, didn't you bought crabs yesterday when we went to America" said Ruka. The group eyes widen

"WHAT!? YOU GUYS WENT TO AMERICA WITHOUT US!?" the group asked in a shouting tone. They were shocked that they went to America without them. Hotaru rolled her eyes. She took her baka gun and shot them

**TO THE BAKA EXTREME!!**

"OUCH! STOP IT IMAI/HOTARU" they shouted with anger as they rubbed the bump on their head that was cause by Hotaru

"You guys shout too much and can't you see people aren't here anymore because you guys" said Hotaru. The group looked around and like what Hotaru said, everyone had left because of them

"Are we really that loud?" the group asked as Hotaru sweat dropped

"Ruka, let's go" said Hotaru as she turned around, walking towards the exit door. Ruka ran a little to catch up to Hotaru, then walked beside her. The group looked at them as they whisper something to each other. They were like in a group cycle

"Hey, do you think something is up with them?" Koko asked

"Hm, now that you mention about it, Hotaru been hanging out with Ruka a lot lately" said Nekome

"Wow, never knew they can be that close" said Haru

"Yeah, usually Imai wouldn't hang out with anyone except Mikan" said Kaito

"Do you think they are secretly going out?" Anna asked. The seven of them backed away from Anna.

"You don't think so r-right?" Nonoko asked

"Hm, let's spy on them?" Nekome asked with his eyes looking devilish

"Wahaha, Nekome, I like your idea. Let's blackmail them? What do you think Anna?" Koko asked in a deep voice as some evil scientist. Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped while Koko reminds Atsuo, Haru, and Kaito as Hotaru.

"Why do I feel like you're some weirdo Koko?" Nonoko asked. Koko eyes turned watery

"You think I'm some weirdo?" Koko asked innocently. Anna thought Koko looked cute and so she couldn't stand it anymore

"AWH! Koko, you look so Kawaii" said Anna as she squealed. Then Anna ran to Koko and hugged him. Koko blushed from embarrassment but was happy inside. Nonoko and Nekome sweat dropped while Haru and Kaito chuckled and Atsuo rolled his eyes

"You guys, stop flirty flirty. We need to find Imai and Ruka before we lost their track" said Atsuo

"Ok, stop fooling around, Anna, Nonoko,…Aimi?" Koko asked as he went close to Aimi

"Yes?" Aimi asked

"Never mind, anyway-" Koko was cut by Kaito when he raised his' hand

"If Aimi is going with them-" Kaito was cut of by Anna and Nonoko

"Hey! We have a name you know" said Anna and Nonoko as they glared at Kaito. Kaito sweat dropped

"Ok, if Aimi is goin with Anna and Nonoko, then I'll go with them" said Kaito

"Fine, anyway-" Koko got cut again by Aimi

"Awh, Kaito-kun, you really care" said Aimi as her eyes turned into hearts

"Of course" said Kaito as he smiled

"Anyways-"

"You look so cute when you smile" said Aimi as he blushed"

"Aimi"

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP CUTTING ME?!" Koko yelled at them as he got annoyed

"Sorry" Kaito and Aimi apologized

"-sigh- ANYWAYS, you guys spy on Hotaru while Nekome, Atsuo, Haru, and me spy on Ruka. Understood?" said Koko as he tried to sound like a general officer

"YES SIR" the eight of them shouted as they salute

"Alright, MOVE OUT but first, drop down and give me 20" said Koko in demand

"KOKO!" the three of them said in an angry tone. The other three of them just stared at Koko with their eyebrow raised up as they had a Who-Do-You-Think-You-Are look. While Aimi was starting to do push up. Kaito eyes widen. While the other sweat dropped and mouth opened

"AIMI! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM" they shouted

"Huh? Opss" Aimi apologized as she stick a tongue out

"Ko-ko" they whisper in an scary tone but yet angry

"What? I just wanted to say that for a long time" said Koko as he laughed

"-sigh- This might take a while" said the group as they sweat dropped

**-Back in America, Inside classroom-**

"Good morning everyone" said a English teacher as he was in-front of the classroom.

"Good morning" the classroom greeted

"Everyone, we will have two new transfer student, but one of them is a celebrity" said the teacher. The students started to whisper on wondering who the celebrity can be

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Mikan Sakura" said the English teacher. Mikan walked inside with Tadase. The girls squealed or blushed while the guys whistle or drooled. Mikan this time, wore a the GIRL uniform and let her hair tied in a ponytail

"Hello everyone, Mikan Sakura, my alice is Nullification and water" said Mikan. Mikan couldn't say her third alice because she aware that something might come out bad if she tell it to other people

"Hey there, name is Tadase Ikuto, and my alice is Fire and thunder" said Tadase. Mikan looked at him and eyes widen and so did everyone.

"Wow, I had never known that Tadase had that kind of alice. One of it even had fire…Natsume" thought Mikan as she frowned. Tadase looked at Mikan. He looked up and thought of something. He pinched her cheek. Mikan lifted her head up and then looked at Tadase with an It-hurts-so-let-GO looked. Tadase couldn't understand so he didn't let go

"Tadase, it hurts. Can't you read my face?" said Mikan as she pulled Tadase hand away from her cheek. Tadase let go and chuckled

"Sorry Mikan but then I had to do it to stop you from frowning and also, i can't read face look" said Tadase as he smiled which made the girls inside the classroom fainted. Mikan smiled which made the guys mad because they wanted to make Mikan smiled to them and not Tadase. The girls were jealous because Tadase was too nice to Mikan and he had also smiled to her and they want him to do the same to them

"Ok you guys. Break it up. You guys need to take a seat so we cans start our lesson. You two can sit together and also be partners as well. Go take your seat" said the English teacher as he pointed at the back were the two empty seat are. They walked together; pass the students that are looking at them with envious. Some of the glared at them or just had hearts in their eyes. Mikan just sigh while Tadase didn't even care. They both sat down and glared at them. They shivered and turned, looking down at their text book.

"Ok class, go to page 40 on your text book" said the teacher. The student opened their text book and turn to page 40 like what the teacher said. Mikan grab her bag and dig inside, looking for her pencil, but it seems like she had forgotten.

"Crap…" Mikan whisper. Tadase looked at her and was wondering what's wrong.

"Mikan, is something wrong?" Tadase asked as he looked at her

"Huh? Oh it seems like I had forgotten my pencil" said Mikan as she sweat dropped

"Oh, here" said Tadase as he reach inside his bag and gave her an extra pencil. When he was about to give it to Mikan, his hand was frozen. Tadase looked at it with shockness

"What the heck?" said Tadase as he looked around. It was the English teacher.

"Tadase Ikuto, what are you doing?" the English teacher asked.

"Uhm, I'm just giving Mikan a pencil since she had forgotten hers" said Tadase

"Oh, I see. Than Sakura, can you come up here and write the answer for this question?" said the English teacher as he got a frozen stick and tap it on the board. Mikan looked at it and smirked.

"Ok" said Mikan as she stood up and walked up. The classroom looked at her as she walked by them. When Mikan made it, she grabbed a chalk and wrote down the answer on the board. When she finished her answer, she placed the chalk down and stepped aside to let the other students see her answer and also the teacher. The students inside the classroom was so surprise at her answer and her teacher as well

"Bravo, Bravo, Sakura" said the english teacher as he clap and also the students…well some of them. Some were jealous of her. She got the looks, the curve, the beauty, and the brain. The guys were drooling at her. Tadase just grinned. He melt the ice from his hand as the ice turned into water as it dripped down to the floor. Tadase stood up which made the teacher notice him.

"Tadase Ikuto, is there anything wrong?" the teacher asked as he raise an eye brow

"No, but I just want to write another answer to that question" said Tadase as he went up

"But, Sakura's answer is correct. Beside, i don't think there is any answer that what Sakura had wrote on the board" the teacher asked with confusion

"Yes, it's true that her answer is correct but there is another way. Here, I'll prove it" said Tadase as he grabbed the chalk and wrote another answer under Mikan's answer. Mikan just stared at him as he wrote the answer. Mikan tried to understand his' work. While looking at his work, Mikan eyes widen.

"No way…." said Mikan as her eyes widen. The students were eager on looking at his answer. The teacher was waiting impatiently for his answer as he taps on the floor while cross his arm in front of his chest.

"Done" said Tadase as he placed the chalk down. He went beside Mikan. The teacher looked at the board and read his' answer. His eyes had also widen.

"…"

"Sensei?" said one of the students

"Wow, magnificent! Tadase Ikuto, this is best answer I had ever seen" said the teacher as Mikan's jaw dropped down anime-style.

"Wow, never knew he can be this smart. He even became the teacher's pet for the first day" said boy 1

"I know right? He is a genius" said a girl. When Mikan heard it, she find it weird that Tadase remind her of Natsume.

"Natsume" Mikan whisper as she looked down on the floor with her bangs covering her eyes. Tadase smiled as he looked around. When he looked at Mikan, his' smiled turned into a frown. He didn't know why but he felt sadness around her. He walked towards her

"Mikan" Tadase whisper as he placed his palm on her and tried to looked at her face. Mikan wiped her tears and looked at him with a smile. This time her smiled look different. Tadase can tell. It looks like she is forcing herself to smile when inside she wanted to cry her heart out.

"Mikan?" Tadase whisper again.

"It's nothing Tadase…really" said Mikan as she forced herself to smile.

"Sensei, can you excuse us for today" said Tadase

"But, you guys just-"The teacher stopped when he saw Tadase glared at him. He shivered and then nodded. Tadase carried Mikan from his back which looked like a piggy back ride. Everyone screamed

"AH! NO TADASE" the girls shouted

"NO! MIKAN-HIME" the boys shouted. They had watery eyes as it was shocking on what they saw. Mikan blushed.

"Tadase? W-wh-"

"Mikan, you shh" said Tadase as he walked out

"N-N-Nanii!" Mikan shouted

"NO! MIKAN-HIME! DON'T GO!" the boys shouted as they went on the floor and cried dramatically.

"TADASE-KUN, PLEASE GIVE US A PIGGY BACK RIDE TOO" the girls shouted while they bit their handkerchief

**-Back to Mikan and Tadase-**

Tadase carried Mikan on the top of the roof where nobody can see them. When they made it there, Tadase placed her down. Mikan sat down, hugging her knee while placing her chin on her arm. Tadase bent down and looked her while putting her arm around Mikan

"Mikan, I'm not sure what's going on but if you want to cry, I'll be here with you" said Tadase. Mikan started to tear.

"I miss…him" Mikan cried as she continue crying and crying.

**-Few minutes later-**

"-sniff- Opss" said Mikan as she looked at Tadase's shirt. In font of his' shirt, it had a big tear stain

"Sorry Tadase" Mikan apologized as she whipped her tears

"It's ok" said Tadase as he sweat dropped.

"-Sniff- How long did I cried?" Mikan asked

"Uhm, 5 hours" said Tadase, after hearing this, Mikan eyes widen

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked

"Well, you were crying and I didn't want to…well"

"No, it's ok. Class had already ended. Wait, it ended…AH! I suppose to meet Kelly" said Mikan as she panic

"Kelly? Who's Kelly?" Tadase asked confusingly

"Oh she is the person that the principle mention" said Mikan

"Oh, aren't you going to meet her right now?" said Tadase

"AH! I'm going to be in trouble" said Mikan

"Yes, you are" said Kelly. Mikan felt a bad aura. She turned slowly around where she heard Kelly's voice

"Hi Kelly" said Mikan as she sweat dropped

"Hm, Yeah. You're late. Come on" said Kelly as she grabbed Mikan's ear

"Owie! Please stop, it hurts! Ouch!" Mikan whined as she tried to make Kelly stop pulling her ear

"Hm, No way! You might run away" said Kelly

"I won't" said Kelly

"Hm…Ok" said Kelly as she let go which made Mikan fell and her face slam onto the floor which made a big noise.

"That's going to leave a mark" said Tadase

"Shesh" said Mikan, she stood up as she rubbed her red ear while there is an bandage on her noise that came out of nowhere

"Uhm, I guess I'll leave you guys alone" said Tadase as he left

"Bye Tadase" said Mikan as she waved goodbye to him. Tadase waved back without turning back.

"Come on, let's go" said Kelly as she teleport

"Hm" said Mikan as she also teleported

**-Later at night-**

"Come in" said a man

"Yes" said a boy

"Is everything going ok there?" the man asked

"Yes" said the boy

"Ok, the boss wanted to talk to you" said the man as he handed the phone to the boss

"Tadase Ikuto" said the boss

"Reo" said Tadase

"Well, how are things going on over there?" Reo asked

"Things are going good around here" said Tadase

"Good, keep up the good work. Over and out" said Reo as he closed the phone. Tadase closed the phone slowly as he looked up at the moon and the stars

"Am I doing the right thing?" Tadase whisper himself as he walked back to his room.

* * *

iCHigOgRl: Well anyways please review Ok? Hopefully you guys like this and PLEASE! NO FLAMES! It's pretty late right now so no sneak peek, but when i came back from work around 4:00 pm or later, I'll put it up because right now, I need to sleep ok

**Well Goodnight and bye **


	20. Chapter 19

**ICHIGOGRL93 DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, SONGS, NOR CHARACTER!**

* * *

iCHigOgRl: WOAH!! I can't believe I'm back ;D

Everyone: WELCOME BACK iCHigOgRl!

iCHigOgRl: GLAD TO BE BACK YOU GUYS!

Mikan: iCHigOgRl!! (Ran towards me, jump and hug) I MISS YOU!

iCHigOgRl: Awh, I miss you too ^^

Mikan: Why didn't you come back? Do you hate me? (starting to cry. Me sweat dropped)

iChigOgRl: N-Nooo. It's not that, I just been busy with School work and I couldn't have time to think what to make it better. And so now I'm back! Tee hee.

Mikan: OH! Ok! Well, glad you're back

iCHigOgRl: Hehe Yup! Well, I just want to say Sorry for the late chapter. Well, REALLY LATE Chapter. I'll try my best to update the Princess, Please Return to Me. And by the way,

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!** (Sorry if it's kind of late XD) Let's Start the Chapter!! =D but before that, me want to say thank you to ALL those people that review chapter 18, and the two important chapters (THANKS ALOT YOU GUYS! =D YOU GUYS MADE ME WANT TO CONTINUE MY STORY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND HEROES =D)

**PEOPLE THAT REVIEW (Three chapters)! REMEMBER TO CHECK THIS!! (Pointing down)**

Thanks for reviewing chapter 18! =3

_ToS-fanatic15_-hahaha, sorry and yeah XD I hope you enjoy the next chapter =]  
behindthisgirlshadow-Oh! Sorry! And thanks =]  
_MikanNatsume4Ever_-Oh! Hahaha, it's alright ^^ though thanks though =D and it's alright ^-^  
Mumblingmichiko-hahaa, nice list XD and thank you ^^  
_insaneoneX_-LOL! Hehehe don't worry about Reo, he will ;D, and Sumire...hmm maybe, but Tadase, not sure. BUT Yes on Natsume XD  
_dominiqueann_-hahaha, sorry about that ;D  
_eelfspirit7_-hehehe ok =]  
_AYUMU10_- Sorry about that you couldn't understand it. I'll try my best to fix it

**BIG SPECIAL** thanks for those people that review Important1! =3

_Snowflaked Angel_-hahaha, I like your review ^-^ except the whimp part which is alright ;D I'm not mad, but it did made me happy a bit so THANK YOU SOOOOO SOO MUCH =D  
_sootyxsnowpetal_-Hahaha, ok ^^ but summer, I can't because I have to take high school's extra class to make my college paper look good but I'll try my best to do so =]  
_kaWaIi TanGeRinE_-Thanks for supporting me =]  
_MikanNatsume4Ever_-Well, I have decide, after reading you guys reviews, I'll continue this story ^^  
_xXBlackTenshiXx_-Mkay I will =], well if you want to know, then you have to wait for the other chapters =]  
_elfspirit7_-ok ok I won't besides I really do want to finish this story and make a new one =]  
Wishing You Knew-awhh, ok ^^  
_ToS-fanatic15_-hehehe, don't worry I will. I just need some times to do it =]  
_catheriney2004_-Hehe, now I am thanks to you guys =D and thanks alot =]  
_dominiqueanne _

**BIG SPECIAL** thanks for those people that review Important2! =3

_Taeniaea_- Thanks =]  
_Nina Uriko_-awhh, don't worry, me won't ^-^ and ok buddy ;D  
_ToS-fanatic15_-hehe ^-^  
_naughty_hazel mitsume -_Hi! =D and sorry I'm not form the Philippines. I'm from USA, California sorry tho =/  
_kaWaIi TanGeRinE_-awhh thank you ^-^  
_Dawn's sorrow_ -awhh =[ if you cry me want to cry too T-T (sorry, i cry when people cries) and thank you! =D Awhh, me love your quote! ^-^ and I will =D  
_insaneoneX_ -hehehe, ok thank you! =D  
_elfspirit7_-heheh thank you! ^-^  
_sootyxsnowpetal_- Haha yeah =] Good luck on your test tho! =D!

PS: CHANGE SN IN CRUNCHYROLL! IF YOU LIKE TO ADD ME! LOOK FOR - ** xTsubame-chaNx ** (If you added me, and you are from fanfiction, tell me ok? me won't bite ;D)

THANK YOU! =]

**ENJOY!! =D**

_

* * *

_

_"Ok, the boss wanted to talk to you" said the man as he handed the phone to the boss_

_"Tadase Ikuto" said the boss_

_"Reo" said Tadase_

_"Well, how are things going on over there?" Reo asked_

_"Things are going good around here" said Tadase_

_"Good, keep up the good work. Over and out" said Reo as he closed the phone. Tadase closed the phone slowly as he looked up at the moon and the stars_

_"Am I doing the right thing?" Tadase whisper himself as he walked back to his room._

**Saturday Morning, 11:00 AM**

**-Ring Ring-**

"Hmmmmm"

**-Ring Ring Ring-**

"Arghhhh"

**-RING RING RI-**

"HELLO!!?" Mikan shouted cranky as she's talking on the phone. Who wouldn't be cranky since she came back around 3 AM from training with Kelly? She was whipped out

"Uhh, am I interrupting you Mikan?" Tadase asked worryingly as he kind of sweat dropped. Mikan eyes grew a bit bigger.

"Uh oh" Mikan thought as she knew who's voice this is

"Oh! Sorry Tadase! I didn't mean to shout at you like that" said Mikan as she apologies.

"It's ok, I mean you must had been very tried from training" said Tadase through the phone

"Hahaha, yeah" Mikan sat up, "So where are you right now?" Mikan asked

"Oh! I'm in front of your door" said Tadase smiled. Mikan eyes grew even bigger.

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted as she went out of the bed and ran towards the door. When she opened it, there he is. Tadase right in front of her door

"HI" said Tadase as he greeted her with a cute smile which kind of made Mikan blushed a little

"H-hi. I mean, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF MY DOOR?!" Mikan asked as she shouted with a confused look

"Well can't a friend drop by in front of his' friends' door and say hi?" Tadase asked innocently

"Uh...ummm, I guess, but it's Saturday" said Mikan as she sweat dropped. Then Tadase frowned

"Ohh, ok...and I were hoping that you might want to come with me and go shopping around the city" said Tadase as sigh. He turned and started walking. Mikan gasp.

"Ohh! Can I come?" Mikan asked with sparkles around as she glows. Tadase sweat dropped

"Uhh, ok" said Tadase

"YAY!!" said Mikan as she smiled while jumping up and down. Tadase giggled a bit at her childish personality

"Tadase, why don't you come inside while I go get ready" Mikan asked

"Sure" said Tadase as he walked inside and sat on the chair

"Be right back ok?" Mikan asked as she walked inside the bathroom. Tadase smiled, but when he saw her went inside with the door closed. He frowned and looked around the room as if he was looking for something.

"Where is it? It has to be around here" said Tadase as he searched around the room

"I got to find the necklace" said Tadase as he looked around through the kept on searching but couldn't find it. When he heard the door squeaks, he race towards the chair he sat on and act normal.

"Ok finished" said Mikan as she came out with her hair tied up in one pony tails and still wearing he uniforms.

"Ok, then let's go" said Tadase as he walked to her door with Mikan following. Then, Mikan remembered something

"Ah! I forgot something" said Mikan as she went to her pillow and lift it up to get her necklace and placed it in her neck. This made Tadase sweat dropped

"It...Was under her pillow all along? -sigh-" thought Tadase as he sweat dropped. Mikan looked at him and thought something was wrong

"Is something wrong Tadase?" Mikan asked worriedly yet had a confused face. This snapped Tadase

"Oh uh, it's nothing" said Tadase as he faked smiled

"I have to get that necklace" thought Tadase as he walked to the door

"Ladies first" said Tadase as he moved aside to let Mikan go first. Mikan smiled and walked first. Tadase went out of the room and closed the door and made sure it was locked.

"So should we get going?" Tadase asked. Mikan nodded and then they started walking as if they were a couple. When they were outside the dorm, there was a nice car parked right in front of them.

"Woahh! Who is this car?" Mikan asked surprisingly

"You like it?" Tadase asked

"Well it's a nice car if you say that" said Mikan

"Well, get it" said Tadase as he smiled. Mikan eyes widen

"This car....it's yours?!" Mikan asked as she was shocked

"Yup" said Tadase as he got his' key out and opened the door

"Get in" said Tadase

"Ok?" said Mikan as she sounded a bit confused. When she sat inside the car, Mikan's eyes scrolled around left to right, up and down.

"This is quite nice. Even I don't have a car like this! What the heck? I don't even have a car!" thought Mikan as she looked around

"Feel comfortable?" Tadase asked as he sat down and starting the engine

"Yes" said Mikan as she smiled. Tadase smiled too and then started driving

"So Tadase, where are we going?" Mikan asked

"The mall" said Tadase

"Mall?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, you haven't been there so I decide to take you there" said Tadase

"Awh, Tadase is so nice. I wish Natsume can do that" thought Mikan. While thinking, she remembers how they used to be mean to each other when she was dressed as a guy.

"Hmm, I wonder how is he doing right now" Mikan whisper quietly.

"Huh? You said something?" Tadase asked

"Huh? Oh it's nothing...just nothing" said Mikan as she was a bit disappointed.

"Hmm, you miss your friends?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah" said Mikan

"Then why don't you go see them then?" Tadase asked.

"I wish I can but I can't. Since I have to stay her for five more months" said Mikan disappointedly

"Well it's just five more months, you can wait, can't you?" said Tadase

"Hmm" said Mikan as she smiled

"I can't wait to see you guys" thought Mikan as she giggled happily. As Tadase seeing this, you can see he is smiling really brightly while driving.

**-Back to Japan-**

"Come in, Come in. This is Mind Reader do you hear? Over and out" said Koko as he was in those army suits while talking on the walkie-talkie

"Roger, this is Chef Anna. Professor Nonoko, you there? Over and out" said Anna though the walkie-talkie

"Yes, I'm here, Are you there Flying boy? Over and out" said Nonoko though the walkie-talkie

"Roger, I'm here. You there, Cho-san? Over and out" said Nekome though the walkie-talkie

"Hey! How come I don't have a nickname?" Aimi asked as she pouted

"Well, I don't know. Pst, Kaito. A little help here?" Nekome asked as he whispered

"It's ok Aimi. Me can make a nickname for you" said Kaito as he was near her

"Awh, really?" Aimi asked as her eyes glittered which Kaito thought it was cute

"Yes, my sweetheart" said Kaito

"Wahhh! Honey, you are so cute" said Aimi as she lightly pinched Kaito's cheek. The others sweat dropped as they kept on flirty through the walkie-talkie

"Hey! Anna, how come you don't do that with me?" Koko asked as he sounded innocently and disappointed

"Awhhh, Koko-kun! You sound so cute. Ok, my Darling" said Anna as she giggled while Koko blushed

"Ughh, uhm, never mind" said Koko as he blushed

"Awh, I think someone is blushing" said Nekome and Kaito as they laughed while Koko blushed more with some anger in it

"Shut up!" Koko shouted

"Awh, my darling doesn't like his' nickname?" Anna asked as she started to cry

"Ohh, you made her cry. Shame on you!" said Nekome and Kaito as they laugh more

"Hey! Mind reader, better make her feel better or you'll be taking a bath in those toxic chemicals that I made" said Nonoko as she threaten him. This made Koko shivers.

"Man! People need to stop hanging out with Imai these days. Shesh..." thought Koko

"Ugh, i-I do like the name Chef Anna, thank you" said Koko as he sweat dropped

"Really?" said Anna as she wiped her tears

"Y-yes" said Koko

"Okay, my Darling" said Anna as she smiled

"Yesss,_ Darling_. HAHAHA!" said Nekome and Kaito as they laughed

"Shut up! Man, we have to get back in the plan you guys. We have to find out if Imai and Nogi are going out. ARE YOU READY?!!" said Koko as he was in position

"YES SIR!" said the group

"Now Nekome and Nonoko you guys.... (Whisper) Kaito and Aimi, you guys (whisper whisper) while me and Anna do the finishing touch ok?" said Koko as he told them the plan

"YESSS SIRR!"

"ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!" Koko shouted as they went in position

**-Back with Hotaru and Ruka-**

"Hotaru, I been wondering, don't you think we should tell her though?" Ruka asked while feeding his' rabbit

"Why? You think I'm wrong?" said Hotaru as she raised an eyebrow while munching on her crabs

"N-No! It's not that! It's just that, what if she gets hurt?" Ruka asked

"Ah, so you love her?" Hotaru asked emotionally

"NO! I just think that you are her best friend, I think that you should at least tell her" said Ruka. With this, Hotaru put her crab down

"Don't you think I want to? Of course since she is my best friend, but then it doesn't concern me. I think that it's right if they deal with their problems. Although I don't even understand why Hyuuga would go out with that Shoda girl" said Hotaru as she looked at the sunset. Ruka was kind of shocked. He never saw this in her. With this, Ruka relaxed a bit. When Ruka looked up a bit, he thought he saw an angel right there, in front of him. Ruka felt like he wants to kiss Hotaru, but he knows that he'll get hit by her baka. So he just looked at the rabbit and continues feeding it as the rabbit munch the carrot in few seconds

**-Back to the group-**

"Hey do you see that?" said Anna behind the bushes

"YEAH, the way the rabbit can eat! So fast" said Nekome as he looks at the bunny.

**WHACK!**

"OUCH! Who hit my head?" Nekome asked as he turned around angrily while he had his hand on his' head. Nonoko turned around, whistling, with a bat behind her back

"Shh, they're starting to talk again" said Koko as he hushes them. The group turned to Ruka and Hotaru as they quietly looked at them

**-Back to Hotaru and Ruka-**

"Hey Hotaru..." said Ruka as he whispers while looking down

"What Nogi?" Hotaru asked as she glared at him. When Ruka looked up and saw the glared, he shivered at the coldness he got from her

"Uhm I..." Ruka tried to lean towards her. Hotaru eyes widen. THE GROUP EYES WIDEN!! Then...

* * *

Everyone: NOOOO!!!

iCHigOgRl: hehehe, well that's it you guys =]

Everyone: WHYY?!! At this good part too!!?

iCHigOgRl: Because...

Everyone: BECAUSE???!

iCHigOgRl: I'm hungry ^o^"

Everyone: WHAT?!

Natsume: Shut up! You noisy people

iCHigOgRl: Awhh Natsume is nice today

Natsume: What you talking about? I need some rest and you guys are noisy. So get that ugly expression out of your face

iCHigOgRl: =O! Hotaru....

Hotaru: Yes?

iCHigOgRl: (took out 200 rabbits) Baka Gun Extreme please

Hotaru: Here (threw it to me and I catch)

iCHigOgRl: Hehehe (laughed softy) well, it's glad to write you guys a chapter again. Please stay for while to read the Sneak Peek. Bye!

NAT-SUUUUU-MEEEE!!!

_Sneak Peek:_

_Four months had passed and at American Alice, things had been pretty good. Mikan and Tadase had been close and Mikan had also improved ALOT! At Japan, things aren't that good. Since Natsume and Sumire are going out, Natsume hadn't had seen the group nor talk to them. Things are going well with the group except Mikan isn't there. Well they just had to wait few more months. And guess what? CHRISTMAS IS ALSO COMING!! That is when Mikan's going to come back. The group can't wait but they aren't sure what date she is coming back so let's see what will happen._

_"When is Kaname is going to come back? It's been four months already" said Nonoko as she leaned on Nekome_

_"Yeah, I'm bored without him" said Anna as she leaned on Koko_

_"SCOREE!" shouted the boys inside their mind. Just then, the door opened with Narumi dressing all Christmas_

_"Bonjour la classe! __Ca__ va__?" Narumi asked in french (Hello class! How's it going?")_

_"THIS IS JAPAN! NOT FRANCE! SPEAK JAPANESE!" the class shouted while Narumi was blown away_

_"Sorry, class. I was saying Hello class! How's it going? But never mind that. As I was saying, there is going to be a Christmas Dance coming as you know. We'll have two special students coming so dress up nice and respect them ok? That will be all for the news. Now take out your notebook and Jinno would be here shortly. Au revoir!" said Narumi as he waved goodbye and left the room_

_"I wonder who's the special students are?" everyone thought as was wondering who can it be_

Mikan: Well that's it you guys! iCHigOgRl can't be here right now since she is...have an urgent thing to do so I'll be her sub. HAVE A NICE DAY AND HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!! (Smiles)

iCHigOgRl: I'M GOING TO GET YOU NATSUMEEE!! (BOOM BOOM)

Natsume: OI! STOP IT! YOU CRAZY LADY!

**BYE =D**


	21. Note: I'm sorry

Hey everyone! I know I haven't been updating on this story, because I am thinking of dropping this story. I know this is sudden and I am deeply sorry. I just lost ideas on how to start and end this story since I am more focused on the other story. I hope you guys won't be upset or angry with me 3: I'm really sorry!

-xTsubame-chaNx


End file.
